Goninme no Gundam meister
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: The story begin in Gundam 00 universe. Naruto is not a ninja, but a skilled pilot trained by HRL at young age. At the young age Naruto see so many suffering that he want to change the world. On 1 mission to protect the border in north Russia, he was injured, then pick up by Celestial Being. Eventually he join them to become the fifth Gundam meister, to change the world forever
1. Episode 1: Super soldier child

As a result the depletion fossil fuels, humanity had to search for new source. The power was found in the form of massive arrays of solar power collectors orbiting the Earth, and support by 3 orbital elevators, each one of the three "power blocs" on the planet , namely Union(North America); Human Reform League(China, Russia, India); AEU(Europe). With this nearly inexhaustible source of energy befitting only the major powers and their allies, constant warfare around the world among minor countries for fuels and energy.  
Russia  
Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan with no knowledge of who are his parents or does he have them at an early age he had been living in orphanage till he was kidnaped to he was forced to a program called Super Soldier. Super Soldier is a program made by HRL to create ideal soldiers through genetic and psychological augmentation. Everyday he was forced through a very hard training both psychically and mentally. Naruto is a 13 years old boy with spiky blond hair with two bangs frame his face (Minato style), electric blue eyes and light skin. Naruto at the age of 13 is already the best at piloting mobile suit .In HRL no one had ever defeat him in 1 on 1 battle .  
"Naruto! You have a mission today. Union has infiltrate our territory again".said the Captain ."What is the situation?" asked Naruto ."It looks pretty bad as 40% of our force is already been defeated because of Union new models call Flag".said Captain."Ok then I will go there and see the situation myself ".  
After that he go to the Tierien ground type and take off .  
North Russia  
Graham Aker is a career soldier always looking for a challenge. Being one of the best pilots on Earth he became bored with life as there was little challenge to his talents. But then he suddenly heard that HRL has a new ace and he became interested in this person. He knew if cornering the HRL army then they must send their ace to rescue the situation. He was really curios about this person cause their is no information on him even hid face. The only information is like him he has never been defeated .  
His army is winning the situation now .Then suddenly 1Tieren ground type appear ."There is only 1 left lets destroy him ".said one he charge forward with a sonic blade attempt to cut the Tieren in half. Tieren quickly dodge to the left take the carbon blade out and stab through the cockpit kill the pilot .The rest of the Flag saw this feel enrage about the comrade immediately open fire on Tieren. But Tieren retreat to a building near by then shooting 5 of the Flag. Graham see his comrade dies decide to take action. He charge at the Tieren with impressive speed. Naruto see this, take out a rifle and fire at Graham. Gragam dodge to the left then transform to mobile armor form open fire at Naruto. Naruto react immediately brought out the shield to protect himself . Graham saw this decide for melee combat, charge forward. Naruto see this throw his shield at Graham force him to duck, then he brought the carbon blade and go after Graham. Graham deflect the blade and also trying to stab Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto dodge to the left and slash Graham on the right take off his right arm."You really as good as our higher ups talk about".said Graham with excitement ."I had never see any one that can that kind of damage to me".  
"The same can be say about you, Graham Aker- ace pilot of Union".said Naruto through voice changer."Oh! So you know me? But I don't know you ,care to tell me your name".asked Graham with amusement."Sorry, but can't. My identity is a top secret in HRL".replied Naruto without emotion."That statement only make me more curios about you. But seeing your movement I can say you are a pretty young pilot".deduce Gragam."It doesn't matter who I am, cause you are going down now ".said Naruto."Well the time for talking is over. Let us cross our blade one more time to see who is better ".said Graham with a serious voice.  
Then both opponents charge at each other, trying to best your opponent. After a while both were even. Naruto's Tieren had lost right arm and left leg, while Graham lost right arm and right leg. Both opponents charge one more time, then suddenly see the opening near the cockpit, both stab each other in the cockpit . Then both mobile suit explode .The last Naruto see is the white mobile suit with some light emulating at the back before he passed out.


	2. Episode 2: Celestial Being & 5th meister

Celestial Being is a paramilitary organization found by GN technology pioneer and scientist Aeolia Schenberg , approximately nearly 200 years ago before timeline. Their goals is to end all wars using a mobile weapons known as Gundam. In his lifetime Aeolia gathered and developed the resources need to realize his vision, central to which is the creation and use of five fully functional GN Drives. Celestial Being us divide into two groups: Ptolemaios and Fereshte. The main team of Celestial Being operated aboard on Ptolemy to coordinate and give mission to Gundam meisters. Gundam meisters are pilots that Veda and Celestial Being approved to pilot Gundams. Right now they just receive a message from Veda that there will be the fifth Gundam meister. Usually there are only four meister, so now the crew are wondering why suddenly Veda decide that they will need 1 more meister."So we need to find the fifth meister ? That's really unusuall cause as I remember there are always four meister at max".asked Lockon Stratos."But that's Veda's decision so we must accept that ".answered Tieria Erde."Does any one know the location of the new meister?".asked Allelujah Haptism."According to the data that Veda has send he is in the north Russia right now".answered Sumeragi Lee Noriega with her hand wrap around her bust."Well then let's go and get him".said Setsuna F. Seiei."I think we should get 0 Gundam if the situation is need, after all our new friend is from HRL".proposed Ian Vashti."OK then let's go everybody".said Sumeragi.  
North Russia  
When they arrive they see that 1Tieren ground type manage to take out 5 Flags in a very short amount of time."He is good, manage to take out 5 Flags is not an easy feat ".comment Lockon Stratos. "Yes, he definitely will make a good Gundam meister, if he manage to move something as ancient ad that Tieren, then with Gundam he will be practically unstoppable ".said Tieria impressed with the Tieren pilot skill.  
Then they see their is 1Flag remain that fight equally with Tieren. After a while both charge at each other and manage to take out 1leg and 1 arm from each other. Then they both stab each other in cockpit . That is the moment the crew decide to step in."Setsuna, you take the 0 Gundam and make sure he is still alive ".command Sumeragi."Roger".said Setsuna and go to cockpit if 0 Gundam and take off to battle field.  
Battlefield  
When Setsuna arrive he immediately go to check if the Tieren pilot is ok. After he make sure that the pilot still alive, he decide to return to the crew. When he look at the pilot he is very surprised to see a boy not older then if he is a pilot at sixteen, but to see a pilot younger than him is a surprise.  
After docking in the hideout, he being the boy to the crew."Is that him?"asked Lockon Stratos disbelieving."But he is just a child not older than can he pilot a mobile suit and posses such skill?" asked Sumeragi curios about the boy."HRL".answered Allelujah solemnly."So the boy is like you from super soldier program, Allelujah?" asked Tieria."I think so".answered Allelujah."Anyway let's bring him back to Ptolemy".said Sumeragi. Then they return to Ptolemy.  
Aboard Ptolemy  
Naruto finally begin wake up. When he wake up he see that he is in a very strange place, like on the spaceship.  
"So you finally wake up, boy " said a voice in the back of Naruto."Where am I ?" asked Naruto."This is Ptolemy-the spaceship of Celestial Being" answered Lockon Stratos."Why am I here?" asked Naruto again."You like us were chosen by Veda to become Gundam meister".answered Tieria entering the room. "What is Veda?" asked Naruto."That information is classified only for the member of our you want to know you must join us" answered Tieria adjusting his glasses."Why should I join you guys?What are your goals?" asked Naruto suspiciously."Do you hate war?Do you satisfied with a world like this" asked Setsuna."Why does that matter?"asked Naruto."Because we plan to eradicate every conflict that cause the war" answered Tieria."And you guys really think that you will succeed?"asked Naruto amused with the answer."Yes, because we are Celestial Being".said Setsuna with conviction."Ok then if you guys are that sure then I will join you guys.I am planing on change the world anyway"said Naruto."Well welcome to Celestial Being, Naruto " said Sumeragi entering the room."I will introduce you to the crew. First is Gundam meisters. The guy with the purple hair is Tieria Erde. The one with long brown hair is Lockon one with the bang that hide one eye is Allalujah one with curly black hair is Setsuna . My name is Sumeragi Lee Noriega. The rest of the crew I will introduce later ".said Sumeragi."I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you all" introduce Naruto himself. And so begin Naruto's life as Celestial Being Gundam meister.  
Scene break  
Graham Aker finally awake after the fighting with Tieren ."How do you feel ?" asked the voice at the back of him. Graham turn his head then see that's his friend Billy Katagiri."I am fine, but that battle was the most intense battle U have ever had. I want to know the identity of that pilot so bad now!" exclaimed Graham."I can't believe that HRL has the pilot with the skill that rival yours ".said Billy."I am looking forward to cross blade again, unknown pilot of HRL".said Graham with excitement


	3. Episode 3: Its begun

Two years later  
A.D. 2307  
AEU Orbital elevator  
It was a nice day, slightly sunny, calm and peaceful. This was not the case in the testing range for AEU, as one turquoise machine swerved between false buildings of wood, glass and concrete, dodging rounds shot by automated machine canons. The turquoise machine landed as machine canons lock on to it and fired his defense rod spinning to block bullets. He shot past the machine canons, using his Linear Rifle to pop the balloon targets in the air before fancily spinning to blast the targets mounted atop the cannons. In the stand, the Enact was observed by a variety of military and political individuals from the member nations of AEU, as well as one from Union.  
"So this is Enact the first mobile suit of AEU that runs on solar energy."said Billy Katagiri, the mobile suit technician and technical adviser for Union military.  
"The development of the AEU orbital elevator is definitely lagging ; they probably want to make up for that making their mobile suit state of art."said Graham Aker.  
"Well look at this, should the ace of M squad showing his face here?"said Billy, while looking up to him in his seat.  
"Of course I shouldn't be here." said Graham taking a seat next to his friend.  
"AEU has some nerve announcing their new unit at the same time as HRL tenth anniversary ceremony" said Billy, while the Enact perform a spinning shoot.  
"Speaking of that, I heard that HRL has lost their ace pilot, and they think that he has died at the battle with you" Billy inform Graham, still looking at the performance of Enact.  
"No, he is not dead. When we stab at each other in the cockpit, I know we both manage to dodge, so not any fatal wound can be inflict" said Graham confidently with a smirk.  
"Oh? Why are you so sure about that?" Billy ask curiously.  
"Call that intuition " said Graham still smirking.  
"So what do you think about this new model?"  
"To be honest, I think that is just a copy of our Flag only with different design"  
"Hey! You there...I can here you " yell a voice from within Enact. Then the cockpit of Enact open to reveal, AEU ace pilot, Patrick Colasaur.  
"What did you say, well come on " yell Patrick pointing at Billy.  
"He has a pretty good hearing" said Graham.  
"Hmmm, I guess so"  
High above the orbital elevator  
High in the sky a red and white mobile suit was descend at great speed(Rasiel with different colour).  
"240082 Rasiel has target location in sight. Cease GN particle disperse upon arrival at target" said a pilot of Rasiel.  
A blip on the cockpit's forward monitor, and a window appears, revealing a zoom in image of Enact.  
"Target confirm. Begin the first phase"  
Within the command centre of the base, the alert goes off, on one of the young officers monitor.  
"Captain, there is incoming silhouette, sir!"  
"What? Get me a visual!"  
The young officer zoom in the visual of the object. It is a red and white humanoid machine, with two guntlet like blade on its wrist.  
"Damn it! Who ordered this ?! Don't they know there is a demonstration going on?"  
"S-sir, it's not one of ours!"  
"WHAT? WARN THE OTHERS QUICKLY"  
Scene break  
In a room the shaped like orb with information flowing around, a purple hair person with a shoulder length hair with purple suit , hovering in the middle.  
"Its begun" said Tieria opening his eyes.  
At the demonstration field  
"What? An unknown! Why now of all time " said Patrick then his radio cut off. Hearing nothing but static, he look up and see what is coming and there he saw a mobile suit that he never seen before.  
"What the heck is that ?" exclaimed Patrick at shock.  
"Incredible I don't know they have one more model " said Billy while looking up at the mobile suit.  
"No, that's not theirs" said Graham narrowing his eyes.  
Then Graham look closely and see a weird light behind a mobile suit.  
"What with that light?"  
The unknown land right next to the Enact. Then it turn to face the Enact and people began to gasp at the sight of it. An AEU officer reach for his phone to try to contact with Enact, but it proved futile. Graham and Billy look at the person try to contact Enact.  
"So the communication is out"  
"It's not AEU machine well whose is it " asked Billy.  
The audience got up from there seat trying to evacuate. Patrick seeing this got back to his Enact.  
"Alright, who the hell are you, from Union or HRL? But it doesn't matter you are a party crasher and now I am going to teach you s lesson" yell Patrick.  
"What the hell is that idiot doing, doesn't he know how much money we put in that Enact?" said AEU commander but then he was interrupt by the other commander.  
"It's a good opportunity; it will just raise the value of Enact, after all Patrick Colasaur is our ace pilot, though his personality need a little work."  
Patrick use the computer system to lock on his opponent.  
"Hey, do you know who you are messing with, dude. I am Patrick Colasaur of AEU, and I never lost a mock battle, cause I am that special." said Patrick. Then he pulled out a sonic knife and turn it on.  
"So don't say I didn't warn you"  
A high sonic sound was spreading through arena cause the people to cover their ears.  
"That idiot!" said AEU commander.  
Patrick ran to the opponent with the sonic knife in his left hand.  
"Let's do it Rasiel" said Rasiel's pilot with cool voice.  
Just as Enact about to strike Rasiel, his eyes flash green than he use the gauntlet blade to cut off the left hand of Enact.  
"What the hell?" said Graham with a surprised look on his face as everyone else as well.  
Enact left hand land a few feet away from it. The sonic knife was turn off, as it land on the ground. Rasiel pilot has a cool look on his face, as if that didn't face him. Patrick, on the other hand, has a shocked look then he snapped out of it.  
"You bastard, you don't get it do you!" said Patrick with a pissed off look.  
Then he drew a Linear Rifle and fire at Rasiel. Rasiel gracefully dodging the shot, then use a guntlet blade to cut the right arm off. With the other guntlet. "I'm " another slice, the left shoulder parted from the body."special" horizontal slice, and Enact's right shoulder was decapitated. Rasiel cross his hands then dash forward , took away Enact's head.  
" I am done two thousand-"  
Rasiel turn his back to the Enact.  
"Of this mock battle!" Patrick cried plaintively, as the Enact crashing to the ground.  
The people in the stand were gasping at what happened and they were speechless.  
"Excuse me" said Graham as he grabs a pair of binoculars from a person in front of him. The person protested him from taking his binoculars.  
"I said excuse me"  
Then he turn to the unknown machine. Graham scanned the unit, until his eyes notice an engraving upon its forehead.  
"Gundam. Is that the name of this mobile suit?" said Graham as he read the writing on the forehead of the mobile suit.  
"A Gundam?" said Billy.  
"Rasiel has finished the first phase, now heading to second phase " said Rasiel pilot.  
Rasiel GN drive was turn on showing a light coming from its back. The Gundam rose and turn to the direction it came from leaving a trail of light.  
"Again with that light" said Graham.  
"How can it fly without propulsion system?" wondered Billy.  
Patrick got out from his damaging Enact  
"Where is he? Where is he go? My name is Patrick Colasaur..." yell Patrick with a pissed off face.  
"Well that's impressive, I guess the brand new Enact deserves high marks for pilot safety" said Graham looking at the field.  
"But the mobile suit is the other thing, was it meant to hamper AEU buildup or that was just a meant of warning" said Graham as he look at the Gundam in the sky. The military alarm sound off warning all units in area.  
"What ever the case, there is no way AEU is going to take like this lying down " said Graham. The military mobile suit just about to take off to fight the enemy.  
Ptolemaios  
In the space, there is a spaceship called Ptolemy.  
"Ptolemy perimeter density maintaining mission mode, Rasiel has past the first phase on schedule, it is mostly in the second phase right now" said a girl with light brown hair with light brown eyes in the white suit, while in a computer in the main bridge of transport ship.  
"I wonder if Naruto doing alright there, he is the youngest meister after all" said a guy with short black hair in a white suit as well.  
"Well if he isn't, that spells the end of Celestial Being doesn't it!" said a guy with brown hair and white suit as well, who seems to be the pilot of the spaceship.  
" That's enough chatter, you two, its almost time that the third phase start" said the first girl. The bridge door open to reveal an attractive woman in her mid-twenties with dark brown hair reaching her hip.  
"I don't know why you have to be so up tight, even if this is Celestial Being first battle, lets do it with flair" she said while holding a bottle and floating to her seat at the middle if the bridge"  
"Hey, are you drinking?" asked the first girl.  
"Did I hear that right " said a pilot, turn to a drunken woman.  
"Well, why not, I am just in charge of planning the mission, the rest is up to you guys" said Sumeragi and drunk done more.  
Scene break  
A transport ship rotate its docking platforms to a straight position.  
"Container loading completed, moving Kyrios to catapult deck" said a girl on the com link, while opening the catapult deck. An orange and white Gundam plane was dock to catapult deck, ready to launch.  
"A real battle, just what you want Hallelujah" said a man with long dark green hair, one bang cover his right eye in orange suit.  
"Kyrios on catapult deck, increasing catapult voltage from 230 to 530" said a girl on com link. The launch grab the carrier and move forward preparing to launch.  
"Kyrios stabilize with linear field "  
"Launching preparation complete, transferring timing control to Kyrios " said a girl with pink hair.  
"Roger, I have control, Kyrios now commencing operation " said Allelujah.  
The launch pad took off launching Kyrios into space. Kyrios spread its wings and left Ptolemy with high speed leaving a trail of light behind it.  
"Container load completed, now moving Virtue to catapult deck". A large white and black Gundam was dock to catapult deck.  
"Virtue on catapult deck, increasing catapult voltage from 250 to 300"  
"Launching preparation complete, transferring control to Virtue"  
"Roger,Virtue, Tieria Erde, launching " said Tieria. The launch pad took off launching Virtue into space.  
Scene break  
"Orbital elevator number 2 or better known as Heaven Pillar, here at Geo stationary orbital station, a festive party is underway celebrating the tenth anniversary of the station very first electricity transmission " said reporter, in space station in Heaven Pillar.  
Party goers include ambassadors from HRL nations, corporate execs and military personal, all whom contributed to the construction of the orbital elevator itself.  
"May I offer you a beverage" said a waiter holding a plate full of beverage looking at the Chinese girl, who was wearing a violet Chinese dress with long  
white gloves.  
She had brown eyes with black hair that had two buns and two long pig tails at the back. The waiter blushed at her beauty when she turned to him.  
"Yes, I will take one" she said with her hands behind her back smiling at him.  
She went to him to get a beverage, she picked a green bottle. The waiter was speechless, he couldn't say anything to her.  
"Hehe, some people think that real men don't blush" she said and laugh as she left him.' I personally know one ' she thought about a certain blond pilot. She took a sip if her drink.  
"It had began my mistress" said a man with long pony tail wearing a purple suit with flower on his suit.  
"Finally they making their move" said the mistress with serious face.  
Scene break  
"Here come Gundam meisters of Celestial Being" said Sumeragi with serious face.  
AEU Orbital elevator  
The military planes begin open fire at Rasiel. Rasiel dodged it by moving around them. The planes flew with high speed; they circle around to attack again. Rasiel aim his guntlet at shoot GN beam at them. One shot hit one of the plane and it goes down to earth.  
"What the heck? He can even fire beam with that guntlet" said one of the pilots surprised. Rasiel charge forward slash an arm of mobile suit plane, sending it to the ground. The last plane going in circle trying to lock on Rasiel. It shot fire at Rasiel, but Rasiel dodge with ease.  
"What mobility, never know that mobile suits capable of that, I hope that reinforcements are on their way" said a pilot of the plane to himself. As a squadrons of planes flew down to back up the last survivor. Suddenly, there is a pink beam shooting at them at the back.  
One pilot look behind and see a white and blue Gundam coming at them.  
"What the hell? There is another one!" yell the pilot.  
'So Setsuna has arrive' thought the pilot of Rasiel.  
'Guess we were right. They station more military forces on pillar' Exia pilot thought. Exia ascends to engage the reinforcements.  
Down on Earth  
"Lockon, reinforcements approaching, reinforcements approaching" said orange Haro in cockpit, while flapping its ears. Lockon laughed at this.  
"Well Setsuna has arrive, I don't think they will have much problems. But lets help them anyway" said Lockon, as he pulled down a rifle like attachment  
"Let's show them what we can do, Lockon Stratos and Gundam Dynames. Targeted and firing" said Lockon taking aim at the planes.  
With Rasiel and Exia  
Rasiel is dodging the shot gracefully, while at the same time take down the planes. Exia was swerving side to side, using his blade as the shield to protect himself from getting hit. He was surround by the planes and keeping their distances. Then a beam strucking the plane, that behind Exia, on the wing.  
Exia and Rasiel turn to see what happened.  
"Enemy attack!" said one of the planes pilot.  
"From where?" asked the other pilot  
Another beam blasted through the cloud and shot another wing off one plane.  
"It's coming from bellow!" answering their question.  
"Lockon huh?!" said Setsuna as he look at his screen.  
"Nice timing as always, Lockon" said pilot of Rasiel, looking below.  
On the ground lies a green and white Gundam holding a rifle barrel aiming at the sky shooting down the enemies.  
"Dynames is targeted and ready to fire" said Lockon shooting down another plane. Until there is only 1 left.  
"It's firing from the ground!" yell the last survivor. Exia appear in front of him slashed the last one, sending to the ground. Exia looked down with its eyes flash green.  
"Looks like..." Said pilot of Rasiel.  
"...the second phase ..."said Setsuna.  
Dynames put down the rifle barrel and reveal its eyes flashing green. Rasiel turn to the orbital elevator, its eyes flashing green as well.  
"...is now complete" Lockon finish the sentence.  
Ptolemy  
"Second phase has been completed. Now awaiting of the completion of third phase" said a girl with light brown hair.  
On Heavenly Pillar  
People was send to panic as they heard there us a terrorist attack going in.  
"Damn those AEU, this happens because they sell weapons to ant tin pot nation" said a man with black hair with gray and green mix uniform, with a scar in his left side of face. Military personal were telling the commander officers, that they were being attack.  
"Oh my, every one with rank seems only to rescue their own lives" said young mistress, holding her beverage.  
"Shall we evacuate?" asked a man with long pony tail.  
" Of course not, but that's miss Sumeragi for you, her forecasting was always accurate" said young mistress with closed eyes .  
Three mobile suit came out of hanger and launching into space heading towards terrorists. The military open fire at them hoping to hit them. But they failed and the terrorist continue to move to the communication room. Then they open the container and launch missile at communication room. But at the back of them, the beams coming destroying the missiles. The officers trying to figure out what happened, while the party goers were surprised as the feel the shake and ask each other what is going on  
"Gundam" said young mistress with closed eyes.  
Outside, Kyrios coming at terrorist with great seed.  
"Gundam Kyrios"  
"Miss Sumeragi forecast is really amazing "said Allelujah. The terrorist let go of the container then fire at Kyrios. Kyrios dodging the shots and shot, immobling them. Kyrios lock on the last and fire and its was to far.  
"The suicide attack, terrorist all the same. Tieria, the rest is up to you" said Allelujah.  
The last terrorist heading towards communication room to destroy it. People in the room was panicking think they won't survive. Suddenly a large black and white Gundam appear cut off all screens in the communication room. People began to wondered what happened and what did they see before they were cut off.  
"Virtue" said young mistress  
"Virtue, preparing to destroy the target" said Tieria. Then Virtue brought out a huge bazooka and begin charging GN particle through it. A huge beam coming from the bazooka completely obliterate the remain terrorist.  
"Third phase is now complete" said Tieria with no emotion. Kyrios is flying near by.  
"Geez, that was overkill" said Allelujah with a sigh. In the room the people saw big smoke that seem Iike an explosion.  
People near the window saw what happened and wonder.  
"Those were... What are they?" said reporter. People were discussing, about what happened.  
Scene break  
On Earth at Tokyo. The news about the terrorists attack on Heavenly Pillar. The reporter was showing the video of the battle between terrorist and unknown mobile suits. At the university, students looked up at the screen and began to talk about what they saw.  
"What's up? What is going on?" asked a blond girl with blue eyes wearing a pink blouse with blue skirt.  
"That guy this guy took out the terrorists" answered a guy in front of her . "Which army is he with" asked a guy next to the girl. He had brown hair the back reaching the shoulder wearing white shirt with red tie and a blue vest over it .  
"No one knows " answer the first guy.  
"What does this mean?" Asked a guy with a vest, sd he and the girl look at the screen. The News just receive a video that showed an old man with a cane sitting on the chair with some emblem on the floor.  
"Attention, I address this statement to every human born on Earth. We call ourselves Celestial Being. We are s paramilitary organization with mobile weapons: Gundam" said an old man in the video.  
"And what is Celestial Being?" asked the guy with the vest.  
"The main goal of Celestial Being is to completely eradicate wars and conflicts.  
We do not act for our own benefit or personal gain. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason if there is an act of war going, we will commence armed intervention. Any organization, country or corporation that promoted war, will also be the target of our intervention" continued the old man on video. A a message keep repeating for the whole world.  
Scene break  
At the hospital. Patrick Colasaur looks at the screen and see the unit that attack him.  
"Hey, that was the guy that attacked me!" he yelled pointing at the screen.  
Scene break  
"That man..."said a woman with brown hair shoulder length hair wearing teal blouse with purse on her shoulder.  
Scene break  
"The world is beginning to change"said the mistress sitting on the train.  
Scene break  
"They want to solve a problem war with more war"said a dark hair princess disappoint with the action.  
Scene break  
"Hahaha, they want to to use force to eliminate the war, that's rich. Celestial Being, your whole existence is a contradiction"said Graham while driving in desert.  
Scene break  
"It has began, Ribbons. Humanity rein formation" said a man with long brown hair looking at the city below him .  
Ptolemy  
"Hallelujah, with this all the world evil will be exposed" said Allelujah.  
"Humanity id tested by Celestial Being" said Tieria, standing behind Allelujah with crossed arms.  
Scene break  
On Earth, Lockon turn off the video after watching broadcast.  
"Well, we started it and now we can't stop now" said Lockon looking at the sky.  
"It won't stop, it won't stop, it won't stop" said orange Haro flapping its ears.  
"We just pick a fight with the entire world. You guys, understand that, right?"said Lockon looking at the two figures on helmet.  
"Yeah, I understand" said Setsuna looking at the Gundams.  
"That's the reason, I joined Celestial Being, after all. To change the world " said a figure taking off his helmet, to reveal fifteen years old Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Because we are Celestial Being Gundam meister"said Natuto narrowing his eyes. 


	4. Episode 4: First armed intervention

t was midnight, as people were seen on the street, going for their work, but the screen with the video is still repeating the video about Celestial Being is still broadcasting around the world.  
"They are showing this again! How many time is it?" said a blond hair girl. Behind her, there is a guy with brown hair running up to her, breathing heavily. Then he look up at the screen.  
"Louise, do you really think they exist, Celestial Being?" asked a brown hair guy.  
"Huh?" said Louise, not understand.  
"I mean, are there really people that take this kind of action without benefitting them?" said brown hair guy, wondering.  
"Maybe, they just like to do volunteer work"said Louise jokingly, smiling at him. The guy just sigh and go ahead.  
"Wait for me, Saji!"whined the girl keeping up with him.  
HRL HQ  
The president of HRL is sitting in his chair watching the broadcasting. The president of HRL is a fat man in a green business suit and wearing glasses. After he done watching, he turn off the screen.  
"So they are the one that take care of terrorists on the Heavenly Pillar?" asked the President.  
"It's most likely them"said a person in front of him.  
"According to this declaration, they posses a mobile suits calls Gundam. Here, look at this image, please" said the person showing the image of Virtue. Then zoomed in the image of Virtue's torso, showing the engrave.  
"Gundam" read the President narrowing his eyes.  
AEU capital  
The council of AEU was watching the video of a mobile suit that easily defeat their Enact.  
"I can't believe that our newest model were defeat that easily" said one member of the council.  
"I take it that this is to deter the development of new weapon system" said the fat member, with moustaches.  
"That's not all" said female member with short blond hair.  
"Because of this, everyone knows that we stationed more troops in orbital elevator than the treaty allowed. We are being pressed clarification by all sides"  
"We receive reports that Union and HRL was responsible. But there's no way they could develop such advanced mobile suits secretly without the technology and budget of a developed country" said another member.  
"Indeed. The organization must have a powerful backer" said a fat member.  
"We don't have any information that link their elegance to any nation or organization" said another member.  
"But there is one thing is certain. That is this organization, Celestial Being, posses a mobile suit far superior than our Enact" said the last member.  
"Mobile suit Gundam" he said looking on the screen at Rasiel.  
Union President's office  
At the Union President's office, the President is standing and looking at the window, thinking about the declaration of Celestial Being. He is a man with grey hair, with plump figure wearing a black business suit.  
"Eradication of war by the means of force huh. David, I think they are willingly take our place" said the President to a man behind him, still look out the window"  
"Mr President are they serious? There is no turn back..."ask David.  
"We intervene in other nations conflicts for the safety of our nation and for national interest. We are not running a charity"said the President turning to David.  
"I am sure they will reveal their true intentions soon" said David.  
"Yeah, then it will be our turn to bring judgement upon them, when the time will come"  
"Yeah, that's right"said the President, nodding his head.  
On unknown island  
It is an island, that the most part is overtake by the forest. In the middle of the forest, there is a sound coming from what look like hangars with GN particle coming from the jet. There is two person there, one sitting near the river, the other is coming near near the first person.  
"News channels of every nation is talking about us. The mysterious organization, that declare to eradicate all the wars. But it seems nobody is believing us" said Lockon Stratos stepping near Setsuna.  
"Then let's make them believe. Celestial Being ideals can only be showed through action"said a female voice behind them. When they turn back they see a green hair mistress is being carried by a man with long pony tail.  
"Wang Liu Mei" said a voice on the tree. They turn to the voice and see that Naruto is standing there.  
"Good morning" said Lockon Stratos.  
"Second mission is coming" said Liu Mei.  
Scene break  
Not far from orbital elevator, there is a caravan, that stopped at the road.  
"Don't you have to return to military?" asked Billy, while type something on the computer.  
"That Gundam interested me. Combat ability aside, but even with appearance alone, it disrupt all communications and radars. All because of that strange light. What do you think is that light, Katagiri?"asked Graham, thinking about Gundam's ability then turn to Billy.  
"I think that's some kind of special particles, created by the decay of photons, but I am not sure" said Billy, sipping his tea, still look on his monitor.  
Not just the particle, I think that unit still has more secrets. I just want an opportunity to study one. The technology required for such things and the power of that mobile suit..."  
Then they heard the sound of engine and go outside the caravan. Then one soldier step out of the car came near them and salute them  
"Lieutenant Graham Aker, engineer advisor Billy Katagiri you have been ordered to return to MSWAD"said the soldier.  
"We will do so" said Graham, as both he and Billy both salute him.  
On unknown island  
After receiving the information for the second mission, Naruto decide that for this mission he,Setsuna and Lockon is enough. So right now he is contacting Ptolemy crew about change of plans.  
"This is Naruto, I think me, Setsuna and Lockon can take care of this mission. We can't let the enemies know all of Gundam abilities after all" said Naruto through com link.  
"Huh, ok I approve, just be careful you guys" said Sumeragi through com link.  
"Then we will commence the second mission now"  
With that said he turn off the com link and immediately go to the cockpit of his Gundam, as the rest of meisters.  
As Naruto sit in his cockpit, the screen in front of him turn on. Then a red beam began to scan his eyes.  
"GN system exit repose mode. Priority to Naruto Uzumaki"  
"Hatch open, hatch open " said orange Haro in Lockon cockpit.  
"Exia, Rasiel, Dynames, prepare to sortie, prepare to sortie"  
Exia, Rasiel and Dynames begin to stand up and move forward. Dynames is taking his rifle from the container.  
"GN particles commencing dispersion, commencing dispersion"  
"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, proceeding second mission" said Setsuna.  
"Dynames, Lockon Stratos, sortieing"said Lockon.  
"Rasiel, Naruto Uzumaki, heading out"said Naruto.  
Before they began to float away, Liu Mei  
called out.  
"Naruto!" Liu Mei called out. Rasiel just turn its head to her.  
"Good luck!" She said smiling brightly, looking at Rasiel.  
With that three Gundams flying away to proceed their mission. Down on the ground, the mistress and the man look up to see Gundams flying away.  
"Gundam" said the man.  
"That's right. Those are units that will fulfill Celestial Being ideals" she said smiling, look up at Gundams.  
Ptolemy  
Sumeragi is telling the two remain, meisters, about Naruto's decision.  
"So Naruto said, that just him and those two is enough for this mission and that we shouldn't reveal Virtue and Kyrios abilities for now? That's really good idea because all they know about Virtue is that it take a while to charge GN bazooka, and don't know about Kyrios mobile suit change mode" said Tieria agreeing with the decision.  
"But, are they will be alright, only with three units?" asked Allelujah a little worried.  
"Well, I am sure that with Naruto will be alright he is one tough nut to crack" said Lasse with a smirk.  
"Any we will commence second mission at 3300" said Sumaragi, drink a bottle with alcohol.  
"Well lets see how they perform this mission" said Tieria, crossing his arms.  
Scene break  
On the HRL command center above the orbital elevator. There are some satellite that flying near the territory of HRL.  
On the screen of one soldier, there is a signal turn on.  
"Commander, there is a signal coming from Earth!" report the soldier.  
"What? Nobody told me anything. Get me the image from satellite" commanded the commander.  
"Yes, sir!" said the soldier and post the image on the monitor.  
That was the image of three Gundam coming at great speed to Ceylon island.  
"So those are Gundams huh?" said a man with a scar on right side of his face.  
"Commander!" saluted the man turning to the scarred man.  
"What is their direction" asked the scarred commander.  
"It's Ceylon Island, sir!" said a soldier looking at his monitor.  
"But, that's our territory!" exclaimed first commander.  
"Are they really going to forcefully intervene?" wondered the scarred commander.  
On Earth  
The three Gundams are coming at Ceylon Island with great speed.  
"Proceed to rendezvous point. Entering first phase" said Setsuna.  
"Roger, that" said Lockon and Naruto. Then they continued on their way.  
Union President's office  
"Celestial Being had made a move?! Where is it" asked the President surprised.  
"Southern India, they appear to be heading for the former Sri Lanka" said David.  
HRL HQ  
The President of HRL sitting in the chair, planning to take the next action. Then he turned to the man next to him.  
"Respond according to plan" said president to a man next to him. The man bow down and leave him.  
'This may not be a bad thing. It's our chance to get our hands on that unit' thought the president with narrow eyes hoping of a chance to capture the Gundam.  
Near Ceylon island  
The three unit still continue the path. Naruto thinking of the flashback before the mission.  
Flashback  
_"Currently, Ceylon island is in the state of anarchy. The Sinhalese majority and the Tamil minority are fighting a civil war. This long dispute had its roots in the 20th century. And Celestial Being will now end this ethnic conflict by armed intervention" explained Sumeragi the situation to meisters.__  
_Flashback end.  
"Ethnic conflict, huh?!" muttered Naruto.  
Ceylon island  
The civil war between the Tamil and Sinhalese is still very intense. The Anfs are shooting rapidly at the Tierens. As the battle continued some Anfs were shot down and explode.  
"We have decimated 30% of the enemy forces. Let's finish them with one last blow" said one of the Tieren pilot.  
"Captain, emergency transmission from HQ!" said the other pilot.  
"What is it ?" asked the captain.  
"Celestial Being is coming, sir!" answered the pilot.  
"I see. They are coming here, huh?Notify all squads!"muttered the captain then give an order.  
With Gundams  
"Proceed to your located mission objective based on Sumeragi Lee Noriega's combat projections. I expect everybody give the best performance, good luck"said Lockon Stratos.  
"I will do a thorough job" said Naruto with cool blue eyes.  
"Hey are you listening, Setsuna?" asked Lockon Setsuna, as he is not responding.  
Setsuna look at the screen and see the battlefield and remembered the time when he is little. He remembered how he nearly died, but was saved by 0 Gundam.  
"Setsuna, hey please respond Setsuna!" repeated Lockon.  
"Gundam" said Setsuna with his hair covering his eyes.  
"What did you say?" asked Lockon, not undestand.  
"I am Gundam" repeat Setsuna then look up. With that he took off ahead of them.  
"What was that?" asked Lockon, as Dynames turn its head to Rasiel.  
"Don't know" said Naruto, as he too pick up the speed.  
"Hey, you two!"said Lockon panicking.  
"Short straw! Short straw" repeated orange Haro.  
"Hush, I know that" said Lockon with annoyed look.  
Ceylon island  
The civil war is still continues. Both said firing at each other. A Tieren take out the blade trying to cut one Anf down. Suddenly, a pink beam shot from the sky destroying its arm with the blade. From the sky Exia comes down and land on the ground gracefully.  
"Exia, conflict confirmed. Proceeding to eradication" said Setsuna.  
Then Exia moves around a Tieten cut him in half. After that he jump to the sky, then land on the other Tieren and slash the other. Suddenly, there is a shot coming from the mountain, Exia brought the shield to protect himself.  
Rasiel has arrived and still in the sky, then pointing his guntlet at 5 Tierens and shoot them all in the head. Then he land on on earth, crossing his armed dash forward and cut down 5 more units, at the same time. Then he took off to a HRL base  
At the HRL base  
When Rasiel arrived, he open the hatch on his shoulder and fire GN missiles at the base.  
"Man, now this makes me a mass murder. But that's what Celestial Being is..." said Naruto closing his eyes then opening them.  
With Lockon  
Dynames is sniping the enemies units, shot them down one after another. Then He targeted the ship with some mobile suits on them, shot a huge beam sinking the ship as well as destroying the rest of enemies.  
On the island  
Exia still cutting the enemies down one after another. Seeing that they don't have a chance, Tierens decide to retreat. But the rest of foolish Anfs decide to finish them.  
"Thanks for assistants! The enemy defense is crumbling. It's payback time" said the Anf pilot.  
"Those idiots"muttered Naruto, dashing forward and cut them down.  
"This is what being a Gundam meister means" said Setsuna with a cool voice.  
JNN HQ  
In a HQ, there is a woman trying to find information on the old man, that was the founder of Celestial Being. She is a pretty woman with brown shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes wearing a blue shirt.  
"So did you find it?" asked a woman the man that helping her. He is a man with short brown hair and wearing a white jacket.  
"Yes, this is it, Kinue"said the man.  
Then they open the files and look at the information.  
"I knew it, Aeolia Schenberg."said the woman stand at the back of the, as they look on the computer  
"But doesn't this guy has been dead over 200 years.." said a man, doesn't understand the connection. Suddenly he was cut off by a voice.  
"Celestial Being appeared!?" said a voice. They turned back and see the long hair guy with glasses speeding on the phone.  
"They intervened in former Sri Lanka's civil war and attacked both sides?" Ask a long hair man through phone.  
"But if they do that, won't that cause everyone to hate them? What exactly is Celestial Being thinking?" asked Kinue surprise with the action and put her hand on her chin, fall in to deep thought.  
Scene break  
After the intervention the three Gundams is heading back to the hideout. Suddenly above them there is a plane appeared. Then a Flag coming from it. Naruto immediately take the action and charge forward.  
"You guys go ahead, I will take care of this" said Naruto to two meisters through com link.  
The Flag transform to its mobile suit form take out beam saber and cross blade with Rasiel.  
"Pleased to meet you, Gundam!" said Graham with excitement.  
'This voice! So you are Graham Aker, huh?' thought Naruto with suspicion.  
"What are you doing here?"asked Naruto.  
"You had stolen my heart, Gundam!" exclaimed Graham with joy.


	5. Epispde 5: The changing world

It was midnight, there were two mobile suits crossed blades in the sky. One trying to overpowered the other. Graham, in his cockpit of the Flag, is still can't believe that he is facing a Gundam right now.  
"Who would've thought...facing you like this... Being a Virgo, I can't help but feel this is a sentimental destiny" said Graham to Naruto. With that said he boosted up and overpower Rasiel for seconds.  
"Tch..." said Naruto annoyed, then he back away a little, slash at the hand of the Flag, force Graham to drop his saber. Then the Flag flew back and swayed to right and left.  
"I was overpowered? However, you won't hit me from this distance with that kind of weapon" said Graham shocked then calmed himself.  
Rasiel dash forward trying to stab him with his guntlet, but the Flag quickly dodge to the right and clutch Rasiel on the shoulder.  
"As a souvenir...I'll take a piece of you with me!" said Graham with glee. Rasiel immediately slash to the right, force the Flag to let go.  
"Don't you dare touch me!" said Naruto coldly glaring at his opponent. The Flag fly back a little then take his rifle out and begin to fire at Rasiel. Rasiel move left and right dodging the shot, then he cross his arms dash forward with blurred speed at the Flag, destroying the rifle.  
"What the heck? His speed is insane!" said Graham at shocked with the speed of Gundam. Then he retreated back to the plane. Naruto just looked up from the cockpit emotionlessly.  
On the Union transport plane  
"My, my, you're such an unpredictable character" said Billy typing something.  
"I lost my rifle. I'll have to send in an explanatory report" said Graham with closed eyes and arms crossed.  
"You won't have to worry about that. Considering the data we obtained on the Gundam, even losing the entire Flag would have been a good trade" said Billy look up from his typing and look at Graham.  
"Besides that, Celestial Being's pilot sure was young" said Graham with eyes still closed with certainty.  
"You talked to him?" asked Billy.  
"Of course not. I could read his feelings from the way he moved his mobile suit.  
Also when I crossed blade with him I had a feeling of nostalgia" said Graham deep in thought. Billy just look at him with sympathy.  
"We have lost the Gundam" said the pilot of the plane.  
"I've been dumped" said Graham jokingly and raised both his arms aside shrugging his shoulders .  
With Rasiel  
Rasiel is currently flying back to the hideout.  
"So we have cross our blade once again, Graham Aker. But with Rasiel now, I am still a step ahead of you" said Naruto thought about the encounter.  
JNN HQ  
When the news about Celestial Being's intervention has reached the JNN HQ.  
The journalists were all busy and in a hurry to print the news as soon as possible.  
In one separate room, Kinue Crossroad is still trying to find more information about Aeolia Schenberg.  
"Aeolia Schenberg. An exceptional master of inventions who appeared in the second half of the 21st century. Advocate of the founding theory of solar power..." read Kinue the information, that she found. Then she took a sip of tea.  
'Not showing himself to the public, only his name had been carried down the generations. If this individual founded Celestial Being, they'd have it all. The capacity as well as the funds. But why have they waited 200 years to make their move?' thought Kinue looking at the picture of Aeolia on the screen.  
AEU Intelligence Agency HQ directors office  
The director of AEU Intelligence Agency also trying to find the information about Celestial Being founder. He is standing at the window look outside and waiting for the report. Then a man came from the back of him and report what he found.  
"Aeolia Schenberg's blood line came to an end at his generation"  
"What about the whereabouts of his assets?" asked the director still looked out the window.  
"The records of that time leave no indication..." answered the man.  
"He probably prepared for all this. Security in the 21st century was almost nonexistent, after all. Aren't they cautious... Celestial Being?" said the director then turn to the man in front of him.  
"Director, do you believe they'll continue with armed interventions?" asked the man.  
"I would if I were them. Prepare the data for the report to Parliament" said the director and sit on his chair  
HRL space elevator  
On the train station, there are three person standing at the table, seems like they are waiting someone. Then the automatic door open and one person step in. He has spiky blond hair with electric blue eyes. He is wearing a black T-shirt and a dark red shirt with high collar over it. On his neck is a necklace that has the mini kunai in the middle. Also he wear dark jeans. After that he go to their table.  
"Yo, you are late! You little brat!" said Lockon jokingly.  
"We thought you died" said Allelujah  
"Did something happen?" asked Setsuna.  
"I was filing the report on the Veda" said Naruto closing his eyes.  
"Well, at least the three of us made it out safely" said Lockon.  
"I will leave the next mission to you, guys" said Naruto suddenly surprising them.  
"Why do you not participate?" asked Allelujah surprised at the statement.  
"I have discuss with miss Sumeragi, and decide that from now on I am going undercover to gather information. Because, I am sure, that in every big organization, there is definitely a traitor. And Celestial Being is no exception" explained Naruto the reason why he will not participate.  
"I am sure you four can handle practically all missions. But when you guys is in trouble I will appear"  
"So you are saying that there is a traitor in our rank?"asked Setsuna narrowing his eyes.  
"Yes, but with the situation right now, he won't reveal himself anytime soon, of course I don't know who exactly is it, that's why I am gonna gather more information" said Naruto, then the waiter come and put a glass of milk on the table, in front of him.  
"Milk?" asked Naruto with a sweatdrop.  
"It's on me" said Lockon, make a shooting-like movement at Naruto.  
"Any way you guys will commence the next mission. I am going to gather information now" said Naruto, as he drunk his milk and walked away.  
"Sometimes, I wonder does he has emotions at all?!" said Lockon, looking at the leaving figure of Naruto. Then they left prepared for the next mission.  
At the same time, when they left, a man with the scar on left side of his face comes down from the lift. There are some soldiers waiting for him outside  
. One soldier came to him and saluted.  
"It's good to have you back, sir. How is the space Lieutenant Colonel?" asked the soldier.  
"It's ok there, but I personally like the ground better" said lieutenant with calm expression.  
"Then lets go the commander is waiting. So please..." said the soldier, but he was cut off by the lieutenant colonel.  
"Before that I'd like to drop by Ceylon" said the lieutenant bring his hand up in stop sign.  
"But if you do that..." said the soldier worriedly.  
"I am the man that can only believe things that seeing with own eyes. I am sure that the commander will understand"  
"Yes, sir. Then we will accompany you" said the soldier saluting.  
Union MSWAD HQ  
In the room of MSWD commander stood Graham Aker and Billy Katagiri, they reporting the commander about an encounter with Gundam.  
"We were supposed to find out the capacity of AEU new model, but turned out quite a mess" said the commander with his hand cross in a thinking position.  
"I never imagined that such a unit existed" said Graham, still amazed with Gundam ability.  
"I think to worth researching" said Billy.  
"So is the higher ups" said commander, then brought two files on the table. Graham and Billy just look surprised.  
"You two have witness Gundam and have been reassign" said commander.  
Graham and Billy picked up the file and read the name.  
"The Anti-Gundam Investigation Unit?" read Graham the file.  
"It's a new established unit. HQ probably will get the other name" said commander.  
"Professor Lief Eifman? The head engineer is in charge?" asked Billy surprised.  
"That's how importance the higher-ups place on this. I expect last result" said the commander with serious face.  
"Yes, sir. First lieutenant Graham Aker and engineer advisor Billy Katagiri had accepted the reassign to the Anti-Gundam Investigation Unit" said Graham, as both he and Billy saluting then turning to leave.  
Outside  
"I am surprised. Did you expect that to happen?" asked Billy turning to Graham , as they walking through corridor"  
" Of course not. Even I am not that omnipotent. But I did feel a sense of fate" said Graham, with a smirk.  
Union's University  
The teacher is reading a lecture about the history of Ireland's Ulster region being terrorized for the past 300 years.  
Then suddenly a door opened and a blond spiky haired boy step in.  
"Excuse me. I am a new transfer student from Japan. I am told that I will be in this class from now" said the new student to a teacher.  
"Oh! I have totally forgotten about a new student coming today" said a teacher embarrassed and scratch his head.  
"Ok introduce yourself please"  
"My names is Uzumaki Kurama. I like ramen and mobile suits. Well? What else can I say about myself? Guess I love adventure" said Naruto introduce himself, smiling not knowing melting all the girls hearts.  
"Does any one have a question?" asked Naruto the class, still smiling.  
"Yes, do you have a girlfriend?" asked one girl, while drooling when looking at Naruto.  
"Actually, no. But I prefer older women" said Naruto, while put a finger on his chin.  
"Awwww" whined all the girls.  
"All right just take your sit behind Saji and we will continue the lesson. Saji please raise you hand" said the teacher.  
Naruto saw a brown haired boy raised his hand, went behind him and took a sit.  
After the lessons  
Louise and Saji were sitting at the table of cafeteria.  
"Man, another report? Why do we need history if we are in engineer school" whined Saji with a heavy sigh. Then Louise repeat the sentence that the teacher said with a funny voice. Suddenly, there is a voice behind them. They turned their head and saw that Naruto stood behind them.  
"Ehm, I didn't interrupt anything, right?"  
"Oh, you are a new kid. Naruto, right?" said Louise, recognizing a new student.  
"Yes, I am Uzumaki Kurama. Nice to meet you two"  
"I am Saji Crossroad. And this is Louise Halevy" said Saji and also introduce Louise to Naruto.  
"Can I join you guys? I am new and don't know anyone here, do I'd like to make friends" said Naruto looking at those two  
"Not a problem" said Louise, smiling.  
"Well lets go I am gonna show you the school, are you coming with us, Louise?" asked Saji looking at her.  
"Well, I don't have anything interesting to do at home, so I will accompany you guys" said Louise after thinking for a minute. With that that left cafeteria to show the school for Naruto.  
Scene break  
At the large hotel, Wang Liu Mei is sitting in the chair, sipping her drink while waiting for someone. After a while, there is a man with long brown hair wearing a red business suit. He then took his opposite if Liu Mei.  
"A soft drink? I recommend the original cocktail here?" Said the man.  
"I am still a minor, sir"  
"Oh, my apologies"  
"The third mission will started soon. If you want to observe I recommend to prepare 3 monitors" said Liu Mei looking at the man.  
"Oh, thank you for recommendation. I'll be sure to observe it closely"  
Ceylon island. HRL Garrison  
In the hangar of HRL base is a part missile that Rasiel used to bombard the base. The soldier and lieutenant colonel step in the hanger and look at the missile.  
"So is it a part of those Gundams?" asked the lieutenant.  
"Yes, it was the only missile that we manage to found in one piece" report the soldier.  
"So did you guys found out anything?" asked lieutenant.  
"Yes, sir. Hey you! This is lieutenant colonel Sergei. An explanation if you would" said the soldier, then call the other ,in white investigation suit. The soldier in investigation suit begin to explain to detail of the missile. And then made a conclusion that no nation had ever had that kind of technology that this advanced.  
Scene break  
In one of hangar of MSWAD, Billy and Graham checking the capacity of the Flag.  
"Judge from the suit fuselage, the Gundam's outfit is 6 times greater than the Flag. I wonder what kind of motor it used?" said Billy checking the Flag's data.  
"Though the power output is impressive, but the maneuverability is more so" said Graham with crossing arms, behind Katagiri.  
"I confirmed that during you battle. And the only explanation is that strange light." said Billy turning to Graham.  
"Those special particles not only for stealth features, but also are used for controlling the suit" said Graham, thinking about the special particles.  
"They are likely to applied for weapons as well" said a voice under them. When they look down they see a grey hair old man with long silver hair wearing grey cost, in the right hand is a cane.  
"Professor Lief Eifman!" Said Katagiri surprised at the presence of professor.  
"A dreadful man... That Aeolia Schenberg. To have the technology that a decade ahead of us" said the professor, amazed but also fright at Aeolia.  
"If possible I would like to capture those Gundam units" said professor, with the desire to study Gundams.  
"I agree, for that I'd like this suit be tuned" said Graham looking at the Flag.  
"What about the burden on the pilot?" asked professor and turned his head to Graham.  
"It won't matter. But I'd like to be done in a week" said Graham seriously.  
"Oh? What an unreasonable man you are" said the professor jokingly  
"If I am not this forceful, I won't be able to seduce the Gundam"  
Then suddenly his phone is ringing.  
"What? Gundam has appeared?"  
Scene change  
"Where?" asked Sergei  
"They appeared in 2 places, sir"  
"2 places?" asked the soldier standing near Sergei.  
Scene change  
"South Africa?"  
"Yes. They probably intend to intervene the civil war over the mining rights to the minimal resources"  
South Africa. Mining mineral site  
Dynames is shooting the machines that are in mineral mines.  
"I really don't like doing this. It's like I am bullying the weak" said Lockon with a bored face.  
"Just hurry ups and disarm yourselves" said Lockon to himself frustrated. Just like that every machines began to run away from the mining site.  
Scene change  
Just as Graham decide to engage the Gundam, the professor stop him.  
"I wouldn't"  
"But, why. One is in Talivia now!" Said Graham  
"I hate narcotics with all my hearts. If they want to destroy that narcotic field then I will only support them. They intend to destroy the source of this war"  
South America. Talivia airspace.  
Kyrios is flying to the rendezvous point right now.  
"30 minutes have passed since I entered the holding pattern. Warning, complete. Kyrios commencing the operation now" said Allelujah. And with that he open the hatch and begin to drop the bomb on narcotic field.  
"97% on the target. Mission complete"  
"If its something like this I'll do it anytime"  
With that Kyrios flying away.  
Scene change  
"What the third is in Ceylon island right now?" asked Sergei  
"Yes, sir. He is in 7th Garrison" report the soldier.  
"Do you have a usable Tieren? I'll head out." Said Sergei  
"Lieutenant colonel himself?"  
"I said before I could only believed things by seeing with my own eyes.  
HRL 7th Garisson.  
Exia just cut down one after another.  
"Exia, continue to intervene. Eliminating the target "said Setsuna. Then Exia turn on GN drive and dash forward and cut down two more Tieren in a blink of eye.  
"First phase comple-" said Setsuna, but he was interrupt by a shot behind him.  
One light brown Tieren has flew down from above and began shoot at him. Exia managed to avoid the shoot then looked up at his opponent. In a cockpit of the Tieren, Sergei Smirnov looking at the Gundam.  
"So this is the Gundam...?" Said Sergei, as he zoomed in to take a closer look at Gundam. Then he flew down to the ground and drop the gun in his hand. Then took out a blade and activated it.  
"He threw away his gun?! Is he testing me?" said Setsuna suspiciously.  
"Show me the determination the eradicate wars, Gundam" said Sergei then he activate the booster to charge forward. But Exia immediately cut away the hand to hold the blade. But Sergei don't even faze.  
"You can have that arm, but..."said Sergei, then his Tieren grab Exia's head with his remaining arm. Exia tried to free his head, by using his GN sword to cut the arm but failed.  
"Your head is mine!" shouted Sergei, as he tight the hold on Exia's head, with intention to crush it.  
"You think I'll let you" shout Setsuna enraged, as he take to GN beam saber from the leg and cut off the remaining arm.  
"Haaaa" shout Setsuna as he charge at to the Tieren cut off the right leg with beam saber. The Tieren lost to the gravity and fall down. Exia then brought his hand to his head to three away the hand that still stuck on his head.  
"Don't touch me" said Setsuna calmly, looking down at the broken Tieren.  
Ptolemy  
Tieria Erde is very enrage, because he think that Naruto is too arrogant to decide all by himself.  
"Why did you allow that brat, to decide things on his own? He don't have any right to do what he is doing! And what he said, that Celestial Being has a traitor, that's bit possible" shout Tieria, glaring at Sumeragi.  
"Yes, he don't have any right to do what he is doing, but I also agree with him. Every organization have a traitor, and so is Celestial Being, but right now we can't confirm anything, so its best to let Naruto gather informations, beside with four meisters we can still commence missions, while Naruto gather informations. Of course in large operations he will participate as well" explained Sumeragi to Tieria about Naruto's decision.  
"Ok, but if he planing to betray us then I will personally destroy him myself" said Tieria, adjusting his glasses.  
"What about the mission?"  
"They completed it. Let's have a toast" said Sumeragi  
"I'll decline" said Tieria closing his eyes.  
Scene change  
Saji and Naruto had finished the trip around the school. Now they are returning home now.  
"Where do you live, Kurama" asked Saji, as he and Naruto walking on the street.  
"Well, actually I am you new neighbor" said Naruto with a grin showing the peace sign.  
"Eh? I don't know. Well then if you need anything just call me ok?" said Saji surprised then smile at his new neighbor  
"Ok" answered Naruto, as he and Saji standing near their house.  
"Well, then good night"  
"You too"  
Then they entered their respective houses  
Scene change  
When Saji enter his house he seeing his older sister already hurry for her work.  
"What? Work again?"  
"Yes, they call for me. They are very busy now because of Celestial Being" said Kinue, that she run away in a hurry.  
When he enter the living room his phone suddenly ringing. He look at the phone and see that is Louise calling.  
"Louise, what is it"  
"Hello, Saji? Turn on the news hurry!"  
"What"  
"Just turn on the news!"  
Saji turn on the news and listen. The news say about the terrorist of Real Ireland had cease their terrorists action and Ireland is in peace now after 400 of wars.  
"This is..."  
"It's amazing, right" said Louise through the phone also amazed.  
"The world...is changing" said Saji still not believing what he is seeing just now.  
In the other house  
Naruto is sitting on the sofa also watch the news. When he turn off the TV. He go to the window, look at the moon.  
"It's only the beginning" said Naruto with determined look.


	6. Episode 6: Celestial Being is being used

Ptolemy  
The crew are gathering at the bridge to watch the news. On the news is the president of HRL, and he said that he view the act of Celestial Being like terrorism and will not hesitate to answer with force if the intervention will continued and call for Unions and AEU in helping to support them.  
"Look at that, we are hated" said Lichty jokingly.  
"It's as expect" said Lasse with serious face.  
"But with this, didn't we just strengthen up HRL military" said Chris  
"Let them strengthen as much as they want, we will still continue with out armed interventions. After all, to eradicate all wars is the ultimate goal of Celestial Being" said Tieria, coming in the room.  
In Naruto's house  
Naruto sitting in the sofa, watching the news and eating ramen. When he finished he put the bowl down and look at the president of HRL with hard eyes.  
"You can't stop us" said Naruto, as he narrowed his eyes. Then Naruto contact Tieria, so he could help with finding what he want.  
"What do you want?" Asked Tieria with cold voice.  
"I want you to contact Veda and give me the list of the observers of Celestial Being" said Naruto with serious face  
"Why the observers, you suspect one of them is a traitor?" asked Tieria suspiciously.  
"That's right, I deduce that the traitor can only be it either in Fereshte or the observers, because I have the ability to feel the malice if the person, and no person in Ptolemy give me that feeling, not even you" said Naruto then he smirk when he talk about Tieria.  
"Very funny you brat. Will you participate in the mission?" asked Tieria  
"Maybe, I will see the situation that I will vibrancy you" said Naruto, as he put touch his chin with a finger.  
"Ok, I will give you the list. Contact me if you find something important" said Tieria then he log out. Naruto just sigh at the attitude.  
On the island  
In the Hangar the Gundams is being repaired by mini robots. Allelujah and Lockon are resting now.  
"Allelujah, have you heard the Real IRA's declaration of disarmament?" asked Lockon as he standing near Allelujah looking at the Gundams.  
"Yeah!" answered Allelujah reading his book.  
"Because of that, some countries are supporting us, but its only temporary" said Lockon.  
"If we disappear now, then all will go back to old ways. Yeah, I know. To eradicate ears is no simple task" said Allelujah, with a serious face.  
"That's why you should rest. There will be much more harder mission ahead of us" advised Lockon.  
"The realization of eternal peace. That's the reason the Gundams exist" said Allelujah looking at Kyrios.  
HRL Joint Commander Centre  
The Commander is sitting in the chair, in front of him is Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Smirnov.  
"So how was it Lieutenant Colonel? You fought the Gundam, right. Tell me your honest opinion" said the commander  
"Yes, sir. It just my opinion but I believe there is no mobile suit that can match the Gundams right now" said Sergei, as he give his opinion.  
"So it's that powerful?" asked the commander, not very pleased.  
"It's just my personal opinion" answered Sergei honestly.  
"Then It seems I have made the right decision calling you here" said the commander, smiling a little.  
"Lieutenant Colonel, get you hands on the Gundam, before Union and AEU does" said the commander.  
"Yes, sir" said Sergei saluting.  
"A special force will be formed. I will leave the personal selections to you, but there is one soldier I want you to look after. Enter" said the commander then look at the door waiting for the person to come in. When the door opened a young girl, age of seventeen, with long white hair and yellow eyes wearing a standard HRL come in. Then she saluting to Sergei.  
"Pardon me. I was dispatched from the Human Enhancement Agency's technical research facility. I am Enhanced Soldier No. 1. Second lieutenant Soma Peries" said she, introducing herself.  
"Human Enhancement Agency. Isn't our deceased ace pilot from that as well?" asked Sergei, suddenly remember that their past ace is from that place as well.  
"Yes, it seems the project were carried secretly. The higher-ups believe that they will be secret weapons against Gundams" said commander.  
"As of today, I have been assigned to the lieutenant colonel special task force. It is an honor to serve under you" said Peries, with emotionless face.  
"She is still to young to be our trump card..." said Sergei looking at Peries.  
"But, so is Naruto is he not? To become our ace pilot at the age of ten, its a shame that he had died" said the commander regretly.  
At the park  
Naruto is sitting on the bench eating an ice cream, while looking at the people around him. Suddenly, he imagined that the bomb hit the fontan, then all the people around him died with gruesome death. Then the imagination disappeared like it never happen. Suddenly, a voice from in front him startled him.  
"Oh, hey you. You are our new neighbor right?" said a voice. When Naruto looked up he saw an attractive woman, with short brown hair, wearing a white blouse and a short black skirt.  
"Yeah, my name is Uzumaki Kurama but who are you?" asked Naruto the woman.  
"Oh, I am the older sister of Saji. My name is Kinue Crossroad" introduced Kinue herself.  
"It's nice to meet you miss Crossroad" said Naruto standing the bowing to her.  
"Nice to meet you too and don't call me miss Crossroad. It make me feel old. Just call me Kinue"said Kinue.  
Well then call me Kurama. I heard from Saji, that you work in JNN. Don't you have to work today?" asked Naruto looking at her.  
"No, today is Sunday. So I don't have to work" answered Kinue.  
"What are you investigating in JNN, if you don't mind telling me?" asked Naruto.  
"I am trying to find more information about Celestial Being now, specifically the biography of Aeolia Schenberg" answered Kinue looking at the people around.  
"So it's about Celestial Being, after all they are the hottest topic right now"said Naruto.  
"Yes. Are you interested in this as well?" asked Kinue turning to Naruto.  
"Yes, so what do you think about their action?"  
"I don't understand them, all they do is just make all the people in the world hate them. I can't see how they can bring peace like that" said Kinue honestly. Suddenly, Natuto's phone ringing.  
"Excuse me, I need to go. That was a pleasure talking to you" he said to Kinue.  
"You have to go? Well I'll see the other time then Kurama" said Kinue, a little sad.  
"Yeah, sorry for that " said Naruto apologetically.  
"Don't mind it!" Said Kinue, smiling  
. Then she look at the running figure of Naruto  
'He is pretty handsome for some on his age. What am I thinking?' thought Kinue embarrassed.  
Union MSWAD hangar  
There is a brand new Flag with black colour standing in the hangar. Professor Lief Eifman is giving Graham information about his new Flag.  
"It's magnificent, professor" said Graham, impressed looking at his new Flag.  
"But the trade off is that even with the anti-G system fully functional, you will experience 12Gs at top speed" explained Billy the disadvantage of the New Flag.  
"Let's say it is what I expected" said Graham still looking at his new Flag.  
Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them, all turned to see two person with AGIU(Anti-Gundam Investigation Unit) uniform came to them.  
"Spectacular, so this is the First Lieutenant Flag" said one of them. He is a dark skin man with a strange hair style.  
"Warrant Officer Howard Mason and Master Sergeant Darryl Dutch, as requested by First Lieutenant Graham Aker are reporting for duty as part of AGIU" said the second person. He is a short brown hair man that wearing glasses. Both he and Mason are saluting to Graham. Graham seeing they saluted, also do that. Then he welcomed them to the AGIU.  
Union Predident Office  
The President is sitting in his office and discussing with David about the daytime news.  
"David, did you see the daytime news? The commentors were discussing whether we should designate Celestial Being as the world police" talked the President sounding pleased about the decision.  
"I think it's a brilliant proposition. Unlike the United Nations, they don't require maintenance fees" said David, as he carried a stack of documents.  
"Every human has a skeleton of two in his closet. No nation is free of sin. No one will dare to join forces with such organization" said the President closing his eyes. Then he heard a knock and a person came in.  
"Mr. President. We heard that Taribia will make an announcement tomorrow" said the person. After hearing that both President and David fall deep on thoughts.  
Ptolemy  
Sumeragi Lee Noriega is contacting Veda and asked it prediction. After a minute Veda showed the result on the screen.  
"So it's exactly like mine" muttered Sumeragi looking at the screen.  
"So we've come up with 12 response plans. Our position will be endangered no matter which one we pick" said Sumeragi closing her eyes. Then she heard a beeping sound, look at the monitor and seeing Chris contacting her.  
"Sumeragi-san, Taribia is making an announcement right now" said Chris in hurry.  
"So it's Taribia, after all" said Sumeragi expecting this to happen.  
Scene change  
The president of Taribia is making an announcement about USA dictate the claim on the solar energy on orbital elevator and that the Republic of Taribia will withdraw from Union and assert independent right to solar energy. And that if any military or politically pressure prevents from achieving this then they will respond with military force.  
In Naruto's house  
Naruto is sitting the sofa watching the needs and eating pizza. When announcement ended, he walked to the window look at the city.  
"You think you can use us huh Taribia. I will make you regret that decision" said Naruto glaring at no one particular. Then he turn on the computer and contact Ptolemy.  
"Sumeragi-san? I will participate in this mission. Please tell the other meisters"  
"Ok. But why you suddenly decide to join this mission? Did you want to gather informations? And have you find out anything?" asked Sumeragi through com link.  
"I hate being used so I am gone teach Taribia a lesson not to mess with me. And I didn't found out anything yet. The observers didn't make any movement at all" said Naruto  
"Ok, then prepare for the mission and good luck" said Sumeragi.  
"Thank you"  
With that the screen turn off. Naruto go out of the house.  
HRL base  
All the HRL soldier watching the news right now.  
"Second Lieutenant you know why Taribia decided to switch to hard line policy" asked Sergei still listen to the news.  
"They believe that if Union launch a military strike, Celestial Being will help them by interventing" answered Peries the question.  
"Exactly" said Sergei.  
Scene change  
"How do you like this invitation, Gundam ?" Said Graham looking at the screen while still continue to wear a suit.  
Scene change  
"We will take action even if we know we are being used" said Liu Mei looking out of the cars window.  
Ptolemy  
"We will commence the mission now. Contact the Gundam Meister please" said Sumeragi to everyone on the bridge.  
Scene change  
Setsuna is running to the river the dive in the river. Under the water is hangar with Exia in it. Then he go in the cockpit and activate Exia.  
"Exia, Setsuna , heading out"  
On the island  
Lockon and Allelujah also hurrying up in the cockpit of Dynames and Kyrios.  
In the forest far from the city  
"Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, going to intervene" said Allelujah in cockpit.  
"I heard Naruto will be in the mission as well"said Lockon reminding about a blond Gundan meister.  
"Why is he decide to participate?" asked Allelujah curiously.  
"He said he hate to things the most. One is betrayal. The other is that being used. Any way let's go. Dynames, Lockon Stratos, commencing attack" said Lockon. Then Kyrios and Dynames take off.  
In the forest not far from the city  
Naruto is running deep in the forestT, when he is near one big tree he deactivate the camouflage mode of Rasiel and go in the cockpit.  
"Rasiel, Uzumaki Naruto, going to execute" said Naruto with cool voice. With that Rasiel take off to the direction of Taribia.  
Scene change  
In the sky, location unknown, the Flag fighters are flying to Taribia.  
"We finally get to face Gundams. I am looking forward to that First Lieutenant" said one soldier to Graham through com link.  
"Me too" said Graham  
"Well lets see how well this Custom Flag holds up against the Gundam. No, it better holds up well" said Graham with excitement  
Scene change  
The Union fleet and U.S second fleet had just reach Taribian waters. Air units have also sortied from Brazilian base. They appear to have gained air superiority over major Taribian cities. Taribian ground mobile suits are assembling at 3 major cities.  
At the ocean, one Union soldier look behind him and see Exia flying to the direction of Taribia. He immediately report the information to the commander . Above the city of Taribia, Kyrios and Dynames also have just arrive. At the capital of Taribia, Rasiel had arrived and floating at the air, waiting for the other Gundams, looking down at the Taribian military forces.  
Taribian Prime Minister office  
The Prime Minister is waiting for the arrival of Celestial Being, as he looking out of the window. Then one person came in and report that Celestial Being had arrived.  
Ptolemy  
"Mission start!" Said Sumeragi  
At the capital of Taribia  
Rasiel charge to the 5 mobile suits on the ground and cut them down in a flash. The Taribian mobile suits began counter attack, but Rasiel open the hatch in the shoulder and firing GN missiles at them, destroyed them.  
"Why? We haven't done anything yet?" asked one pilot frighten. Rasiel just dash forward crossing his arms and slash him with both guntlets.  
"Rasiel, continue intervention. You guys tried to use us. Now I am going to show you guys why you should not mess with me" said Naruto with emotionless voice, his eyes seems shiny icy blue color.  
Scene change  
"The Celestial Being founder... Aeolia Schenberg said very clearly in his declaration. Celestially Being considers countries that incite war to be a valid target for armed interventions" said Liu Mei sitting at the table sipping her drink.  
At one of Taribia major cities  
When Exia had arrived he immediately began to shoot down at Taribia force.  
Then he land to the ground and pointing his GN sword at the enemies.  
"Taribia has been designated as the war-inciting nation. Conflict confirmed. Proceeding to eliminate targets" said Setsuna. With that He activated Exia's sword and charge at the enemies, cut down one after another.  
Second city  
Kyrios is shooting at Taribia force in his mobile armor mode. Then he fly forward to transformed in mobile suit mode.  
"Kyrios, commencing intervention" said Allelujah continue to shoot at the Taribia force. At the same time Dynames is shooting down Taribian mobile suits using his sniper.  
"Dynames, sniping the targets" said Lockon as he continued to snipe at the targets.  
"And don't you dare use us for you selfish ambitions. But I am worried about Naruto, he hate being use the most after all" said Lockon, thinking how Naruto is doing.  
Scene change  
The Prime Minister of Taribia just receive the report about Gundams attacking his army.p  
"So, the Gundams attacking our armies. Get me President Bryan on hotline" said P.M.  
Scene change  
"So it seems that Celestial Being deemed you country the source of conflict and begin its attack. I find their actions regrettable... Of course if you reconsider your secession from Union, then we will be happy to help you protect you country"said President through the phone. When he end the call he turn to David and said.  
"Our army will now commencing attacking Celestial Being to support our ally, the Republic of Taribia"  
Taribia  
Rasiel continue to destroy Taribia's mobile suits one after another. Only five remain. Suddenly, Naruto receive a signal that something is coming to him at great speed. He looked up and saw a black Flag is charging at him in mobile armor mode.  
In Flag's cockpit, Graham seeing the same Gundam that he fought last time.  
"Now I am free to fight you, Gundam. Good choice Mr. President" said Graham.  
The Flag continue to fire at Rasiel, but Rasiel is dodging gracefully. Then the Flag charge forward and transform to a mobile suit mode. Rasiel begin shooting at him from his guntlets. The Flag take out his beam saber and engage Rasiel. Rasiel fly back a little, cross his arms and dash forward with blurred speed. The Flag had just enough time to dodge the dangerous strike.  
"The same trick will not work on me twice!" Said Graham, then he turn and began shooting at Rasiel with his rifle. One shot had hit Rasiel in the shoulder, seeing that Naruto dive in the ocean.  
"You have got him First Lieutenant!"  
"No, he got away"  
"Custom Flag. It holds up pretty well, but to think that they even can operate underwater, those Gundams are versatile beyond belief" said Graham, thinking about what he seeing.  
Underwater  
Rasiel had just escape successfully.  
"You have really surprised me today, Graham Aker. But still we are both holding back, right?" Said Naruto to himself.  
Crossroad house  
Saji watch the news and don't understand why Taribia had been attack by Celestial Being.  
"Hey, sis what does this mean? Why did Celestial Being attack Taribia's army? That country didn't attack anyone!" Saji asked his sister.  
"I suppose" answered Kinue typing the news.  
"They said they want to eradicate conflicts. But all they ate doing is creating more conflicts. That is just not right"said Saji looking at the TV.  
Kinue stop typing for a little, sighing and looking at Saji  
"The world doesn't work that simply, you know"  
Naruto's house  
Naruto is lying in his bed look up at the ceiling. Then he stand up go to the window and look at the moon.  
"I will change this world no matter what. That's the promise of a lifetime" said Naruto with a hard look. 


	7. Episode 7: Breaking the limit

Azadistan  
At the Azadistan palace, the queen is watching the news about the rejoin of Taribia to Union. Also Taribia receives a special visit from America's President. The Prime Minister and President are currently shaking their hands. And it seems the event days ago was planned by America and Taribia, as a result Celestial Being is being used. The princess is a beautiful woman with long black hair, slight tanned skin and has sapphire colored eyes. Currently, she is wearing a long white dress and a big white hat on her head. She is Azadistan first queen, Marina Ismail. Then she heard a voice behind her, turned back and saw her best friend, Shirin Bakhtiar. Shirin is a woman with short curly brown hair, with glasses. She is currently wearing a long green dress.  
"Not really. It means Celestial Being would go as far as attacking Taribia in order to accomplish their goal of eradicating wars. Even if they went against public opinion" said Shirin closing her eyes. Then she opened them and said:  
"It would better to reconsider any plans involving them, don't you think"  
"Shirin..."  
"Queen Marina, it's time for foreign excursions. I will wait for good news"said Shirin smiling.  
"I will try my best. In order to save Azadistan we have to obtain solar energy" said Marina with determination and turn back to leave. But before she can leave, Shirin suddenly ask her.  
"Can I ask you 1 question... Why you decide to take this position"  
"Isn't it obvious? I am the only one who can fulfill it" said Marina turning her head a little.  
HRL Orbital Elevator  
"Sis, you don't have to really come and see me off!" Said Saji standing near the linear line.  
"I need to drop by branch office here, so its on the way. Listen, Saji, you better study hard. Even though you scholarship covers the field trip, I am the one who pays fire travel fairs" said Kinue, then she put her hands on her hips scowling a little.  
"By the way, why didn't I see that new friend of yours any more. Kurama, is his name. Am I right?"  
"Well, he actually a little busy on some research of his but what exactly is it. He didn't tell me" said Saji putting his finger on his chin in thought  
"Why are you suddenly interest on him?"  
"N-Nothing like that! It's just last time when we met at the park, we had a nice time spending talking"  
"Really? Well sorry for increasing you burden sis. It's just Louise wanted a private cabin no matter what..." said Saji sweatdroping.  
"That rich princess" said Kinue with a heavy sigh.  
"Are you to talk about me?" asked Louise running to them.  
"L-Louise?"  
Louise then turn to Kinue smiling brightly and said:  
"Don't worry big sis. I will take a good care about Saji"  
"Well, you two better go or you will be late. Good bye" said Kinue, as she went for her work.  
At the same station.  
Soma Peries is waiting for the arrival of Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Smirnov. After a while, Sergei arrived and came near Peries.  
"The paper work is finished. We're departing Second Lieutenant" said Sergei.  
"Understood, sir" replied Peries. With that they went to the lift.  
Naruto's house  
Naruto is trying to find any information on the observers. He find out that the most influence of them is Alejandro Corner and Laguna Harvey. Alejandro Corner duals as diplomat of United Nations and Celestial Being support. He is a very ambitious and arrogant person, being born in Corner family. He also have a deep lusts for power, and Naruto suspect that is his reason for supporting Celestial Being. The second most influential is Laguna Harvey. He is the president of Linear Train Industries; his company is contracted for operations and maintenance over the orbital elevators, and he is a member of Celestial Being, in secret. Laguna is one of the few people in the world with influence and vast resources to provide Celestial Being resources for operations without attracting attention from world authorities.  
"These two is the most suspected for now. Alejandro can betray us any minute if he is not satisfied with our results. And Laguna also can betray us for greater political influence over the world. The question is... When will they make their move? muttered Naruto to himself narrowing his eyes.  
Then he receive a message from Ptolemy about spying on the new mobile suit of HRL.  
On the island  
"This is a mission plan from Sumeragi-san. We are to spy on the new mobile suit performance test. Depending on the results, we may have to destroy it" said Allelujah. Then suddenly his phone ringing. He picked up and answered:  
"Hey, Allelujah is that you?"  
"Yes, it's me Naruto. Why did you call?"  
"You are going to spy on the performance of the new unit then return to Ptolemy right?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"I will go with you as well. I find some information and going to report. Meet you at the station then"  
"Ok. See you"  
"What did he want?" asked Lockon standing near Allelujah.  
"He want to go with on this mission then report back to Ptolemy. He said he found some information and will personally report" answered Allelujah.  
"Then you and Naruto be careful there. After the Taribia incident, we are pretty much by the whole world" warned Lockon.  
On the space base of HRL  
Lieutenant Colonel and Second Lieutenant had arrived at the base. Then they were brought to a hangar where the new mobile suit of HRL is locating.  
"So this is the suit"said Sergei looking at  
suit with interest.  
"Yes. The suit has been adjusted to match Second Lieutenant Peries reaction speed" said the head engineer there.  
"MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Tau-II" said the engineer the name of the suit.  
"Tieren Tau-II... My own mobile suit" said Peries looking at the suit.  
"So this is a trump card against Gundams..." said Sergei also looking at the suit.  
2 days later  
Naruto and Allelujah had meet up 2 days ago. Right now they are heading to the space station at Gravity Lock.  
"So what did you find out, Naruto?" asked Allelujah drinking his coffee.  
"We'll if you want to know so bad I will tell you. Their is 2 observers I suspect the most that probably turn on us" said Naruto seriously  
"Who are they? And why did you suspect them. They are just observers right?" asked Allelujah curiously.  
"I am not gonna tell you their name here. It's just not safe"  
"Ok, we will arrive at the station soon"  
HRL Low Orbital Station Gravity Lock Louise and Saji are exploring the mall now. They are currently walking hand in hand.  
"It feels so much better to have gravity"said Louise  
"Yeah"  
"My misstress, it's almost time". They heard a voice in front if them. They look forward and see two Chinese person walking cross them.  
"Yes, I an aware of that" answered Chinese girl. When they walk passed them, she look at Saji with the corner of her eyes. Saji staring at her, immediately feel the pain as Louise pull him at the ear.  
"Ouch!"  
"Don't look at the other girls!"  
"Sorry!"  
At the space near the Gravity Lock  
Two mobile suit had just launch from the base at the empty space to perform mobile suit test.  
"Second Lieutenant, show me the suit maneuverability. Go through a designated course at maximum acceleration" said Sergei through com link. Tau-II then activated its booster and dash forward at max speed. Then it do the same only at the opposite course.  
" It differed from the course by only 0,25% at maximum acceleration. So this is a power of Enhanced Soldier. But still the result can't match the result of Project K-9. However she is so young" analyzed Sergei the result they he saw.  
Suddenly, Peries feel a strange feeling in her head.  
"What is this feeling?"  
Scene change  
At the station, Naruto and Alkelujah had just arrive. Suddenly, Allelujah feel a strange feeling, then his head began to ache.  
"What is this feeling?... My head" said Allelujah sit down clutching his head. Naruto walking ahead of him, suddenly turn back and seeing Allelujah clutching his head. He immediately run back to him the shake him up.  
"Allelujah, Allelujah! Are you all right? Oy! Answer me Allelujah" asked Naruto worried keep shaking Allelujah.  
Scene change  
At the practice field, Peries also feel a headache because if that she can't control her suit normally. The Tau-II just leave a designated course.  
"Lieutenant, you are leaving the designated course. What's wrong?" remind Sergei then asked worriedly.  
"Colonel... Something is inside my head..."answered Peries painfully.  
Scene change  
At the station, Allelujah can't take the pain any more and fall in his knees. Naruto is still shaking Allelujah, ask what us wrong with him. People around just look at them and wonder what's wrong.  
"Allelujah, Allelujah hang on dude! You here me!" shouted Naruto.  
"What's with this headache?" asked Allelujah look up painfully. He moaned in pain for a little, then suddenly his expression change and the bang is covering his left eye now.  
"Shit, who the hell is it? Don't enter my mind without permission" asked the changed Allelujah.  
'Allelujah has the personality distortion?' thought Naruto narrowing his eyes.  
Scene change  
At the practice space, Peries is also hearing a voice in her head.  
"Who are you?" She asked in her head.  
Scene change  
"Bastard, I an going to kill you" yelled Allelujah.  
"Oy, who are you talking to, Allelujah?" asked Naruto  
"There is some anoying voice in my head" said Allelujah turn his head to Naruto.  
"In you head?"  
"Yeah!"  
Scene change  
Peries has heard the voice in her head scream that it will kill her. She went berserk and aiming her gun at the Gravity Lock Orbiral Station. Sergei seeing this, shout:  
"Stop it,Lieutenant". And immediately dash forward with intention to stop her. But he was to late, as Tau-II began shoot rapidly at Gravity Lock.  
Scene change  
At the station, there is a shake and the debris are falling from the ceiling. Louise and Saji wonder what is happening.  
"What is going on?" asked Louise looking at the ceiling.  
"Maybe it's space debris hitting the station" guessed Saji.  
Scene change  
Sergei is trying to stop Peries from destroying Gravity Lock, but she isn't listening and keep firing at the station. Then suddenly three blocks were tear away from the others.  
In the centre block  
Suddenly, in the station people began to float, as the station lose all its gravity. People began to panic. Louise and Saji also feel not safe.  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Louise scared.  
At the station, Allelujah head had just stop hurting. He then began to think who is that. Suddenly he heard one person that the Gravital Block has been tear away.  
"An accident? My sincerest condolence" said Allelujah smirking. Then he suddenly feel a pull on his collar, look at the hand and seeing that is Naruto.  
"You asshole! Why the heck are you smirking like that? There are innocent people in that block!" yelled Naruto pissed of. Just as Naruto tried to punch him, Allelujah stop his punch. When Naruto look back he see that Allelujah has return to normal.  
"What the heck is that?"  
"My split personality, but we must first save those people"  
With that both of them run the hangar where their Gundams located.  
Scene change  
At the space, Tau-II had finally stop shooting. Peries in Tau-II cockpit had lost conscious. Sergei is trying to contact her but can't. Then he demand a report about the damage on GB7. The report said that the Gravity Block No 7 has 232 people await to rescue and that in more than 14 minutes the gravity of the Earth will draw it in. Sergei after hearing the report immediately dash forward to the GB7 to assist the rescue party.  
Scene change  
Wang Liu Mei is counting the time the GB7 left until the gravity pulled in.  
"The rescue party is on the way, but they won't make it in time"  
Suddenly, a voice calling her from behind.  
"My mistress, Allelujah Haptism and Naruto Uzumaki have..."  
"Huh? Naruto is here?"  
Scene change  
Sergei had just arrive at the GB7. He immediately began to push the GB7 back, but it proved really hard. He calculated the time and make a conclusion that if in 5 minutes he can't push the block back then the gravity will kick in and more than 232 people will die. Just as he was about to give up, he hear the beeping sound on his screen. Look at the screen he saw two signal of mobile suits coming here at great speed. It was Kyrios and Rasiel. Kyrios and Rasiel immediately begin to assist Sergei in pushing back the block, but the block is still too heavy. Sergei wondered why Celestial Being is helping in rescue mission.  
JNN Pillar of Heaven Base Station Branch office  
Kinue is currently typing something on the screen. Then one person brought the list of people that are in GB7. She looked up and saw Saji and Louise names. She felt shock at seeing their names.  
"No way..."  
At GB7  
Kyrios, Rasiel and Sergei's Tieren is trying to push back the block is quick as possible. Sergei look at the situation and see that even with 2 Gundams they barely able to maintain the suddenly he heard a voice contacting him from the red Gundam.  
"Can you hear me? Everyone, gather in the central block, please!" said Naruto through radio  
"This voice... Is it Gundam's pilot?" wondered Sergei.  
"I repeat...if you don't want to die gather in the centre"  
Scene change  
"Hey, Louise, isn't this voice sound familiar" asked Saji hearing the voice  
"Yeah! His voice is exactly like Kurama. But that can't be right? He is on Earth now" guessed Louise.  
"Any way lets do as he said"  
With that all the people are gathering at the central block.  
Scene change  
At the GB7, Rasiel had back away a little. Then he took off his left guntlet and strap on his right guntlet.  
"What are you planing, Naruto?" asked Allelujah through com link  
"It was meant to be my ace. But I can't let innocent people die, so I don't have a choice" said Naruto  
Then Rasiel begin to gather GN particles through both guntlet. Suddenly their is a huge beam like saber coming from the guntlets. It was the size of one block and very dense. Allelujah and Sergei look at shock at the huge beam saber  
"This is my ace, GN Mega Saber" said Naruto.  
"Haaaaaa"  
Then he cut both the right and left block away in a slice. With that Kyrios and the Tieren mange to push the central block where the Earth gravity is not effected. The rescue party had arrived, seeing they didn't need any more, Rasiel and Kyrios flew away.  
On Earth  
The news about all passenger being rescued and no one is injured make all the people cheered. Kinue is praying for her brother hearing that look up relieved.  
Ptolemy  
Sumeragi after hearing the rescue mission gone successfully began to leave the bridge. When she opened the door she see that Tieria is argueing with Naruto.  
"You choose to abandon the mission recommended by Veda and choose to prioritize this rescue mission. On top of that the world now knows about Rasiel's Mega Saber" said Tieria look at Naruto with cold eyes.  
"There are innocent people there! But guess you will never understand why I did that. After all, you are not a human" said Naruto glaring at Tieria.  
"I am gonna say this, you are not fit to be Gundam Meister any more" said Tieria coldly then turn to leave. Sumeragi just look at Naruto in sympathy.


	8. Episode 8: Seven Swords & Sefer

South America. Mineral mining site  
After the intervention of Celestial Being, the mercenaries had lost the job. They are currently gathering in the mineral mining site, to planing their next action.  
"Jeez, those Celestial whatever can sure mess things up. This country's economy depend entirely on mining these stones. Countless nations and corporations are going to suffer because of this. For the sake of stoping wars they don't seem to give a damn about people" said a man with long curly red hair and a beard. He is wearing a red shit with grey pants and a towel is hanging on his shoulder. He just standing there, looking at the ruins around him. Suddenly a voice from behind calling him. He turned back and see a man with a phone coming near him.  
"Commander. There is a call for you from PMC Trust"  
The beard man turn to him and pick up the phone to answer.  
"Ali Al-Serges here. Hey, what do you mean it's canceled? I am already here! We mercenaries live off conflicts. If this goes on, Moralia is gonna be ruined" said Al-Serges not satisfied with the answer of a person on the phone. After listening what the person tell him, he answered.  
"Fine, I will return to base." And with that he and the call.  
"What's wrong?" asked a person behind him. Al-Serges laugh a little then answered.  
"It appears that AEU's big shots finally moved their assess"  
AEU Central Parliament  
The council of AEU are currently discussing about sending their troops to Moralia. Because they need Moralia's PMC for space development.  
"But even if the economy is about to collapse, if we send troops to Moralia then Celestial Being will..." said one fat member with very short hair. But was interrupt by a blond female council with short hair.  
"But that's exactly, why we should dispatch our troops"  
"But if my nation deploys troops to foreign territories, the political backlash would be..." replied the same fat member.  
"We can just leave the colony development to HRL and Union. Without our financial support, they won't accomplish anything" said a member in white jacket confidently.  
"While that may be true for a financially well-downed nation like yours, my country faces various difficulties" said a fat member with moustaches.  
"But if we let HRL or Union gain control over the space then we will lose our final frontier"  
"Exactly. We cannot afford any further delays in space race. I suggest that only the nations in favor of the plan are obliged to deploy troops to Moralia. However, this deployment had to be announced as a joint AEU measure. We will be the white knights coming to Moralia's rescue" said a final member of the council.  
Ptolemy  
Naruto just finished reporting the information he found.  
"Alejandro Corner and Laguna Harvey huh ?! They definitely the most influential people of the world. But still you are saying there is a chance that they will betray us. Can't you find any proof" said Sumeragi siping the bottle with alcohol.  
"That's impossible right now. As you know, the Corner family worked directly under Aeolia Schenberg, when he is still alive. Alejandro Corner may even know more about the plan then us. I think that's his reason for not betraying us for now" said Naruto his opinion.  
"All right we will watch out for those two. Anything else?"  
"Yeah. Wang Liu Mei was also seeing making contact with Corner . Don't trust her just yet" said Naruto seriously.  
"Aren't you too cautious, Naruto? I mean that girl is crazy about you. Why will she betray us?" asked Lasse jokingly.  
"She will do anything to see the change of the world. Even if it means betraying Celestial Being"  
"Any way, there is a report from our agent on Earth. The President of Republic Moralia and foreign ministers of major AEU nations are conducting a top secret meeting" said Sumeragi with a serious face.  
"It's clearly the challenge directed at us" said Tieria, floating in the room. He then look at Naruto displeased. Naruto just turn away from him.  
"It will be a hard mission. We will also return to surface to back you up. We need all Gundam Meisters, so your information gathering need to wait Naruto. You both prepare to sortieing. Allelujah is already in Kyrios" said Sumeragi looking at Naruto.  
"Yes, I understand" said Naruto then leaving the bridge. When he left, Tieria turn look at the door and said.  
"I don't understand, why Veda had chose him as one of meisters"  
AEU Capital of France. France Ministry of Foreign Affairs  
Marina Ismail is currently trying to ask help, to gain access of solar energy for Azadistan, from the Prime Minister of France.  
"Technical assistance for developing solar energy technology?" muttered the PM of France.  
"We sincerely requesting for your help" pleaded Marina.  
"Our nation is very keen on helping, but... You country's situation is highly unstable. If you can't guarantee the safety to our technician. Then I am afraid the Parliament won't agree to this" said PM reluctantly.  
"I see" said Marina sadly.  
"But I will try to help Azadistan with food assistance" said PM.  
"I thank you for your help" said Marina bowing and leave the cabinet. The PM look out of the window, to see Marina open the car's door and sit in.  
"The young queen inexperience at diplomacy struggles to save her country... While I pity her, we can't afford the luxury or conducting charity. It all depends on Moralia now"  
Naruto's house  
Saji is standing at Naruto's house door, knocking but no one is answering. After a while of knocking, he then left with a thought.  
'That voice that we heard at Gravity Block No 7. Can it be really Naruto? If that is true why didn't he tell me anything? I am his friend after all!'  
Scene change  
On the train to Earth, Feldt is currently reading the information about Republic of Moralia. The most population is belong to PMC and the country is highly develop in selling and producing military tools.  
"You sure are hardworking, Fedlt!" said Sumeragi jokingly.  
"It's my duty" answered Feldt bluntly.  
"Sumeragi-san. Moralia is that nation that attracts investment from private military contractors by giving them benefits, right? Why only now does we target them?" asked Chris curiously.  
"If we exterminate all wars in the world, then they will runout if business. If only they just die quietly..." answered Sumeragi looking out of the window.  
Scene change  
"It appears that Moralia is picking a fight with Celestial Being" said Graham siping Gus coffee.  
"And the AEU is acting as their backer" added Billy also drinking his cofee  
"In order to complete the solar energy system, and proceed the colony development, the AEU needs the human resources and technical expertise of private military contractors. And I am sure that Moralia is also thinking of revitalizing its slumbering economy. Even if their country turn in to a battlefield. On top of that they will certain give some thought about capturing one of those..."  
"In that case we don't have a choice, but to back off this time. And leave everything to AEU ace" said Graham then turn to look back at his Custom Flag.  
Moralia Military Base  
In the sky of Moralia, there are some Enact flying to the base. Suddenly, the one ahead begin to spinn and do some fancy move. Then he land at the runaway and stop. From the cockpit of the Enact, Patrick Colasaur came out. Then he stand up and shout.  
"Hey, I am AEU's ace, Patrick Colawar. I am here lend you some help, my Moralian comrades." Then he brought his thumps up.  
"What's with him" said one soldier looking at him, like he is some idiot.  
"Come here quickly, Gundam. Then I am gonna kick your ass" said Patrick looking at the sky with anticipation  
Scene change  
"The joint exercise between Moralia and AEU?" asked Liu Mei, stop drinking her tea, after hearing the information.  
" it's a regiment size deployment. Moreover the Moralia's private military company, PMC Trust, is also taking part in the exercise. With their mobile suits combined, the total number is exceed 130 units" reporting a person behind her. Liu Mei then stood up from her seat and went to look at the beach.  
"This mission will be a huge undertaking. After this, the world can no longer ignore Celestial Being " said Liu Mei.  
At the island  
Naruto just arrive from underwater in Rasiel. When he went down from the cockpit, Ian Vashti and Lockon Stratos are expecting him.  
"It's been a while, Natuto!" Ian greet him with a wave.  
"Ian-san, why are you here" asked Naruto surprised with his presence.  
"I want to deliver these as soon as possible" said Ian crossing his hands.  
"Prepare to be surprised" said Lockon smirking at Naruto.  
"What about Setsuna? Where is he?" asked Naruto looking at Lockon.  
"I have already mounted Dynames's and Exia's equipment. So he maybe check the new equipment now" answered Ian before Lockon can reply.  
Naruto look up and see a new shield on Dynames and two new GN blades in Exia's hand. Then he snapped out by Ian's voice.  
"And this is for you, Naruto." He said then pressed a button on console and a hangar open to reveal a machine, that look like the head of the plane.  
"This is GNR-000 GN Sefer. GN Sefer is a prototype mobile weapons develope to increase Rasiel's combat ability. More awesome is that Sefer can combine with Rasiel to become Sefer Rasiel. Amazing, right? Also I prepare a white Haro to control Sefer" explained Ian proud of himself then turn to Naruto to give him a White Haro.  
"Nice to meet you, nice to meet you" repeat white Haro.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too, white Haro. And Ian-san thank you for the Sefer, you must be the best engineer that I know" Naruto greeted white Haro then turn to Ian to thank him.  
"Oh~. Don't praise me that much. You embarrassed me" said Ian jokingly.  
"Finally with those blades Exia is living up to its development code name and with GN Sefer, Rasiel is becoming to a whole new Gundam, Gundam Sefer Rasiel" said Lockon, looking at Exia and Rasiel. Setsuna is standing before Exia and look at it.  
"Exia. My Gundam" muttered Setsuna.  
"Gundam Sefer Rasiel huh?" muttered Naruto looking at Rasiel. Then they look up to see Kyrios and Virtue have arrive.  
"So they're here?" said Setsuna looking up.  
Union territory. Certain Hotel  
Sumeragi Lee Noriega is sitting at the bar in some hotel, siping the red wine and watching the news about the joint exercise of Moralia and AEU. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind. So she turned to look at the person and seeing that is Billy Katagiri.  
"Hey" greeted Billy raise his hand up. Sumeragi just smile on return. Billy than order the waiter some drink and sit next to Sumeragi.  
"So what do you think about Moralia's actions?" asked Billy looking at her.  
"Let's not talk about that. It's been a while since we met" said Sumeragi closing her eyes.  
"Since universe huh? How many years has it been?" asked Billy remembering the past.  
"Don't say it. My age will show" said Sumeragi jokingly. Billy just laughed a little. The waiter come to them to give his order.  
"A woman becomes older each time she is reminded of her age" said Sumeragi playing with her drink.  
"I take it you have firsthand data?" asked Billy jokingly.  
"You haven't change one bit, Billy" said Sumeragi smiling. Then he told her about the new division called AGIU and that the one in charge of the division is professor Lief Eifman. Then he suddenly ask.  
"What about that incident?"  
"I've already forgotten"  
"I see. But I found some information about the one that killed your lover. He is called Project K-9, nobody know his name, as his identity is the top secret in HRL"  
"Project K-9? It's the first time I heard about that?"  
"Well the project is the secret, that only the higher-ups of HRL knows"  
"Thanks for the information anyway"  
"You don't need to thank me. That's the least I can do for you" said Billy sadly.  
"I am glad to meet you again" said Billy holding her hand  
"Yeah, me too"  
Scene change  
"As expect they were only to provide food assistance" said Shirin through com link  
"Don't say it like that like it can't be help.  
No matter what we must find some technical assistance somehow" replied Marina looking at the screen.  
"I'm sure you have seen the news, Moralia is heading straight to towards a showdown with Celestial Being. If the conflict drags on for too long, you'll have to return" said Shirin seriously.  
'Celestial Being will coming here' thought Marina.  
Moralia military base.  
There are lot of mobile suits gather on the training field. On the right are red and green in color, on the left is black. In PMC weapons storage  
"I didn't think that AEU will agreed to do joint exercise" said Ali Al-Serges.  
"That's the polical power" said a person next to him.  
"This time we will let AEU do all the dirty work"  
"I want to entrust this unit to you" said the person looking up at the mobile suit in front of him.  
"AEU's new design?"  
"It's a prototype developmental experiments, but its been tuned up by our technical department"  
"You want me to defeat Gundam with this?"  
"Capture them"  
"Easy said then done" said Al-Serges looking at the person next to him.  
"The reward we prepare for you will be enough for you to live comfortably for the rest of your life"  
Al-Serges whistles and come near the mobile suit to touch it.  
"That does sound very temping"  
Scene change  
Sumeragi and two girls just arrive at Wang Liu Mei villa. Then a man come to the car and open the door for them to step out. Liu Mei is already waiting them at the door.  
"I've been expecting you" greeted Liu Mei the party.  
"Good day" said Sumeragi  
"Well then follow me!" said Liu Mei and go ahead. They go to the room where all the equipment are. The two girls then quickly sit down to proceed their duty.  
"As planned the operation will start at 0000 hours. Target every thing that's a threat to us" said Sumeragi crossing her hands under bust.  
"Also Sumeragi-san, Naruto is very strange these days. Don't you think he is up to something?" asked Liu Mei looking at Sumeragi.  
"You think he is planning to betray us or something? You like him, don't you? Why suddenly suspect him?" asked Sumeragi.  
"Well he is just ignore me. Can't he see I like him? I don't understand him at all" said Liu Mei with a sigh.  
"Actually, nobody understands him. He can surprise you at any moment"  
Scene change  
At MSWAD base, Billy just finished talking to the professor how he meet Sumeragi. Then he see professor is trying to find some information on the computer.  
"Professor, what are you trying to find?" asked Billy curiously.  
"Yesterday, before I went to bed I suddenly remembered 1 technology that was lost. If we can find the information and recreating that we will definitely can capture Gundam" said the Professor still typing.  
"What technology are we talking about?"  
"Not many people, actually know, but there was a genius that rival that of Aeolia Schenberg. He was very young, but his genius even surpassed mine. Namikaze Minato, the one that invent the Lambda Driver" said Eifman.  
"If such a genius existed then why there is no information on him?"  
"Like Aeolia, he is a very cautious man, so he destroyed all data on him, his family and Lambda Driver. But I still believe somewhere the data on Lambda Driver still exist"  
Then one soldier sit on control panel said.  
"Live video feed is coming online. Displaying on the monitor"  
With that said he turn on the monitor showing five Gundam and 1 machine, that look like head of the plane in the back.  
"What is with that equipment? And what is that machine behind them?" Asked Daryl Dutch.  
"It's not in our records" said Howard Mason then turn to look at Graham  
'It's seems that Celestial Being is getting serious.  
Scene change  
At the sky, not far from Moralia. One scout unit is reporting the headquarter about the arrival of Gundams.  
"Visual confirmation of Gundams. Point A4576"  
With Gundams  
"The enemy has spotted us. All units, proceed according to mission plan" said Lockon Stratos  
"Roger" said the remain four Meisters. With that all five Gundams had divide in different directions, GN Sefer went with Rasiel.  
With Kyrios  
When Kyrios arrive to the destination. The enemy is already waiting for him there. Kyrios immediately open fire upon them. Then when he flew past, he open the hatch to fire missiles at them, thus all enemy units was destroyed  
At the Liu Mei villa  
"Kyrios plan is not changed"  
" , continue to intervene"  
"Dynames and Virtue, proceed to intervene at D883"  
With Dynames and Virtue  
Dynames is standing at the runaway, as the enemies is firing at him. But because of new equipment, they can't hit him. Then he take out a rifle and begin to fire at the enemy, shooting them down one after another. One unit try to shoot him from behind, but Dynames bring a new gun out and shoot him down. Then he use both the rifle and the gun to destroy the rest of enemies.  
Virtue had arrive at the point. Then he brought out his bazooka and began to annihilate the enemies. The enemies that standing before him was destroyed in a straight line. Patrick Colasaur seeing a Gundam immediately charge forward. Tieria seeing the reinforcements, charge the twin canons then fire at them. Practically all enemies was destroyed. Patrick's Enact was shot down as it crash into the ground.  
At the villa  
"Virtue has completed phase one. Now is heading to phase two" said Chris  
"Kyrios air superiority achieved. Moving to phase two" said Feldt.  
"Change Dynames plan to C5" commanded Sumeragi behind them.  
"So this is Gundam Meisters power" muttered Liu Mei surprise.  
"It's only the beginning. What is the status of Exia and Rasiel?" asked Sumeragi.  
"Exia is engaging the enemies at T554, while Rasiel is at G678" report Chris.  
With Exia  
Exia is cutting down the enemies one after another with his new GN blades. The four units decide to surround him. He then brought two GN beam sabers threw at them destroying them. Then he take out those sabers and stab the two units from behind.  
"Exia, phase one completed. Proceeding to phase two" said Setsuna  
With Rasiel  
Rasiel is cutting down the enemies one after one. Then suddenly even more reinforcements have arrive, at least twice the amount before.  
"More reinforcements? Well guess I will try out the new equipment here... White Haro docking mode!" said Naruto looking at the quantity before him.  
"Roger, roger. GN Sefer docking mode, GN Sefer docking mode" repeat white Haro in GN Sefer. Just that, Radiel combining with GN Sefer. When combination was completed, Naruto look up and said.  
"Gundam Sefer Rasiel is born"  
"W-What the heck is that?" Said one soldier scared.  
Sefer Rasiel then began to charge his GN rifle at the back and fire at the enemies before him completely annihilate them. Then he strap his left guntlet to right and activate GN Mega Saber cutting the rest of the enemies to pieces. He look around after seeing no one, he said.  
"Sefer Rasiel, first phase completed. Now heading to phase-"  
Just that he was interrupt by a shot from above. He look up and see what look like an Enact but he moves faster. The Enact then ram in too him. Rasiel reacting immediately use GN Mega Saber forcing him back on the right.  
"What the heck is that Enact?" said Naruto surprised.  
"The suit is decent, but it seems the pilot is not that good. Will you just hand me that suit huh, mister Gundams pilot" said a strangely familiar voice.  
"T-that voice... That bastard is still alive..." said Naruto shocked, then the bang cover his eyes.  
"I will destroy you here, Ali Al-Serges!" Screamed Naruto eyes full of rage and charging at the blue Enact.  
At villa  
"What is Rasiel's status" asked Sumeragi looking at coordinate where Rasiel located.  
"Rasiel had combined to Sefer Rasiel. And had completed first phase... Wait, Sumeragi-san, there is a new model that just getting near Rasiel" report Chris  
"Contact me with Naruto!" said Sumeragi after thinking a while.  
"Naruto! It's me Sumeragi! What is the situation?" asked Sumeragi through com link.  
"First phase cleared. But that bastard has appeared! I am going to destroy him now" said Naruto then he turn off contact.  
"Naruto... Naruto! He turn off communication!" said Sumeragi frustrated.  
With Rasiel  
"I am going to annihilate you! You, son of a bitch, today I will completely erase you existence!" said Naruto with so much hatred for the man that his eyes seems turn red.  
"Do I know you?...Wait a minute, you are that brat that I sold to HRL! What are you doing here?" asked Al-Serges then he recognize the voice.  
"Today you will die Ali Al-Serges" said Naruto glare at his opponent with eyes so cold, that can freeze even fire.


	9. Episode 9: Revelation of the Past

the sky. Point G678  
Rasiel and the blue Enact currently floating in the air.  
"You are still a brat. Do you really think you have a chance at defeating me?" asked Serges confidently.  
"I will destroy you today. How dare you kill Sasuke and all my friends before my eyes?" screamed Naruto in rage.  
"Those brats didn't join me, so I killed them all it's that simple. But I left you alive? Want to know why?... Because you were born to be a perfect weapon from the very beginning. Yeah, that's right I sold you to HRL, cause you didn't  
obey me, I didn't want to kill you because you are too valuable" said Serges smirking evilly.  
"You bastard... My first friends..." said Naruto with gritted teeth.  
Flashback  
_Konoha village. Japan. 10 years ago__  
__Konoha village is a small village, faraway from the main city. The population of the village is about 500 people.__  
__Orphanage__  
__Naruto Uzumaki, even at 5 years old is a very bright child and understand many things that the children his age can't. He is currently reading the book about mobile suits. Then, suddenly his book was taken by a hand.__  
__"Hey! Give me back the book!"__  
__"Hmm, do you really think a dobe like you will understand such complicate things?" said a voice above him. He looked up and see that's his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. He had black hair in duck butt style also wearing dark clothes.__  
__"Of course, I understand why do you think I read this stuff" said Naruto annoyed.__  
__"You just want to look better than me so when the girls walk by, they'll think you are smart"__  
__"I don't need that you, idiot!"__  
__"What did you say?" Asked Sasuke gritting his teeth. Just as he was about to charge at Naruto. Both he and Naruto wear hit by a stick. They both holding their head, then look up to see a girl long pink hair and green eyes.__  
__"Ouch, what did you do that for Sakura-chan" whined Naruto holding his head with tears at the corner of the eyes.__  
__"You and Sasuke always fighting, so it's the only way to stop you guys. Cause you won't listen if I just told you not to" said Sakura with her hand on hips.__  
__"Huh, that idiot is trying to be smart, but he is not. I just showing his true self" said Sasuke turn his head away to brood.__  
__"Well let's go outside. The others are waiting for us there" said Sakura dragging two boys outside.__  
__At the park__  
__Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrive and see their friends, each doing their things. Just as Naruto about went to greet them, the yellow blur had ran into him then glomped him.__  
__"Naruto-kun~. What is taking you so long" said a blond hair girl on his back.__  
__"Hello to you to Ino-chan! Well me and Sasuke were fighting then Sakura-chan came and stop us" said Naruto look from his shoulder at Ino.__  
__"You guys are always so troublesome" said a boy with pineapple hair style. He is lying in the grass and looking at the cloud lazily.__  
__"Shikamaru! You lazy ass,why the heck are you always lying on the grass and looking at the cloud when we came here " yelled Naruto pointing his finger at the boy.__  
__"Cause its troublesome to do something. Isn't it better just lying on the grass to enjoy the wind blowing and looking the cloud passed by"__  
__The four children immediately sweatdrop at his reason. Then one fat boy came to them holding a pack of chips.__  
__"Hmm, Chouji can't you not eat every time we are gathering here" said Sasuke looking at the boy.__  
__"But*munch* I can't help*munch* if I am hungry" said Chouji eating the chips at the same time.__  
__"What are we gonna play today?" asked Ino embracing Naruto.__  
__"How about we play who is smarter in mobile suits topic?" said Naruti looking at Sasuke challenging him.__  
__"Dobe, you are on. I will show you who is smarter here?" said Sasuke smirking arrogantly. The game begun and both name 100 mobile suits. After a while Naruto win with naming 110 units.__  
__"Told ya! You will lose!" said Naruto antagonizing Sasuke.__  
__"Che, shut up, dobe!"__  
__Time skip__  
__When the children return to the orphanage, they saw that all the people were killed. They were very scared cause the blood and corpses are every where. Then a voice from behind them startle them.__  
__"Well, what is it here? Some brats"__  
__They turn and see a man with long curly red hair.__  
__"Are you the one that killed everybody here?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.__  
__"Oh! You are pretty smart for a brat, also I like your gaze. I think I will take you with me"__  
__"No don't touch Naruto-kun! You evil man" yelled Ino bravely__  
__"Yeah, Naruto is our friend, we won't let you take him" said Shikamaru.__  
__"You brats are so annoying! Guess I am gonna do something simple" said Serges then took out his gun and shoot them all in the head, except Naruto. Naruto just stood there can't do anything completely in shock. Then he snapped glaring at Serges at took a knife from the table and charge at him.__  
__Serges quickly grab his hand force the knife to drop.__  
__"If you want to kill me, you must hate me with every you got" said Serges looking down at Natuto then knock him out__  
_Flashback end_  
_"It's time you die Ali Al-Serges" with that said, Rasiel charge at him with his guntlets try to stab him. Serges predict his movement and duck to the ground. Rasiel charge downwards and open the hatch on the shoulder to fire at Serges. Serges seeing this flying back and also shooting at missiles. Then Rasiel cross his arms and dash forward with great speed. But Serges also predicting this moving up to avoid the strike. Serges then decide for close combat brought out a beam saber. Suddenly he receive a message in black ops code to open the cockpit and reveal himself. The cockpit of Rasiel open to reveal a teenage in red and black suit and red helmet hiding his face. Serges also open his cockpit and step out  
"So what now, Konoha brat?" asked Serges. Suddenly, Naruto brought out a gun and aim at him. Seeing that Serges also brought out his gun and point at Naruto. But they were force back to the cockpit as Exia arrives. Exia immediately begun to fire at Serges force him to retreat.  
"Are you alright, Naruto?"asked Setsuna through com link.  
"Yeah, I am fine" said Naruto. Then the window on his screen open to reveal a displeased Sumeragi.  
"We will here your reasons later! Can you continue the mission?" asked Sumeragi.  
"Roger"  
At villa  
"We are skipping phase 5. Proceeding to phase 6 now! Exia will assist Rasiel. Give the same orders to Dynames and Kyrios. Man because of the kid all our plans is messed up" said Sumeragi holding the forehead.  
"He opened the cockpit hatch in the middle of the battle... Naruto had never react like that before, there must be a reason" said Liu Mei looking at Rasiel on the screen.  
"Why did he do something like that" muttered Hong Long  
At Moralia main base  
Virtue is charging his bazooka to fire, but the enemy is shooting at him rapidly.  
"High-density particles, expanding in all directions" said Tieria as a GN field creat around Virtue. Then he fire at the units in front of him completely annihilate them. The rest is trying to escape but Kyrios is following them and shoot them down.  
"Tieria, it seems Naruto messed up again"  
"Shut up. I am not in the mood to talk"  
Union MSWAD base.  
The MSWAD unit is looking at the map and see that just in 3hours Gundams had destroyed 40% of the base.  
"They are totally overwhelming...those Gundams" said Graham looking at the Moralia base.  
At villa  
"All Gundams had arrive at rendezvous point" said Chris.  
"Phase six commence" said Feldt.  
"Now,lets finish this thing" said Sumeragi with a determined look.  
Scene change  
Ali Al-Serges just escape from Gundams and land at some ruins.  
"Captain, are you alright?"  
"Yeah! Though the bonus got away"  
"As expect of boss you even manage to fight even with that monster"  
"Well the pilot is not very good so it as expected"  
'Still to think that Konoha brat with those Celestial whatever'  
At villa  
"Sumeragi-san! We are nearing the arrival time" said Chris  
"Phase 6 completed"  
"Last phase, commence!"  
At PMC HQ  
5 Gundams just arrive at the HQ and begin to commence attack. Virtue is shooting bazooka at the field crushing it.  
Dynames is shooting the enemies using his guns. Kyrios is shooting at the enemies near the base. Exia is cutting down enemies using GN blades. Rasiel is cutting down the enemies and storage using GN Mega Saber. Then all 5 Gundams are standing before HQ waiting for surrender signal. After Lockon sending the report to Sumeragi, through Haro they flew away.  
At the island  
Tieria just punched Naruto in the face then point his gun at him.  
"You are a very dangerous existence"  
"Stop it Tieria!" Said Lockon grab his hand to point the gun away.  
"The plan has just started. If we condone his foolish actions, our lives will be endangered.  
"If you want to shoot me then do it!" said Naruto look up at Tieria from the ground  
"Naruto!" screamed Allelujah.  
"All you do is just pointing you gun at me. But can you shoot at me Tieria Erde?" said Naruto, then his eyes seems to shine golden a little. Tieria put his finger on the trigger but for some reason he can't shoot Naruto.  
"You wanted me to leave Celestial Being? That's fine and don't worry I won't spill any secrets, cause timing bomb on my neck still activate." With that said than Naruto turn to leave but before he walk passed Setsuna and whisper.  
"The one I fought was Ali Al-Serges". After hearing that Setsuna's eyes widened in shock at hearing. Lockon and Allelujah tried to convince Naruto not to leave but he already left.  
At villa  
Sumeragi is sitting in her chair siping the wine, suddenly there is a signal. She opened and look at the information sending by Veda, and horrified.  
"So it finally world is full of evil"  
Naruto's house  
Naruto is watching the news lying on the sofa. After hearing that the terrorists had terrorise the seven place in the world. He grit his teeth and clutch his knuckle. After hearing declaration that they won't stop until Celestial Being disarmed. He glare so hard that it seems he can make a whole on TV.  
"I am no longer part of Celestial Being any more. But I am still going to destroy those terrorists, completely annihilate them from the face of Earth." Then he suddenly receive a message. He opened and read.  
"Come back to Konoha. There is something that your farther had left for you". After hearing the word farther he immediately widened his eyes. Then he hurriedly pack his things for the trip to Konoha. 


	10. Episode 10: Appearence of white shadow

Celestial Being's island at night  
After Naruto's leaving, the Meister was informed of the international terrorist network. The terrorists even made their demand, the news is re-transmitted the message.  
"Until the cessation of armed interventions and the complete disarmament of the private military military organization Celestial Being come into effect, our retaliatory actions will continue..."  
Scene change  
Naruto is on the way to his old home, Konoha. He is also reading to message addressing to Celestial Being.  
"... What we do is not evil. We are the voice of people and apostles of justice rising up against those who would oppress the world with military force,eh?" read Naruto, then he look at the road the see children is laughing and chasing each other.  
"Guess I still can't leave Celestial Being for now. But for now I must go to Konoha" Then he continued on his road  
At the island  
"Indiscriminate terrorist bombings..." muttered Setsuna look up ahead. He is standing in the hangar with Allelujah. Outside, Tieria is also thinking of the situation.  
"An international terrorist network..."  
Lockon is standing near the beach looking at the moon.  
"Damn, bastards" said Lockon looking at the moon then remember the time when his family has died by the hands of terrorists.  
"I'll take them down"  
In the morning. Liu Mei yacht  
Liu Mei had just arrive at her house, then she immediately went to her yacht where the Celestial Being crew was waiting.  
"Wait, where is Naruto? Even in a situation like this that kid is doing things on his own" asked Sumeragi.  
"He said he quit the duty of Meister, but he will return. Seeing a situation like this will make him return" said Setsuna. Just  
then they receive a message from Naruto that he has some business in his old home. And that he will contact them when he is done.  
Allelujah only now noticed the state Sumeragi and two girls in. He then sweatdrop and ask.  
"Why dress like that?"  
"Camouflage. It's a camouflage" said Sumeragi.  
"Also it's a matter of style" added Chris.  
"Do you know the situation we are in?" asked Allelujah, brought his hand before him.  
"I know but we can only wait for the reports from the agents Wang Liu Mei sent out. Also it's so hot there... Can some one bring cold beer or some other cold stuff.  
"How do I describe her... undaunted or something" said Allelujah sighing.  
"She's just trying to act tough" said Lockon lying on the sofa closing his eyes.  
Sumeragi just look out of the ocean dropping her tough mask.  
"If only we can directly contact the agents..." said Chris.  
"We are the strike force. We don't need to know all about the organization" said Tieria.  
"But, didn't Naruto warn us about Wang Liu Mei trust matter?" ask Chris.  
"Don't remind me of him! Because of him our plans messed up twice!" said Tieria enrage.  
"Didn't he told you guys the reason why he open the hatch cockpit last mission?" asked Chris.  
"Before he leave he whisper something to Setsuna, cause his eyes to widen. When we asked Setsuna the matter he refused to answer" said Lockon.  
"Anyway, we will just put our hopes in Veda's plan" said Allelujah.  
In the control room of Liu Mei house  
Hong Long is notifying all the agents of Celestial Being around the world through the computer.  
"We finished notifying all agents using a unique cipher key"  
"What is the situation for various countries?" asked Liu Mei standing behind Hong Long.  
"It seems the intelligences agencies of major countries have already made their move, and already searching for the international terrorist network's base." Then suddenly there is a signal on the digital map.  
"There was a terrorist attack. It's in the Japan. According to the coordinate its Konoha village!" report Hong Long.  
"Konoha? But Naruto is there!" exclaimed Liu Mei worriedly.  
"Why did they target that village? There are only civilians there!" said Hong Long looking at Liu Mei.  
"Not really, Konoha, from long ago, was a village full of ninjas. Also there is a rumour, that Namikaze Minato had hidden his prototype mobile suit and Lambda Driver data there" deduced Liu Mei.  
With Celestial Being crew  
"It's deduced that the international terrorist network has multiple bases. I will have Gundams stand by at their appointed positions so that we can attack them before they move to a different base. Also there is the report that said that the recent terrorist attack has appeared in...Konoha village" said Sumeragi then hesitantly told them about the last information.  
"Wait! Isn't Naruto right there now?" asked Lockon widen his eyes.  
"He will be fine. He is a trained soldier like me from early age" said Setsuna put his hand on Lockon shoulder.  
"I hope he is ok right there!" said Lockon worriedly. Then they went to their Gundams, prepare to sort out.  
In Konoha  
When Naruto arrived he saw the terrorists had already occupied the village. He then look at the leader, and his eyes widen in rage. As he saw the old man with the cane, bandage cover his right eye. He was Shimura Danzo, one of the elder of Konoha village.  
"Shimura Danzo" said Naruto with gritted teeth. Then he suddenly was grabbed from behind covering his mouth and drag him to the forest. Naruto's eyes widen thinking its a terrorist. Then the person step up to him and said.  
"Yo, how are you doing,brat? I am the one that contacted you the other day. My name is Jiraya. I am your fathers adopted father, means I am you granpa, kid" said a man before him. He is a tall man with long white spiky hair reaching to his leg. He is wearing a fishnet shirt and a red vest over it.  
"You said that you knew something about my farther. Now spill!" said Naruto looking at the man.  
"Geez, what a rude kid. Yeah, that's right. You father's name is Namikaze Minato, the one who invented Lambda Driver" said Jiraya trying to light up the situation, than he turn serious.  
"Namikaze... Minato?" repeat Naruto.  
"Yes, also I know the murder of your father and the rest of the Uzumaki"  
"Who is it? And why did he or she target my family?" asked Naruto desperately want to know the answer.  
"Does the name Alejandro Corner ring any bell? Why he target your family? It's because of two things your father left you before his death?" answered Jiraya sadly.  
"What are those things" asked Naruto curiously.  
"First is the data on the Lambda Driver. The second is...follow me and I will show you" said Jiraya, as he make a motion to follow him. Naruto follow him to a cave not far from the village. Jiraya open the secret door of the cave to reveal a research laboratory. Then Naruto look up and see a white mobile suit. It's not very big only half the size of Exia. It has yellow eyes and look like a ninja robot. It has a shuriken mark on the forehead and belly. Then Jiraya switch on the light and said.  
"This is a prototype mobile suit created by Minato. Shindam SRN-001 Tobikage. His built was based on the Gundams, but don't have GN drive. But he had something that even made Gundams jealous. The Space Distortion System and Zero System. Space Distortion System allowed Tobikage to move instantly from one place to another in the radius of 300 m, within interval of 10 minutes. Zero System is a system that decrease the pilots reaction times and visual interfaces, also help in predicting to enemies movement" explained Jiraya looking at the suit.  
"Shindam Tobikage, eh?" muttered Naruto looking at Tobikage.  
"Well, here is the data with the Lambda Driver, now go to the cockpit and destroys those terrorists" said Jiraya giving him the flash with LD data in it.  
"That's what I am intent to do!" said Naruto and go to Tobikage's cockpit. Instantly Tobikage's eyes flash yellow then began to move out of the cave  
"Tobikage, Naruto Uzumaki, going to execute" said Naruto and heading to to village.  
In Konoha village  
Danzo and his terrorists continued to terrorize the people there. They interrogated every person they see about the Lambda Driver and the mysterious mobile suit. Then suddenly they heard a boom at the forest. They turned to look and see Tobikage floating in the air.  
"So I finally found it! All units capture that machine for me" said Danzo with glee.  
"Roger, boss"  
Naruto seeing there is at least 30 Tieriens, 40 Anfs and 20 Fantons. The Anfs began open fire on him, and the Fantons are moving near him. Naruto looked at the quantity and said.  
"Well, looks like they think they could take me with numbers. S.D system activated!" said Naruto. The shuriken shaped-like mark turn red, also the space around him is wavering. Suddenly, the space behind the Anfs begin to distort and Tobikage appeared behind them.  
"What the heck? When did he move behind us?" said one terrorist in a cockpit. But that was all he manage to say, as Tobikage stabbed him in a cockpit, killing him instantly.  
"I am not showing mercy for any of you today!" said Naruto in emotionless voice. Then what was happening next can only be considering one-side massacre. One after another terrorists mobile suits were destroyed in a blink of an eye, because of a S.D system Tobikage could appeared instantly behind their back and they dont even sense him. After the massacre end, Tobikage turn his face to the leader of terrorist, Danzo. Danzo is looking up scaredly, as his hands and kness is shaking.  
"For your sins and crimes, I here by going to execute you, Shimura Danzo" said Naruto with no emotion. Then he brought a rifle from the back and point at Danzo. Pressed on the trigger, he fire upon him. Danzo was completely annihilate from the space of Earth. Seeing the terrorism has end the people begin to cheer. Tobikage just look at the village one more time, than float away.  
In the Celestial Being island  
"Sumeragi-san, Veda has just inform us that the terrorist attack in Konoha had end!" report Chris.  
"What? But who did that? All Gundams are on the island right now! Send me a video of the battle!" command Sumeragi. Feldt then post the video capturing by Veda. They watch the video, and see 1 white and red, ninja-like mobile suit, destroy the terrorists in 10 minutes.  
"What kind of unit is that? It can certainly match the Gundam" asked Sumeragi shocked.  
"Do you think this is HRL new models, Sumeragi-san?" Asked Chris looking at the unit.  
"I don't know. Now we must focused on the destruction of the terrorist's base" said Sumeragi.  
With Gundam Meisters.  
Setsuna is sitting in the Exia's cockpit. Then a red beam scanned his eyes.  
"GN system exit repose mode. Priority to Setsuna F. Seiei" said Setsuna.  
"GN particles dispersion setting to normal. Kyrios, heading towards destination point" said Allelujah in Kyrios cockpit. Then Kyrios flew away.  
Virtue is emerging from the water.  
"Virtue, Tieria Erde, going out" said Tieria. With that Virtue flew away.  
"Exia, Dynames prepare to sortieing. Prepare to sortie" said Haro in Dynames cockpit.  
Exia and Dynames began to stand up and their eyes flashed green.  
"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, heading to destination" said Setsuna.  
"Dynames, Lockon Stratos, sortieing" said Lockon.  
With that Dynames and Exia flew away as well.  
HRL Low Orbital Station  
Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Smirnov is sitting in his cabinet and thinking about the terrorism in Konoha. After he heard, that the terrorists were stopped by an unknown, he demand the image of him.  
He look at it and muttered.  
"The Gundams isn't enough and now this unknown has appeared!" Then he look at the video of the battle. It really was a one-side massacre.  
"But still to destroy nearly 100 of units in a mere 10 minutes, that's just unreal even for a Gundam. What kind of unit is that? Is he enemy or an ally?" Sergei thinking out loud. Then he heard a sound of the step and turn to see Soma Peries standing there.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't think that Colonel need to involve yourself on these incidents" said Peries.  
"The cause of simultaneous terrorist attack is Celestial Being. In that case there is a chance that they get involved. But what I am worried is that new machine that appeared recently" said Sergei then turn to look at the image of Tobikage.  
Scene change  
In the sky, unknown location, the three Flag are currently trying to find the base of international terrorists network.  
"Lieutenant, did you hear the incident in Konoha yesterday?" Asked Daryl in his Flag.  
"Yeah, an unknown appeared and destroy the terrorists in 10 minutes. Even Gundam is not possible of that. I wonder what kind of unit is that, which posses such speed" answered Graham thinking about an unknown.  
"Do you think it is a threat to us, Lieutenant?" ask Mason.  
"We can't tell for now, but lets focus on the task ahead!"  
"Roger!" With that the three Flags boosted up.  
Unknown location  
Tobikage is flying at the ocean near the territory of Scotland. Naruto is currently using ZERO system to hack in AEU main computer, to search the remain terrorist attack and heading to stop them.  
"Just wait there, bastard terrorists. I am gonna erase you from the face of Earth. With that he change his direction to India


	11. Episode 11: Setsuna's fateful meeting

AEU, Scotland  
Marina Ismail is in the hotel and talking to Shirin through computer.  
"The Moralia conflict and the simultaneous terrorists attacks, it seems like everyone like to obstruct your diplomatic trip" said Shirin through com link.  
"The conference with England's Foreign Office has been postponed due to terrorists attacks. This is all Celestial Being's fault" said Marina with fingers lock in the clutch before her face.  
Shirin just laugh a little then said.  
"Just think of that as a holiday and enjoy it"  
"I am surprised you can say that" said Marina.  
"Parliament was in complete chaos. The conservative figurehead was injured in an attack planned by reformists" report Shirin with a serious face.  
"That's terrible..."  
"It's only the matter of time before people start rioting. This may be your first and last trip"  
Australia. Mountainous Region  
Virtue had just arrived at the rendezvous point.  
"Virtue, I have reached the destination point" said Tieria. Standing by for orders.  
HRL. Desert Region.  
Kyrios was already there, awaiting the command from Sumeragi.  
"Kyrios, continuing to stand by" said Allelujah drinking the water.  
"How long is this going to take?"  
Allelujah looking up bored.  
Union. South America. Forest Region.  
Lockon is standing near Dynames, frustrated as he is in stand by.  
"It's frustrating!" said Lockon.  
HRL. Region  
Naruto is sitting in cockpit of Tobikage, using ZERO system to search a terrorists base. He yawned and muttered.  
"Man, I hate waiting!"  
AEU. Scotland. Mountainous Region.  
Setsuna is sitting in Exia's cockpit, having a flashback of the past about Ali Al-Serges. Suddenly the monitor detect a heat source. He looked at the monitor and muttered.  
"A heat resource was detected. It's near the anticipated terrorist attack point."  
Then he zoom in the monitor and that there is a smoke coming from a building  
"So it's a terrorist attack after all"  
Suddenly, he heard a signal from his radio.  
"This is Setsuna"  
Scene change  
Setsuna is on the bike heading to the terrorist attack.  
"We've found a suspicious individual, leaving a bomb site through security cameras. You are the closest to the site. Can you handle it?" said Liu Mei through radio.  
"Roger, I will head to the site"  
"You can't use Exia right now"  
"I know"  
Scene change  
After hearing that there is a terrorists attack, Marina was told to leave the hotel. She is being escort to the car.  
"Is it confirmed that there was a terrorist attack" Marina asked a guard, while went to the car behind seat.  
"We have definite intel. We've prepared a hotel in suburbs"  
Scene change  
Setsuna is trying to find the terrorists with the help of Liu Mei.  
"The suspicious individual escaped by a car. It's a brown coup" informed Liu Mei through radio.  
Setsuna is looking from right to left to find the specific car. Suddenly, there is a brown car appeared and turn to the right side of the road. Setsuna immediately begin to pursuit.  
Scene change  
Marina is sitting at the back seat and thinking about something. She look out of the window and see a brown car head the opposite direction at great speed and an 18-years old man in back pursuing. She looked at the face close and thought that he is from her country.  
Scene change  
Setsuna after a while of pursuing finally keep up with the target. He opens the window and takes out the pistol  
"Capturing the target"  
He begin to shoot at the window with intend to shatter it but can't, as the terrorists speed up. Then they suddenly turn to the other direction. Setsuna exit his bike and pointing his gun ahead. Suddenly, the cops car arrive. One cops pointing his gun at him said.  
"What were you trying to do?" asked the cop. Setsuna just raised both his hands up and answered.  
"Nothing"  
"Let me check your ID! Hurry up and takes out the ID"  
"Tch"  
That was when a car coming near them. The guard opened the door and went to the cop said.  
"Pardon me. This young man is with us"  
"And who are you?"  
The guard just showed his ID and cops leave him alone.  
Scene change  
At the hotel, Setsuna is standing behind Marina not say anything.  
"Did I do something unnecessary?" asked Marina looking up ahead.  
"No"  
"I didn't think that I'd meet some one here from the same part of the world as I am. You are from Azadistan, right?" Then she turn to him.  
"No, I am Kurdish" answered Setsuna.  
"Kurdish..." She said silently then gasped.  
"I-I see... I don't know what to say..." She said looking down sadly then look up and said.  
"I haven't introduced myself. I am Marina Ismail.  
"I am Kamal Mazirif"  
"Did you come here for sightseeing?"  
Setsuna didn't answered the question and just turned to leave. Marina wanted to speak to him longer exclaimed.  
"W-wait! Lets talk for a bit longer. Please!"  
Setsuna just look back at her from the corner of his eyes.  
Liu Mei's room  
"Mistress, we have determined the international terrorist network is a bioconservative group that's active in Europe. La Endra" said Hong Long.  
"Run a search through all their operating locations ASAP  
At the hotel in Scottland  
Setsuna listens to Marina, as she tell him what she is doing here.  
"Diplomatic trip?" asked Setsuna.  
"Yes, I am sure you are aware of this, Kamal, but the Azadistan is split between the conservatives and reformists. The country is in chaos. To rebuild Azadistan's economy, which hadd its oil export regulated, we need the solar power system. And ironically it was the solar energy system which destroyed our lifeline in the first place. The conservatives don't think pleasantly of it" Marina explained the situation of Azadistan is currently in, while Setsuna just listened silently.  
"If we don't stop their opposition,"they" will come"  
"Celestial Being" said Setsuna, explaining who "they" are.  
"They're a group of fanatics. Stoping war with military force is... Yes, war is a bad thing, but people are dying out there as a result of their unilateral armed interventions. There are even countries whose economies have collapsed. I wonder if they think themselves to be gods"  
"People will die if war breaks out" said Setsuna. Marina turned to him and replied.  
"But their interventions are too arbitrary! They are threatening people with force without even trying to negotiate and search for peaceful solution. That's just ridiculous"  
"People are dying while you negotiating" said Setsuna closing his eyes.  
"But..." said Marina, but was interrupted by Setsuna, as he glared at her a little.  
"It's Azadistan, that destroyed Kurdish Republic!  
Marina just gasped then replied.  
"Yes, that's true. But both countries tried to look for a peaceful solution until the very end-" But she was interrupted again.  
"In the meanwhile, people were dying"  
Marina gasped again and asked.  
"Kamal, could it be...? That war ended 6 years ago. You were still young" Then she turned to him and asked.  
"We're you fighting?"  
"Even now, I am still fighting" replied Setsuna looking at her in the eyes.  
"Marina widen her eyes in realization and take a step back.  
"Are you one of the conservatives...? Did you come here to kill me?"  
"Even if I were to kill you, nothing will change. The world won't change either"  
"Kamal..."  
"No, my code name is Setsuna F. Seiei. One of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters" said Setsuna and turn to look at her with a serious look. Marina widen her eyes in fright and repeat.  
"Celestial Being?"  
"If the conflicts persists, we will eventually come to Azadistan" With that he begin to leave. Behind him, Marina fall to her knees and muttered.  
"N-no way! That's nothing to joke about"  
Liu Mei's House. Control room  
Hong long is opened various of the window on the screen showing the information report by agents.  
"It's the reports from our agents. It seems La Edenra's important bases were already vacated.  
"They are cautious. Now we are back to square one" said Liu Mei behind Hong Long.  
"Please wait. Biometric data of suspected terrorists is being leaked out to the network. It's using NRO's primary cipher. Similar data is also coming from the BND and even the DGSE. Mistress"  
"The world is telling us to act" said Liu Mei putting a finger on her chin satisfied with result.  
Scene change  
Virtue is prepared to take out the bases. Tieria is listening to the information infoming by Sumeragi.  
"La Edenra had four main bases. We will attack the three nearest then head to India, that's the last base. We will start at 1400 GMT"  
"Roger. Virtue, initiating attack on terrorist base"  
Scene change  
"Kyrios, going as back up"  
Scene change  
"Roger that. Exia starting the mission" said Setsuna still riding the bike.  
"GN system exiting repose mode. Priority to Setsuna F. Seiei. Deactivating the external camouflage layer. Maintaining the GN particles dispersion rate and entering broafubg mode" said Setsuna through radio. Then he go in to the cockpit and activate Exia.  
"Exia, commencing intervention" with that said he launch Exia to heading to the base.  
India. Ruins Region  
ZERO system has finally found the base. Tobikage is currently heading there.  
"Tobikage, Naruto Uzumaki, going for a kill"  
At the island  
"All Gundams have launched" said Feldt.  
"Sumeragi-san, any more orders?" asked Chris.  
"Nope, none. Lets live the rest to Meisters. Also I have a feeling, that white machine will finish our job in India" said Sumeragi.  
HRL. Marshall Islands  
Virtue has arrived at the destination. Then he brought out his twin canons and fire at the terrorist base, annihilate it.  
"Virtue, targets completely annihilated. Mission complete" said Tieria.  
Union, South America. Mountain range  
Dynames is using his twin guns to shoot at the base. The terrorists continue to resist and fire upon Dynames.  
"I won't go easy on you. I won't show you guys any mercy" said Lockon and continue destroy the base.  
"Mobile suits approaching! Mobile suits approaching" repeat Haro. Then three Helion coming near Dynames trying to assist the base. Dynames put away his guns and brought a rifle from his shoulder and begin to snipe the Helions in the head.  
"Today I am merciless"  
At the ocean. Location unknown  
Exia is pursuing a submarine with terrorists on it.  
"Exia, extermenating the target"  
Then he land on it at begin to cut it to pieces. Suddenly their ate claws grabbing Exia at the legs pulling him underwater. Under the water he saw that's the mobile armor that had pulled him. Exia cut off the claws and begin to resurface, but the mobile armor begin to fire missiles force Exia to shield himself. The terrorist think he got Exia, but then Exia dive down and use two beam saber to stab it then slice him in half.  
"Exia, targeted destroyed. Now heading to the last base" With that Exia flying to the direction of India.  
India. Some old buildings  
Tobikage has locate the base and now using his rifle to destroy the base.  
"Tobikage, destroying to terrorist HQ" said Natuto. Then there are 10 Tierens approaching him. He immediately charge forward and stab each one with his Katana in the cockpit, looking the pilots instantly.  
"Tobikage, target is completely destroyed" Then he look at the screen and see Exia is approaching. He turn on S.D system and disappeared before Exia could spot him.  
When Setsuna arrived he already see the base was destroyed and no survivors were left.  
"Who is the one that destroyed this base? Kyrios, Virtue or Dynames is still faraway! So, who? Naruto? But Rasiel is on the island?" wondered Setsuna out loud.  
Liu Mei's House. Control room  
"The Gundams has destroyed the three bases and the unknown destroyed the last." said Hong Long showing the 4 destroyed terrorist base on the screen  
"The same unknown from Konoha village?"  
"Yes, my mistress"  
"Anyway. Give orders to continue keeping an eye out for La Edenra's activities and continue to investigate the countries financing it. Also try to find any information in the unknown"  
"Understood"  
Liu Mei sigh out deeply and said  
"Seriously, this world is... Also there is no information on the whereabouts of Naruto. Maybe..." She thought for a while and muttered, narrowing her eyes.  
"That could be him! But why didn't he contact us if his business? There must be a reason, why Naruto is not trust Celestial Being any more!"  
Location unknown  
After escaping from Exia, Naruto is currently on the Hokkaido Island, looking at the sea and muttered.  
"I can't trust Celestial Being anymore, while that bastard is observing everything. If he decide to make his move than at will be soon, maybe even Veda is under his control now" He turn to tree and punch it. Then look up glaring hard.  
"I am coming for you, Alejandro Corner. And nothing will stop me! Not even Celestial Being!"


	12. Episode 12: Naruto's decision

The year is 2307 AD. Almost 4 months after Celestial Being began its series of armed interventions. They engage in more than 60 interventions. No matter what one thinks of their actions, their existence is gradually becoming a normality. Both those who oppose and support Celestial Being, are in full agreement on condemning war. No one wishes for war. Amongst three power blocs on Earth, the Union and the AEU have declared that they will only take actions against Celestial Being, if the conflict is within borders of an allied nation. Even so there's not been a large-scale battle since the Moralian Conflict. This made possible by the Gundams overwhelming combat performance. The number of conflicts around the world continues to drop, but the backlash against the forceful oppression persists. Naruto Uzumaki, one of Celestial Being Gundam Meisters, decide to quit Celestial Being, after the battle at Moralia. After receiving a message from a unnamed person, he headed to his old home. There he met up with the man the name Jiraya and receive two things left by his father, Namikaze Minato. One is a flash with the data on Lambda Driver. The other is Shindam SRN-001 Tobikage, the prototype mobile suit created by Minato. After discovered the name of the man that killed his family was an observer of Celestial Being, he decide to hunt him down. What will be the consequence of his action? What will Celestial Being actions against him?

Konoha. Minato's research laboratory  
Naruto decided to return to Konoha, so that he could find the crew, that will help reaching his goal. Right now he is standing before Jiraya and informing him about his goal.  
"Are you insane? You said you want to kill off every observers of Celestial Being! That just plainly not possible with only 1 unit!" yelled Jiraya, thinking this kid is insane.  
"I know. That's why I come back here to gather a crew and to find an operative base for that!"  
"Why you even suddenly decide to do such an absurd thing?"  
"I am sure Alejandro Corner will make his move soon. He will eventually betray Celestial Being, by sending off GN technology to the three blocs, then frame me to force us fighting each other to tire us out then end us at the same time. Also when I use the ZERO system check on Veda, some information from Block 7 was blocked off, that even ZERO can't hack in. To prevent that from happen, I will need take out the other observers, as they all supporter of Corner" explained Naruto crossing his hands and looks at Jiraya with serious expression.  
"Still what you suggest is insane! How do you think you will take all them out?"  
Naruto just close his eyes smirking. Then opens them and said.  
"I am going to ask Liu Mei a favor to open the party for the observers to celebrate Celestial Being's success on the missions"  
"What about the crew? Where do you intend to find them?"  
Naruto then brought his knuckle to his chin in a thinking motion and said.  
" I remember there are once mercenaries, that was living in Konoha. But they has suddenly disappeared 2 years ago. They were called Akatsuki, if i am not mistaking. If I could find them, that would be a perfect crew. Also you are coming with me to be the commander" Naruto said then look at Jiraya and his point his finger at him.  
"Ehhh? No way. Why the heck I should go with you? I am perfectly satisfied with my life right now. Going with you is suicide!" said Jiraya turning away and crossing his arms.  
"I am trying to save the world, you know. By fighting Celestial Being or even the three blocs"  
Jiraya looks at him for a while then sigh and asked.  
"Alright, I am with you. But where do you intend to find the Akatsuki if they were not heard for 2 years?"  
"ZERO system, of course"

Ptolemy  
"Dynames, docking complete. Proceeding to docking sequence for Exia" said Chris through com link.  
"Container open. Activating relative guidance system" said Feldt. Exia then lie down on the guidance system.  
"Synchronized with guidance system. Exia, docking" said Setsuna. After Exia had complete docking, Setsuna went out the cockpit. He look ahead and see Ian Vashti is greeting him.  
"Nice docking, Setsuna"  
" I'll help with the maintenance"  
"Go to your room and get some rest. Don't go stealing my job. By the way, where is Naruto he was not present on the mission?"  
Setsuna just look at him blankly and said.  
"He had quit Celestial Being" With that said he begin to float to the door.  
At the bridge  
"Sumeragi-san, what if we are attacked by enemies during overhaul?" asked Allelujah.  
"Then I can only blame god"  
"Are those the words of a strategic analyst?" asked Allelujah. Suddenly the door opened and Setsuna came in the bridge looking at Sumeragi then asked.  
"Who was the one that destroyed a base in India? You know who that was, right?"  
"Just my guess, but maybe it was the same unit that stop the terrorist attack in Konoha" said Sumeragi looking down in thought.  
"Can you show me his image? I couldn't spot him when I was in India"  
"Sure... Here" said Sumeragi showing the image of Tobikage thrusting his katana through the cockpit of the Anf.  
"What a strange unit. It's pretty much only half size of Exia. But his speed exceed even Exia..."  
"Do you think that is from one of three blocs?" asked Allelujah looking at Tobikage.  
"Not really. But whoever created this suit is truly a genius beyond compare" said Sumeragi, narrowing her eyes.  
"A unit that can match the Gundam" muttered Setsuna staring at Tobikage.  
MSWAD HQ  
Graham, Billy and professor Lief Eifman are watching the playback of the battle in Konoha.  
"One more mysterious suit has appeared. Judging by his movements, his maneuverability is not inferior to the Gundams" said Billy looking at Tobikage , as it dodge the shots with ease.  
"Yeah, but his speed on the hand just plainly insane! It seems like he just teleport to you and you don't even notice. I think this unit is even more dangerous then Gundams" said Graham looking at Tobikage, as in instant it appear behind its opponent and stab in the cockpit of the enemy. Then he turn to professor and asked.  
"Professor, do you had any idea who could creat this?"  
Professor Lief Eifman thinks a little bit longer then turn to Graham and answered.  
"It's just my guess, but if this suit was first seen in Konoha. Then it proved the theory that the data on Lambda Driver still exists"  
"I don't understand what is the connection of Lambda Driver data and this mobile suit" asked Billy curiously.  
"The connection is that the creator of both these technologies is Minato Namikaze" answered professor looking at Billy.  
"Minato Namikaze? I've never heard of him" said Billy narrowing his brows.  
"It's no wonder. He, just like Aeolia Schenberg is truly genius beyond compare. Also he is very cautious by destroying all datas of him and his families. I happened to know him by accident. When I was lost in the middle of the trip to Hokkaido. He was the one found me and brought me to his home, so I can rest. He and I were discussing the new design of a mobile suit. All his ideas that advised by him were all brilliant. At the morning I continued my trip then never saw him again"  
"If such a genius exist than where is he now?" asked Billy. Lief Eifman looked down sadly.  
"He was killed, 13 years ago to be exactly. They've never found the culprit. But I think that the reason is the suit in this video" said Lief Eifman looking at Tobikage.  
Location Unknown. At the ocean  
Naruto is sitting in the Tobikage's cockpit and begin to call Wang Liu Mei.  
"Hello, this is Wang residence who is calling?" asked Liu Mei through the phone.  
"Liu Mei, I am glad to hear you. But I have a favor to ask you"  
"Naruto? Why the heck you are calling only now and why did you quit Celestial Being?"  
"I have my reason. But can you open please a secret party for the observers of Celestial Being. I want to celebrate the success on missions of Meisters"  
"Observers? Why suddenly ask that? Also... Can we meet each other I have a few questions to ask you?"  
"Can you just ask through the phone?"  
"No, I want to see you personally!"  
"Alright. I will be at the party in a week, so please take the organization of the party on yourself"  
"Alright. Take care"  
"You too" With that he end the call and speed up Tobikage to the direction of France.  
France. Eclipse Restaurant.  
Naruto has located the position of the 4 remain members of Akatsuki. While sitting at his table waiting for his orders. After waiting for a while he suddenly notice the sound of the step near the right side of him. He look at his right and see there are 4 men wearing a cloak that covering their lower half face and a straw hat on their head. He came near one if them pulling on the sleeve and said.  
"Excuse me? You guys are Akatsuki right? I want to talk to you about something"  
"Alright. Lets go behind the restaurant to talk then"  
At the back of restaurant.  
When they has gather in the back of restaurant. He turn to one of them and said.  
"Its been a while, don't you agree?... Itachi-san?" asked Naruto then wait for the person to take of the straw hat. The person revealed was Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke's older brother.  
"So it's you after all, Naruto-kun. I thought you were dead already. What brings you to search us out?" said Itachi, then asked look at Naruto in the eye.  
"I am planing to execute all Celestial Beings observers at the party, that will happened next week. Because of that I need a crew to navigating and helping me with information" said Naruto.  
"Celestial Being? That's unexpected why do you suddenly target them? Those Gundams are no jokes, you know!" said Itachi widening his eyes.  
"It's you so I can tell you. I was the fifth Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being. But after the battle at Moralia I decided to quit. Then I returned to Konoha and met up with Jiraya and he told about who was the murder of my family. It was one of Celestial Being observers, UN Representative Alejandro Corner."  
"So it means that you betraying Celestial Being?"  
"No. Cause Alejandro will be the one to betray Celestial Being by given off their technology to three blocs. To prevent that from happening, I will need to destroy the other observers as well, as they are all Corner's supporters. And alone Corner wont succeed in what he planed. Besides, some of the observers probably will hire that bastard" explained Naruto his reason.  
"Who?"  
"Ali Al-Serges, the bastard the killed your brother and my best friend!"  
"Ok, I will join you to kill that bastard!" said Itachi glaring ahead.  
"I appreciate for you help... This is the coordination that we will meet up, in a week. Please inform the other three of your friends" said Naruto writing to coordinating where they will meet  
"Then this is a good bye for now"  
"Take care"  
With that said Naruto turn back and begin to leave.

Konoha. Minato's laboratory.  
Naruto just comes back from meeting with Itachi, suddenly he heard a voice calling him to go there. He go out there and seeing Jiraya looking at the submarine(Mithril submarine). He look at him and asked.  
"Where did this submarine come from?"  
"It's my project for 40 years, only today I have finished. This will be our operative base. I am gonna call this submarine Izanagi" said Jiraya puffing his chest with proud.  
"Very impressive work, but I didn't know that you are designer of weapons as well"  
"Che. Don't remind me of that! By the way how is the searching for Akatsuki? Have you find them?"  
"Yeah, only 4 members with you and me. But that will be enough"  
"So the mission will started next week at the party right?" asked Jiraya looking ahead.  
"Yeah, after that the world will hate me the most cause the observers are all influential people of the three blocs and UN. But I will still do it to erase all the evil from this world" said Naruto, his eyes glazed as he remembering all the painful moments of his life. Then he saw a hand put on his shoulder and look at Jiraya.  
"Don't worry I am with you now. So you won't alone any more" said Jiraya trying to cheer him up.  
"Yeah. I guess" said Naruto then smiling a little.

Ptolemy  
Sumeragi is sitting at her seat drink a bottle of alcohol, suddenly receive a message that there will be a hidden party for the observers of Celestial Being about celebrating the mission success lately. Also the person request this party to hold up is Naruto Uzumaki. She looks at the message and narrowing her eyes.  
"What are you planing by gathering all the observers in one place Naruto? Before he left us he warned us about the possible betrayal of Alejandro Corner and Laguna Harvey... Maybe?... He is trying to destroy all the observers at once! I need to gather the others and inform them of this" After thinking for a while she suddenly widen her eyes in realization.  
When the crew is gathered she inform them about the secret party and Naruto's intentions.  
"So he betrayed us after all! Next time I see him, I'll annihilate with Virtue's bazooka" said Tieria enraged.  
"Actually, he is not betraying us, on the contrary he is preventing the betrayal from happening" said Sumeragi looking at Tieria.  
"But doesn't by doing that he will became the most hated human on Earth. The observers are all powerful political individual, after all" said Chris worriedly.  
"That's Naruto for you. He is trying his best to protect Celestial Being, even if that means fighting against 4 Gundam Meisters or even the whole world" said Lockon his eyes glazed.  
"But why should we stop Naruto if he is trying to get rid of traitors?" asked Allelujah not understand why they should stop Naruto.  
"Because, even if his action is justifying. Some of those members are not involve in anything, as I personally know them. And Naruto is trying to destroy all the observers, with the exception of maybe Wang Liu Mei" said Sumeragi turn to Allelujah to answer his question. Suddenly they heard a voice.  
"That mobile suit in India... Naruto is the pilot of it. I had a feeling" said Setsuna looking at the playback of Tobikage.  
"Alright. Then we will need to stop Naruto, the party will hold up next week. I am going to prepare the plan of actions. This maybe the hardest mission, as our enemy is a former member of Celestial Being and former Gundam Meister" said Sumeragi looking at the Meisters seriously.  
"He is alone there, while we have the 4 Gundams. He won't stand a chance" said Tieria adjusting his glasses.  
"Don't underestimate him, even if he had only 1 unit. His mobile suit has the ability to move instantly from place to place in the interval of 10 minutes, it shows on the shuriken in his units forehead" said Sumeragi seriously  
"Alright, then we are going to rest for now" said Allelujah, then they left the bridge.  
"I never imagine the day that we will fight you on the other side, Naruto! What you are trying to do is just not right. Even if you're trying to protect Celestial Being this way" said Sumeragi looking at the empty bottle.


	13. Episode 13: Tobikage vs 4 Gundams

Italy. Hotel  
It was midnight, Alejandro Corner is standing at the window watching the city below. In his hand is the invitation the party. Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps coming near him, so he turn around to see his assistant.  
"Good evening, Alejandro-sama! Have you decide to come to the party?"  
"It obviously is a trap for luring me in to end my life. If you don't mind.  
Can you go there and check the situation yourself then inform me? I have agreed to help queen Marina in helping building a solar power system for her country" said Alejandro then turn to Ribbons smiling. Ribbons Almark is a man with short mint hair and purple eyes. He wears a white blouse that has blue sleeves and gray pants.  
"Yes, you command Alejandro-sama. Oh, Alejandro-sama, I want to ask you about one thing!" said Ribbons bowing down then raised his head looking at Corner.  
" Ask away" said Corner going to the table to pour some wine in the glass.  
"You know that unit that stopped the terrorism in Konoha and destroyed the terrorist base right? Can you tell me more about it?"  
"Oh, that! About 14 years ago, I had discovered that there was a mobile suit that can rival Gundams. After a while of researching, I had learned the name of the man created it. His name was Namikaze Minato. He was truly genius when it came to mobile suits. I tried to convince him to work for me, but he refused me every time. That's when I decided to play dirty by threatening his wife's entire family. But he somehow predicted the outcome and had hidden the mobile suit as well as Lambda Driver data. After that I killed of both him and his wife's entire family, but that time I don't know about his son existence" said Alejandro looking at the red liquid in his glass.  
"You don't want to say..." said Ribbons widening his eyes.  
"Yeah. That's right Naruto Uzumaki is the biological son of Minato Namikaze. The reason for the gathering of observers obviously to get rid of them because they are my supporters. And without supporters I won't be able to accomplish anything, that was what he thought" said Alejandro turning to Ribbons.  
"But isn't doing that will make him the most wanted human alive?"  
"Yeah. But one thing the most important to Naruto is his precious people. For them he will go any length to protect them"  
"Hmm, I'd like to meet him and see him for myself" said Ribbons curiously, as he brought his finger to his chin in thought.  
"Do as you like. Also inform the Gundam Meisters the location of the party. I want to see that battle of titans." said Alejandro looking at Ribbons with a smirk.  
"As you command, Alejandro-sama"  
Ribbons bowing his head down

Ptolemy  
The crew is waiting for Veda to inform the location where the party will held.  
Sumeragi is looking at the monitor bored as she tap her finger on the table. Suddenly the window on the screen to reveal a map of Hawaii.  
"So it's Hawaii huh? You are pretty cautious choosing this location, Naruto" muttered Sumeragi siping a bottle and looking at the screen.  
Then she call the Meisters in to inform them of the location.  
"The intervention will start at 2200 on schedule"  
"Roger!" Every body begin to leave the bridge except Lockon. He is looking at Sumeragi, hesitant to ask something.  
"You want to ask something, Lockon?"  
"Yes... What will happen to Naruto if we capture him?"  
"I don't know. I know you are the closest one to him, but right now we must stop him.  
"I know that! It's just I always view him as my little brother and now I have to fight him. It make me feel uncomfortable."  
"It's his decision, Lockon. As Gundam Meister, you must stop him"  
"Yes, I understand" said Lockon looking down.  
Konoha. Submarine Izanagi  
Naruto has just meet up with Itachi and his crew. Now Itachi is introducing the rest of his friends.  
"The one with spiky orange on my left is Yahiko. The woman with blue hair and origami rose on her head is Konan. The pretty boy with pink hair is Akasuna no Sasori" introduced Itachi the rest of Akatsuki.  
"So you are Naruto huh? Nice to meet you" said Yahiko holding out his hand for the shake. Naruto shake hand with him and said  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too"  
"So we are gonna ambush Celestial Beings observers at the party?"  
"Yeah. Oh yeah Itachi, I nearly forgot you going to helping me with the ambush as well" said Naruto turning to Itachi.  
"How? We only have Tobikage if I remember right?"  
"Nope. Not any more last week, we and Jiraya have finished building the second mobile suit by the blueprint and the instruction left by my father" said Naruto smirking and showing a victory sign.  
"Lets go to the Izanagi hangar so I can show you guys" With that said they went to the hangar and saw that Jiraya already there standing before a figure that was hidden in a cloak. Jiraya the pulled the cloak down to reveal a new mobile suit.  
"Let me introduce you. This is Shindam SRN-002 Reikage!" yells Jiraya proudly.  
They all look up to see a black ninja-like mobile suit. It had green fishnet-like armor on the wrist and the chest. Also there were two katana on its back and 2 red diamond marks on his kness. On the centre on its head is also one more.  
Itachi and every one, except Naruto and Jiraya look at it in see. Naruto and Jiraya just look up at Reikage smirking, proudly of their handiwork.  
"Like Tobikage, Reikage is specialized in speed, also the 2 red diamond marks on its kness and forehead are the device for activation of Mirage Combat system. Mirage Combat system is a system that can creat all the holograms that the pilot imagined in his head through a special helmet in the cockpit of Reikage. You can say that Reikage is master of illusion in the battlefield. Also if creating holograms of the clones then the rada of enemy's will not be able to detect the original that easily" said Jiraya turning to Itachi with a smirk.  
"It means you are the key to the success of this operation, Itschi-san. As nobody is expect that there will be two units to attack the party" said Naruto looking at Itachi seriously.  
"I understand, Naruto-kun"  
"Well we will head to the Hawaii right away! Everybody go on board!"  
With that said every went to the Izanagi and depart from the hideout.

Time skip  
Hawaii island. The party  
Wang Liu Mei is standing at the gate of a large hotel and greet the guests, that are the Celestial Being's observers. She is wearing the same dress when she was at Heavenly Pillar. Suddenly, she look up to see instead of Alejandro Corner, there is a man in short mint hair.  
"Where is Alejandro-san? Will he not present at the party?" asked Liu Mei the mint haired person.  
"My apologies. But Alejandro-sama had accept the help in building the solar power system to Azadistan, so he can't make it" answered Ribbons smiling politely. Then he go inside.  
The rest of the guests had come. Liu Mei is standing there daydreaming, as she wait for Naruto's arrival. Then she feels a tap on her shoulder and turn around to see Naruto's smirking face.  
"Yo, how have you been Liu Mei?" said Naruto winking.  
"Naruto! You have come!" yell Liu Mei happily then embrace him.  
"I am glad to meet you again too" said Naruto smiling warmly at her. She looks in his eyes softly and reply.  
"I have waited this moment for so long. Finally I can hold you in my arms"  
"Well lets go inside and start the party. Then we will go to the back of the hotel to talk if you want. You have some questions that need answers, right?" said Naruto looking at Liu Mei.  
"Ok let's go inside. After that we will talk outside" said Liu Mei smiling brightly as she hold to his arms and they go inside.  
Inside the hotel  
People are dancing and talking with each other. Naruto and Liu Mei also dancing at floor. Suddenly, Naruto felt a tap on his, so he turn around. When he did that, he saw a man with short mint hair is standing before him.  
"Excuse me, can I talk to you. You are Naruto Uzumaki, right? The former Gundam Meister if I am not mistakable" said a man with short mint hair smiling.  
"Yes, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Who want to know?" said Naruto turning to the man.  
"Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Ribbons Almark. I am a personal assistant of Alejandro Corner-sama!" answered Ribbons looking at Naruto's face, to see his expression.  
Naruto, after hearing that name, clenching his fists tightly, but his face is not change. Then he unclench his fists and turn to Ribbons to reply.  
"Ah, is that so? It's an honor for me to meet you then. If you don't mind, can you tell me the reason why Corner-san is absence today?" asked Naruto looking at Ribbons intently.  
"Alejandro-sama had decide to help Azadistan in building the solar power system. He probably is meeting with the queen of Azadistan right now. Can I ask you some questions, Naruto-san?" answered Ribbons and asked Naruto a question.  
"Sure, shoot it"  
"Why do you decide to leave Celestial Being? And you were at Konoha during the terrorist attack right? Could you tell me where is the place that the mysterious white suit has appeared?" asked Ribbons with fake curiosity looking at Naruto.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes for a minute then answered.  
"I have my own reason for leaving Celestial Being. And I was busy evacuating people when the battle started so I didn't know where the unknown unit had appeared"  
"Thank you for the conversation. I think I will go and greet other guests" said Ribbons smiling then turn to go to the other guest.  
Naruto just narrowed his eyes at Ribbons' back.  
"Is something wrong, Naruto?" asked Liu Mei worriedly.  
"No. Nothing is wrong"

Ptolemy  
Sumeragi had just received the intel that the party had started, and nothing is happens so far. She had send out the Meisters on stand by immediately after receiving the exact location of the party.  
"I think Naruto will make his move soon. Inform the Gundam Meisters to prepare to intervene!" said Sumeragi to Chris.  
"Roger, Sumeragi-san!... Still I can't believe we will fight Naruto" said Chris then looking down sadly.  
"Yeah, me neither" muttered Sumeragi

Hawaii island. At the back of the hotel  
Naruto and Liu Mei decided to talk to each other. So they are currently stand at the beach and looking at the ocean. Suddenly, Liu Mei turned to him and asked.  
"Can you tell me the reason why you choose to leave Celestial Being now?"  
Naruto turned around looking at her for a while and asked.  
" I can trust you right?"  
"Yeah. You don't trust me?" replied Liu Mei sadly, hurt that he didn't trust her.  
"Sorry, but I need to make sure that I can trust you because my answer will cause many things to change from now" said Naruto looking at her seriously  
"Alright, you can trust me"  
"Ok. The reason I left Celestial Being because one of the observers was the murder of my father" said Naruto angrily.  
"Who is he or she? And who was you father?"  
"My father's name is Namikaze Minato. He was the creator of Tobikage, the unit that was seen in Konoha and Lambdra Driver. The one who murdered him is no one other as Alejandro Corner, the Representive of UN" said Naruto glaring ahead of him.  
Liu Mei just widened her eyes, as she heard that.  
"Than the pilot of that mobile suit was..." asked Liu Mei looking at Naruto.  
"Yeah, that was me" said Naruto turn to her.  
"Then you gather all of Celestial Being observers to..." said Liu Mei widened her eyes in horror.  
"That's right, tonight I am going to execute all of them" said Naruto with a serious face.  
"No! I can't let you do that! If you do something like then..." But Liu Mei was interrupt, as Naruto chop on her neck knocking her out.  
"I am sorry Liu Mei. But even you won't be able to stop me!" said Naruto looking down at her limp figure. Then he heard a sound footstep behind him, so he turned and saw Hong Long standing there.  
"You are just on time, Hong Long-san! Can you please take Liu Mei to a safe place" said Naruto to the man in front of him.  
"Of course, Naruto-san. What will you going to do now?"asked Hong Long taking Liu Mei from Naruto's arms.  
"The thing that will certainly make me the hatest man on Earth" said Naruto looking at the moon.  
"I will take my leave then" said Hong Long then turn to leave. When he was gone Naruto contact Jiraya through the radio in his ear.  
"Jiraya, operation start now! Launch the Tobikage to this coordinate and prepare Itachi to launch!"  
"Ok kiddo! Just be careful"  
Scene change  
Naruto is currently running to the coordinates that Jiraya launches the Tobikage. When he reached the coordinates he saw that Tobikage is already there. He go in the cockpit and activate Tobikage. The eyes of a mobile suit flash yellow.  
"Tobikage, Naruto Uzumaki, commencing operation" said Naruto. Then Tobikage fly to the direction of the hotel.

Ptolemy  
"Sumeragi-san! I had just detect a signal of a mobile suit just launched a minute ago!" report Chris turning to Sumeragi.  
"So he finally made his move" mutters Sumeragi then she turn to Chris and command.  
"Command every Gundams to launch immediately!"  
"Roger!"  
Somewhere on Hawaii Island  
Four Gundams is currently on stand by waiting for the orders from Ptolemy. Suddenly, Tieria receive a message to launch.  
"So he finally decide to move. Every body, we are going to intercept him now" said Tieria as he went to Virtue's cockpit. The rest of the Meisters also went to their Gundams.  
"Virtue, Tieria Erde, launching"  
"Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, commencing intervention"  
"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, heading out"  
"Dynames, Lockon Stratos, sortieing out"  
With that the four Gundams flying to direction of the hotel, prepare to intercept Tobikage.

At the sky of the hotel  
Tobikage had just arrived at the location. He brought out a rifle from his back and aiming at the hotel.  
"Operation start!" said Naruto solemnly than fire a condense beam at the hotel. There was a huge hole in the centre of the hotel right now. The people inside begin to panic and tried to evacuate. Tobikage just continue to fire at the hotel continue to annihilate the people inside. Sundenly, he avoid a pink beam coming from the direction of a very tall tree.  
"Dynames, eh?"  
At the tree  
Dynames continue to shot at Tobikage, but he is avoiding all the shot.  
"Tch, that suit has the maneuverability not inferior to ours!" said Lockon annoyed

Back to the battle  
Naruto decide to land to the ground and hide near some mountains. Then he see a huge beam shot through the mountain he look up and see Virtue is standing there. Naruto turned on the S.D system to appear above Virtue. Just as ha was about to take out a katana to strike Virtue. Kyrios behind is shooting at him rapidly forcing him to retreat to the forest.

In the forest.  
Tobikage is retreating with great speed. Suddenly, he detected a signal ahead. He looked ahead and seeing Exia is standing there with his GN sword point at him.  
"Surrender, Naruto! You won't stand a chance against four Gundams at the same time!" said Setsuna in Exia's cockpit. Just as he said that the three other Gundams arrive in the sky surrounding Tobikage.  
"So you guys had found out already! It's true that I won't be able to defeat four Gundams at once, but do you guys really think that was my intention?" said Naruto in Tobikage's cockpit smirking.  
"Shit! The observers! I will come back there now-" yelled Tieria prepared to come back, but he was interrupt by Naruto.  
"It's to late now! From the beginning I was just a decoy, when my other comrade is finishing the operation! You guys had underestimate me by thinking I will commence attack only with one unit!" said Naruto victoriously. Just as he had that the Reikage had appear next to him.  
"Mission accomplish, Naruto-kun. Although one manage to escape" report Itachi through Reikage's cockpit.  
"Good job, Itachi-san! Now we will retreat!" said Naruto through com link.  
"We are still here, Naruto! You won't be able to escape us being surround like this!" said Lockon.  
"Actually I can. By activating S.D system I will be able to instantly transport myself to the other place. And Reikage can use Mirage Combat system to create holograms of many of us to confuse you". With that said both Tobikage and Reikage disappear right before Meisters eyes.  
After they left. Tieria yelled out in frustration.  
"Damn it! I can't believe that brat outsmart us! He will pay next time we meet!  
"Guess this is the first failure of Celestial Being" said Allelujah.  
"Damn you are a fool, Naruto! With this action you just paint a target on yourself for the whole world!" yelled Lockon slamming his fist down.  
"But with this we won't be betrayed" muttered Setsuna looking down.

MSWAD HQ  
Billy Katagiri and Graham Aker is sitting at the table discussing Gundam's weakness. Suddenly, one soldier went in a hurry.  
"First Lieutenant and engineer advisor! There was battle going on the Hawaii island" report the soldier and saluting them both.  
"What? Hawaii island? Bring me the playback quickly!" said Graham surprised then turn to command the soldier.  
"Yes, sir!"  
Then he opened the playback, that was captured through the satellite. On the playback was a battle between the unknown white suit and 4 Gundams.  
"Amazing! That suit can hold off four Gundams" exclaimed Billy amazed at the ability of the unknown suit.  
Then they saw a black ninja-like suit appeared and fire the twin blaster on his shoulder to completely destroyed the hotel and the people in it.  
"I've heard some political individuals from around the world decided to open the secret party. But then there was an attack on the hotel that had killed practically everybody on the island. The survivors are one 17-years old girl, a man with her and the president of Linear Train Industries, Laguna Harvey" report the soldier.  
"The people on that island were all powerful political individuals. Whoever decide to commence this attack is either insane or suicide. As now how will be hunt down around the world" said Billy looking at Graham.  
"Still I wonder what is his reason for commencing that attack? Also he fought with Gundams and manage to survive. Things had just become even more interesting!" said Graham in thought then look up smirking.

Ptolemy  
The Meisters just finished to report about there first failure.  
"So you guys failed the mission? It's my fault for underestimating him thinking he will only attacks with one unit. But even if we manage to predict there will be the other unit with him. We still won't be able to stop him!" said Sumeragi solemnly through com link.  
"Why's that, Sumeragi-san?" asked Allelujah curiosly.  
"Because if what you seeing is real. Then that black mobile suit, that appeared recently has the ability to creat illusions to confuse the enemy. He will just stall time distracting you guys while Naruto finished the operation"  
"Man, he even think that far! That Naruto..." said Lockon frustrated.  
"But with this the survivors will inform the world about the battle and Naruto will be hunt down by the whole world" said Sumeragi with a sigh then pick up the bottle on the table and drink it.

Scene change  
As Sumeragi predicted, the information was send to the news. The presidents of three blocs had declared that they will hunt down the ones that responsible for the attack. Naruto turned off the TV and lie down on his bed to look up at the ceiling.  
'As expected I am now the hatest person in the world. But I can't stop now I'll still continue to stop the conflicts with the help of Akatsuki, even if I must go against Gundams once again'  
Azadistan. Some hotel  
Alejandro Corner standing near the windows watching at the city bellow him and listening to the report of Ribbons about the attack on Hawaii.  
"So he succeed in eliminating all the observers, except Wang Liu Mei and Laguna Harvey. I think it's time to call our Gundam Meisters" said Alejandro siping his wine.  
"As you command Alejandro-sama" said Ribbons bowing then turn to leave.  
Alejandro brought his glasses of wine in front his face and played with the liquid in it and said.  
"You've become an annoyance to me, Naruto Uzumaki. I will teach you a lesson not to cross me" 


	14. Episode 14:The Wild Bear of Russia

The only power blocs, that declared its intensions to oppose Celestial Being, the Human Reform League is finally making their move and right now is planing a top secret operation.

HRL. High Orbital Station  
Sergei Smirnov is gathering all the soldiers to discuss the plan about capturing Gundams.  
"Members of special task force Choubu, you are the representatives of motherland, the elite of HRL. Your objective is the annihilation of the private military organization that's carrying out armed interventions around the world, as well as the capture of its mobile suits. With the completion of this mission, we, the HRL, will undoubtedly lead the world and contribute lately to the advancement of humanity. I look forward to your success" said Sergei trying to fire up the soldiers. Then everybody begin to salute to Sergei.

Scene change  
In the control room of HRL orbital station.  
Sergei Smirnov and lieutenant Ming is currentlly sending of lots of communication device into space, with intensions to find the location of Gundams.  
"Position adjustments completed. Hatch open. Linear catapult, increasing voltage. Preparations to launch duplex communication system completed" said one soldier through com link.  
"Launch!" With that said ten thousands of communication system were launch and disperse.  
"The communication units are dispersing. Moving towards designated locations. Duplex communication is online"  
"We now have coverage over 80% of our geosynchronous orbital zone" report Ming to Sergei as he is standing next to him. Sergei just nod his head.  
"The particles released by Gundams have the special property of disrupting communication devices within their effective range. Making use of that we have deployed ten thousands of mini probes with a duplex communication function. If any area is blacked out that means Gundams are there. Colonel, do you really think that this net can catch the fish" said Ming, as he turn to Sergei then showed him ten thousand of devices on the screen.  
"It would be very disappointing if it doesn't, Adjutant Ming. A resource-intensive plan like this is not something we can afford to repeat to often" said Sergei turning to Ming then look ahead.

Pacific Ocean. Underwater  
After the operation in Hawaii, Naruto decide to hack in the main computer of HRL, using ZERO, to see what they are planing and found something interesting information.  
"Operation Gundam Capture, huh? You are as fearsome as always, Colonel Smirnov. To create a plan like this, even with four Gundams Celestial Being wont stand a chance. I think a will take a trip to space" muttered Natuto. Then he go to Itachi's room and said.  
"Hey, Itachi-san! You and I are going to take a trip to space, you don't mind right?" asked Naruto standing at the door of Itachi's room.  
"Not really. But why do you suddenly want to go into space?" asked Itachi look up from his reading.  
"I am a party crasher. The HRL had just planed a huge plan and, as a natural prankster, I can't let the opportunity go to waste" said Naruto grinning like a fox.  
"No seriously why do you decide to go into space?" asked Itachi looking at Naruto.  
"My friends at Ptolemy are in huge danger now. There is a chance they won't survive, so I am going there to save them" said Naruto looking at Itachi seriously.  
"You are too kind heart, Naruto. Do you really think that they need our help?" asked Itachi with a sigh.  
"I can't let my friends die!" yelled Naruto. Then he muttered  
"Not again!"  
Itachi just look at him solemnly.

JNN HQ  
Kinue Crossroad is asking the permission of editor to do an investigation report about the founder of Celestial Being.  
"An investigation report about Aeolia Schenberg?" asked the editor sitting at the table looking at Kinue.  
"I believe that if we investigate Celestial Being founder, we can determine their true intensions" explained Kinue the reason of her action.  
"Please let me do it!"  
"I hear that all the national intelligence agencies are turning up nothing. What can you do by yourself" said the editor with closed eyes and turning his hair away from her.  
"But even so I want to do it! Please, Editor!" insisted Kinue. The editor just sigh then reply.  
"Can you come up with enough material to fill an hour-long special report within a month?  
"Yes!"  
Then there is a news about Azadistan receiving assistance from United Nations about building the solar power system. On the news Alejandro Corner has meet up with the first queen of Azadistan, Marina Ismail.

Izanagi  
Naruto is sitting is cabin watching the news and holding an can of cola in his hand. Suddenly, he see the meeting of Alejandro Cornet and Marina Ismail. His hand automatically clutch the can and it spill all the liquid out.  
"Alejandro...Corner" said Naruto trying to hold back his anger. Then he go to the control room and find Itachi looking out the window of submarine.  
"Itachi-san! We will departing right now!"  
With that said both Itachi and him left the Izanagi.

Ptolemy  
On the bridge of Ptolemy, there is nobody except Christina Sierra, as everyone is resting. Suddenly a door opened and Lichty came in.  
"Eh? Where is Feldt?" asked Lichty.  
"She felt sick so she went to see Moreno-san" answered Chris typing something.  
"Then you're take double shift?" asked Lichty floating near her.  
"Yeah.." said Chris tiredly stretching her neck.  
"I will take over here. You can go get your meal"  
"Eh, really? So nice of you!" said Chris smiling brightly.  
"It's nothing really..." said Lichty embarrassed scratching his cheek.  
"Too bad you're not my type" said Chris and turn to leave.  
"This is sad..." replied Lichty depressed, as his head hang down.  
Scene change  
Chris is eating her meal looking to the right and left, as in front of her seat Setsuna and Tieria just eating silently and that makes her feel awkward.

On the bridge  
"GN drive charge status, 100%" said Lichty, as he check GN Drive status. But because of that he didn't notice the communication device that are showing on Chris monitor. The communication devices just reached their effective range and began to disrupt.

HRL. Control room of orbital station.  
"We have lost duplex communication with AE3288" report one soldier looking at the screen.  
"Report it to Colonel!" command the captain.  
"We lost AR9763 too. Coordinates N07" report another soldier.  
"To think it was this close to us..." said Ming surprised.  
"Notifying to all members of Task Force Choubu! Launch all the mobile suits squad immediately!" command Sergei.

HRL Multipurpose Transport Battleship Laohu  
After the order of Colonel, four transport battleship preparing to launch.  
"Prepare for immediate scramble! Launching in sequence starting with Transport 1 at 0655" With that all four battleship were launch to space in the direction of designated location.  
"All hands brace for acceleration. Raid acceleration will begin in 140 seconds"  
On one of the battleship  
"Lieutenant Peries. How is the omnisensory projection system?" asked Sergei through com link. The screen appeared and Peries replied.  
"There is no problem, Colonel. System checks, all green."  
"This will be your first real battle, Lieutenant. Please avoid another incident like last time" said Sergei through com link. Peries is sitting in the cockpit of her mobile suit. She look at the screen and reply.  
"I am aware of that, Colonel"  
"All ships have arrived at the acceleration zone. Commencing acceleration!"  
With that said all 4 battleships accelerates.

Ptolemy  
Chris have just come back from the dining room, to the bridge, because she can't stand the tense atmosphere with Setsuna and Tieria being there.  
"I couldn't stand anything in that situation" said Chris with a sigh then float to her place. Then she look at the screen and see that E-sensor has detect something. She zooms in the image and see the duplex communication device floating in the space.  
"What's wrong?" asked Lichty seeing her expression.  
"You idiot! The enemy has found out where we are!" yelled Chris worriedly.  
Scene change  
"Course adjustment to Ptolemy. Set course for the shortest path to orbital ring" command Sumeragi  
"Roger!" replied Lichty.  
"All Meisters, stand by on your Gundams. Ian, what is Gundam's maintenance status" command Sumeragi through radio then contact Ian via monitor.  
"Exia is done. But the generators in Dynames legs can't be used. The armor isn't attached either" report Ian.  
"Kyrios and Virtue will launch first" command Sumeragi.  
Scene change  
"Ptolemy, switching catapult mode!"  
"Scattering ten thousands of communication devices, in order to determine the communication blackout zones caused by the GN particles... A resource-intensive plan like this. It's probably HRL" deduced Sumeragi as she floating to the bridge. When she entered the bridge she asked.  
"What's the situation?"  
"No good. We can't escape from enemy's communication net" report Chris.  
"Head towards the generator satellites along the orbital ring. Communication is blocked there due to electromagnetic interference. I'll need five minutes to take in the situation" said Sumeragi to Lichty.  
"Roger!"  
"Kyrios had launched" said Chris showing the image on the screen.  
"Virtue is moving to catapult deck"  
"A diversion use two Gundams?" asked Lasse.  
"That's part of it" answered Sumeragi.  
The door opened and Feldt float in.  
"Sorry I am late!"  
"Feldt, please take over launch sequence" said Chris.  
"Roger!"

At the hangar  
"I hooked a temporary device to the left leg. But the fire control is..." informed Ian to Lockon.  
"It's fine as long as I can shoot...Damn it if only we had Naruto with us now!" replied Lockon then clutch his fist frustrated. He float to Dynames cockpit and preparing to launch.  
Catapult deck  
"Virtue, Tieria Erde, moving out" said Tieria in Virtue's cockpit. Then Virtue was launched into space.  
Scene change  
In the space  
The four battleships continue heading to their target.  
"Colonel, the communication devices heading to the orbital ring had split into three" report Ming.  
"So the Gundams split up?... No it looks like two Gundams were launched. In that case, its possible that the first down point is Celestial Being's space transport vessel. Therefore, we shall respond to their diversions with our own" said Sergei looking at the screen seeing two point were separate from the centre one.  
"Vessels 1 to 3, launch all your mobile suits. Steersmen of 2 and 3, switches your ships to autopilot. After seperating your bridges, return to base. Vessel 3, don't forget to trace the path of the third communication down point" command Sergei giving to plan of actions.  
With that all mobile suits from Vessels 1 to 3 were launch. Also they formed a line behind Vessel 1. Vessels 2 and 3 have seperated their bridges. Vessel 3 is beginning to trace down the third communication down point.  
"Vessel 1 will take point as the main body heads towards the first communication down point. The target predicted to be the enemy transport vessel. Enter combat immediately upon visual confirmation" command Sergei through a com link

Ptolemy  
Ptolemy has just entered the orbital ring.  
"Ptolemy has entered the orbital rings electromagnetic interference zone." report Chris  
"The optical camera have visual confirmation of the enemy" report Feldt  
"So they came" said Setsuna in Exia's cockpit, preparing to launch on the command.  
Chris and Feldt showed the image of the enemy's 4 battleships on the monitor. And the two of them have move off to left and right, probably prepared to engage Virtue and Kyrios.  
"They really got us. Can you contact Allelujah and Tieria?" said Sumeragi then turn to Chris to ask.  
"We're in electromagnetic interference zone. It's impossible" report Chris.  
Sumeragi turn to Lichty and command.  
"Lichty, emergency course adjustment. Move away from the enemies vessel using orbital ring as a shield"  
"Roger!"  
With Vessel 1  
Vessel 1 continues to move to the location of the enemies supposed space transport vessel.  
"The enemy vessel had changed its course. It's hiding behind orbital ring" report Ming.  
"Not bad. Do we have visuals on the enemy vessel" said Sergei then turn to Ming and asked.  
"We only have AI-adjust magnification" answered Ming.  
"Never mind that. Show me"  
Then Ming post an image of Ptolemy on the screen. Sergei look at the screen and muttered.  
"So this is Celestial Being's spaceship. That organization is large enough to get their hands on this kind of equipment?"

Ptolemy  
"I will now inform the crew about my outcome prediction as a strategic analyst. There are two Laohu transport vessels closing in on us. The enemy's concentrate fighting strength is probably concentrated around them" said Sumeragi then turn on the map where shows the four vessels before them.  
"What do you mean?" asked Chris.  
"Didn't two of them break away to engage Kyrios and Virtue?" asked Lasse not understand.  
"That was not my original intensions. My original called for the enemy to ignore our obvious diversion and head straight towards this vessel. Then we would have performed a pincer movement on the enemy's vessels as planned. But the enemy responded to our diversion with their own diversion. Most probably, the vessels heading to engage have already launched their mobile suits. As a result Allelujah and Tieria are being delayed by their attack in the vessels" explained Sumeragi her original plan and the enemy's actions.

With Tieria and Allelujah  
Allelujah is shooting at the enemies vessel. When he managed to destroy the vessel he saw that there were no mobile suits on board. With Tieria is the same.

Ptolemy  
"After the enemy's diversion, it will take 6 minutes for them to return here according to my predictions. During that period the enemy's mobile suits will attack us in waves" said Sumeragi through com link.  
"18 years ago, the exact same tactic was used in the 4th Solar Conflict. The HRL's commander officer was a man known as the Wild Bear of Russia, Sergei Smirnov" said Sumeragi with a serious face.

Vessel 1  
"It's time for the main body to show itself. Don't waste your lives!" command Sergei through com link.

Ptolemy  
"Exia, Dynames, container hatches open. Exia will stand by to attack in front of Ptolemaios"  
With that said Exia begin to float in front of Ptolemy, preparing to engage the enemy.  
"Dynames, attach your leg to to the container and stand by to fire GN Rifle"  
Dynames attach his leg and brought the rifle ahead prepare to snipe the enemy.  
"Shifting Ptolemy's priority to defense mode. Cutting regular power" said Lasse  
"A-are we really going to fight? This ship is not armed!" said Chris scared.  
"We have the Gundams!" said Lichty confidently.  
"Only two of them!" exclaimed Chris, as her worried still not go away.  
"All right! It's almost time for the enemy to show itself. We will hold out for 360 seconds!" said Sumeragi looking ahead  
Then Feldt showed the enemy in the screen. Sumeragi immediately command Dynames to open fire.  
Scene change  
Dynames begin to open fire, but missed as the calibration was off due to the change of suit mass. The enemy begun to launch the missiles, there were 24 in total.  
"I will shoot them down!" said Lockon and begin to shoot at the missiles. In front of Ptolemy, Exia is also shooting at the missiles, helping Dynames. But one of missiles still manage to pass him. Sumeragi seeing this immediately command to deploy GN field. Then she looks at the screen and seeing Vessel 1 is coming to them with great speed, with intensions to slam into them.  
"This speed... It's an unmanned kamikaze attack!" said Sumeragi in realization.  
"No!" yelled Chris  
"I won't allow it!" said Lockon and prepare to fire missiles. But for some reason he can't launch them.  
"Shit! Why the heck it is not be able to launch in a situation like this" yelled Lockon frustrated slam his fist down.  
All the Ptolemy crew closed their eyes preparing for the worst. Suddenly, there was an arrow made of energy, firing from the orbital ring, pierce the Vessel 1 and destroyed it. The crew looking up and seeing that they are still alive, then wondered what happened. Then they look up at the screen and see there 34 mobile suits hiding behind the vessel. Dynames continue to fire at the enemy, but they had moved to his blind spot. Then they begin to engage Exia, trying to lure him in. Seeing this Exia begin to fire beams from his gun.

Ptolemy  
Sumeragi is wondered, why the eneme had not attack Ptolemy in waves if they are superior in number, then suddenly she widen her eyes in realization.  
"I see, I now understand. Sergei Smirnov real target is not Ptolemy, but capture the Gundams"  
Then she slammed her fist in frustration.  
"My predictions were off? No way... Even though I swore never to repeat it again" Sumeragi looked down in regret. Suddenly, she received a message. She opens it and her eyes widen at the  
content.  
"I will take care of Allelujah and Tieria. Don't worry" read Sumeragi the message.  
"You have saved us this time, Naruto!" muttered Sumeragi looking at the ceiling

With Kyrios  
Kyrios is on the way back to Ptolemy. Suddenly, he flew to the mines zone. Then the enemy's mobile suits behin to surround him. Then Allelujah looks at the pink Tieren and feels a horrible headache. The pink Tieren continue to closed to Kyrios. In Kyrios cockpit, Allelujah can't take it any more and blackout. The enemy look at Kyrios and seeing that he is not moving, decide to capture. Just as they prepared to capture Kyrios, Tobikage appeared out of nowhere and begin to engage enemy.  
"Lieutenant, its the unknown from Konoha!" report one soldier.  
"Tobikage, Naruto Uzumaki, eliminating the targets" said Naruto with cool voice and charge at the enemy.


	15. Episode 15: Identity revealed

Naruto had arrived just in time to prevent Kyrios from being captured. Allelujah in Kyrios' cockpit still in unconscious state. Then he charge at the enemy mobile suits with a katana. The pink mobile suit, Tieren Tau-II, that was piloted by Soma Peries decided to engage Tobikage.  
"What the heck are you doing in a place like this, unknown? Are you Celestial Being's ally" asked Peries through com link. Naruto didn't answered, but just use S.D system to appear behind her to stab her at the back. But one Tieren at the back, seeing this open fire at Tobikage, force him to flew up.  
That was the Tieren piloted by Sergei Smirnov. He came near the Tau-II and asked.  
"Are you alright, Lieutenant?"  
"Yes, I am fine thanks to you, Colonel. But how are we gonna capture the Gundam if this unit is preventing us?"  
"According to the playback at the battle from Konoha, he could only move like that in 10 minutes, if we can withstand 10 minutes then we may even have a chance to capture him" assumed Sergei narrowing his eyes.  
"It's easier said than done, Colonel. Even I am not a match for him. His skill as a pilot is far surpass any one I have ever met" said Peries looking at Tobikage on the screen, as it taking all 5 unit at once.  
"Yeah, except those Gundams, the only one I have known to have such skill was our ex-ace pilot. You probably know him by the code Project K-9" said Sergei.  
"Project K-9? The project that was start later then mine for 2 weeks?" said Peries wondered.  
"Yes, the same the project like yours was a top secret, only the higher-ups of HRL knew his identity. But then he was assumed killed at the mission 2 years ago at North Russia" said Sergei.

With Tieria  
Tieria, after receive the news about the attack on Ptolemy immediately flew back ASAP. Suddenly, he was surround by the enemy's Tierens.  
"Huh, with that number and you plan on taking on my Virtue?" said Tieria arrogantly. Then he charge GN bazooka and fired it. The shot destroyed only three Tieren ahead. The rest began to surround Virtue and firing restraint metal wire to toe his hands and legs. Then they each fire a bullet that fire the gel.  
"Did you really think that was gonna stop me?" yelled Tieria and begin to charge GN bazooka for the second shot. But one Tieren immediately kick to bazook away, so he can't shoot.  
"Even so!" shouted Tieria and begin to charge GN twin buster. The two Tieriens seeing this begin to hold on to the two bazooka.  
Tieria is really irritated now and begin to activate GN Drive on max. The result was all the four Tierens, that holding to his hands and legs, wre drag forward. Seeing this lieutenant Ming decide he should do something, so he charge up with a blade with intensions to cut off Virtues head.  
"They've got me!" said Tieria glared up frustrated. Then his eyes glowed yellow, prepared to unleash Nadleeh.  
"Colonel, we have captured the huge one!" report lieutenant Ming with a smile  
through com link.  
"Good job, Lieutenant! Immediately return to the base" said Sergei through com link.  
"Roger!" Suddenly on his screen, a signal of a mobile suit appear on his screen. The strange thing was the signal just appeared a minute ago and there were no traces of the mobile suit arrival.  
That was actually Itachi in the cockpit of Reikage. He was watching the whole situation from the start, using Mirage Combat system to make the enemy thought that the space is empty.  
Reikage immediately brought his two katana from his back and cut the wires off easily.  
Tieria's eyes stopped their glow, as he looking at his savior. Then he contact the person through com link.  
"Who are you? Why do you suddenly help me?" asked Tieria.  
"I am a comrade. Naruto send me here to help you" said Itachi looking at Tieria.  
"Naruto! I thought he was a traitor!" said Tieria surprised.  
"Don't you dare call him that! Naruto have never betrayed Celestial Being! He has his reasons to not return to you guys right now!" said Itachi glaring at Tieria through monitor.  
"I see..."muttered Tieria then look at Itachi and said.  
"Lets finished off these annoying guys"  
"I've just want to propose to you that!"  
Lieutenant Ming seeing the unknown had free Virtue begin to contact Sergei  
"Colonel, I have bad news! The unknown has just freed the Gundam we capture!"  
"What! Immediately retreat to the base!"  
But that was the last sentence he heard as Reikage appears before him and cut him in half. Virtue firing GN twin buster from his shoulder completely annihilate the rest of the enemy.  
"Naruto said we will head back to your spaceship, as the rest if the crew was surround there. He will take care of you comrade" said Itachi  
"You sure he can escape the enemy and bring Kyrios back without our help?"asked Tieria.  
"Yes, it's Naruto we are talking about so he will be fine" said Itachi  
With that both of them speed up to the direction of Ptolemy

With Naruto  
Naruto has destroy 40% of the enemy. And the S.D system is nearing its limits.  
Sergei looking at the forehead of Tobikage and seeing that the star is slowly returning to yellow colour.  
"Now he can't use that teleporting technique of his! All force...Charge!" yelled Sergei, as all the remaining force began to charge to Naruto in waves. Naruto seeing he is outnumbered decided to retreat to the asteroids zone.  
At that time Allelujah wake up, but his eye is yellow and he has that scary smirk.  
"You are the same person as last time. I am gonna enjoy tearing apart. Hahaha"  
With that said he charge at Tau-II, and brought out a hidden blade from his wrist and try to stab her. Peries seeing that flew back a little and open fire at Kyrios. Kyrios spinning and dodging the shot.  
"Wahaha, is that all you got? If that's all, then I am gonna end you now!" said a crazed Allelujah.  
"What the heck are you doing, Allelujah? Retreat to Ptolemy immediately" yelled Naruto through com link.  
"Shut up, brat! No body is commanding me" snapped Allelujah.  
"You...you are not Allelujah, but his other self right?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.  
"Yeah, I am Hallelujah! Allelujah is currently asleep so I am the owner of this body right now"  
"Retreat to the Ptolemy quick! They are under attack now!"  
"Tch, spoil all the fun"  
With that said Kyrios speed up to the direction of Ptolemy.  
Sergei seeing this command his force to pursuit, but Tobikage appear before them, stopped them.  
"So many resource and man was waste and we can't even capture one unit. But I won't return with empty hands... All units capture that white machine in front" command Sergei through com link. With that all units begin to surround Tobikage in a circle.  
"You are alone now! You can't expect to win in this situation!" said Sergei through com link.  
"You really underestimate me, Colonel" Naruto finally decide to answer.  
"Who are you? That voice...the same voice on the GB7. But it also felt familiar..." said Sergei then he turn on the voice identifying program and compared the two voice.  
"It can't be... How are you still alive? You should be dead!" said Sergei with wide eyes.  
"Colonel, who is this person?" asked Peries.  
"The ex-ace pilot and the best pilot that HRL had... Project K-9, Naruto Uzumaki!"  
Peries widen her eyes then glared at Tobikage.  
"You've decide to betray us! I won't forgive you, Project K-9!" yelled Peries charging at Tobikage.  
In Tobikage's cockpit, Natuto's hair had shadowed his eyes. His hands is trembling at the name.  
"Don't...don't you ever dare call me that ever again. ZERO system activate!"yell Naruto, his eyes full of rage.  
Tobikage predicting Tau-II moves and dodge swiftly then cut down its legs. Then he turn to the rest of the enemy and charge forward with blurred speed. The enemy are trying to shoot at him but its no use as Tobikage is predicting their moves. Tobikage then brought out the bow from his back and fire the energy arrows at the units ahead of him had destroyed them.  
"Retreat! All units retreat to the base" yelled Sergei then he turn to Tobikage and said.  
"We will meet again, Naruto!"  
With that they all retreat. Naruto just look at them with cold eyes. Then He turn back and flew to the direction of Ptolemy.

Near the orbital ring  
Exia and Dynames continue to resist the enemy trying to protect Ptolemy. Setsuna and Lockon are at their limits as they panting heavily. Suddenly, they look up and see a huge beam come in front.  
"Tieria? So he was fine?" said Setsuna then he look closely and see there is 1 more unit behind Virtue.  
"The same unit that appeared at Hawaii" muttered Lockon recognized the unit. Then they look up and see their is a retreat signal. The remaining enemy units begin to retreat. When the black unit has come near them, Setsuna prepared Exia for battle.  
"What are doing here? Do you plan to attack us when we are still weak?" asked Setsuna through com link but Tieria interrupt him.  
"He was send by Naruto to help me. If not for him I think I will force to reveal Nadleeh" answered Tieria  
"Naruto is here? Where is he right now?" asked Lockon immediately.  
"He went to help and pick up Kyrios" answered Tieria. With that said, Kyrios is approaching them.  
"Allelujah, where is Naruto?" asked Lockon. Just as that, Tobikage appeared before them.  
"I am alright lets head back to Ptolemy and I will explain everything to you guys" said Naruto with a serious face.  
Chris open the hatch and all the units dock in.

Ptolemy  
The crew can't wait to seeing Naruto again and they all are waiting in anticipation. Then the door opened, Naruto, Itachi and Gundam Meisters came in. Sumeragi stand up to greet them.  
"First I want to say thanks for saving us today, if you have not appeared I think we all had been dead" said Sumeragi  
"I'll never let my friends die, not ever again" said Naruto with determined face.  
"Now I want to ask you. Why you decide to leave us?" ask Sumeragi curiosly.  
"That's what I am planning to tell you guys" said Naruto crossing his hands  
"Well, tell us. We are listening" said Sumeragi  
"Ok. The reason I can't being with you guys is that the murder of my family is one of Celestial Being observers, Alejandro Corner!" said Naruto with glare.  
Sumeragi just gasped, she can't believe the representative of UN murdered the entire family.  
"What is the reason?" asked Chris looking at Natuto in sympathy  
"My father Minato Namikaze created 2 techiniligies that rival that of Aeolia Schenberg. First is the unit that I am piloting, Shindam SRN-001 Tobikage. The second is this..." said Naruto taking out the flash with Lambda Driver in it.  
"The Lambda Driver data"  
"Lambda Driver? I never expect to see it in my life. Also those units you guys pilots, their potential are rivals that of Gundam. Can I go to expert it?" Asked Ian.  
"Yes, feel free to expert them, Ian-san. Also I am entrusting this flash to you, so that you can creat a Lambda Driver through the data on it" said Naruto handing Ian the flash.  
Ian's eyes widen then accept the flash and said.  
"It will bet honor then. I won't disappoint you, Natuto!"  
"I am expecting the results from you!"  
Then he continued the explanation.  
"As that bastard is the most influential observer, he will surely know every move that I will make if I am inboard of Ptolemy. If he decide to turn on us or if he was dead, only then I will able to return"  
"I see..."muttered Sumeragi then look up and said  
"I thank you for the rescue one again. Because of my miscalculation I nearly make the same mistake, and we all nearly died"  
"As I said, you guys are my friends and I will not let my friends die. Well I am a little tired so I think I will go to a room and take a rest" with that said Naruto leave them and go to the room.

HRL orbital station  
Sergei is looking at the past file of Naruto. Then he recall the battle today and slammed his hand at the table in fury.  
"All because of that white machine. We can't leave him alone anymore. He has become to much of a threat. I will report back to the high-ups so that they will make a plan to deal with him" 


	16. Episode 16: Shadow Hunting

Union. Anti-Gundam Investigation Unit

In the HQ of MSWAD, Graham Aker and his squad is gathering to discuss about the accident at the space the other day.  
"First Lieutenant, is that true that the HRL guys nearly captured the Gundam in space" asked Daryl  
"Yeah, they'd succeed if not for the two unknown units appeared and save the Gundams. One was from the Konoha, but the other has never seen before. But from the playback from the satellite, that unit can fools any unit by hiding his presence or even change the surroundings. But still the white one is more scary as it can moves from place to place in an instant" said Graham look up at the ceiling.  
"Oh jeez, first the Gundams now those two. I'd rather not fight any of them" said Mason jokingly.  
"Mobile suit performance is not the sole determining factor in victory. I expect great things from you, Flag fighters. When the time come, we will capture both those two units and Gundams" said Graham then turn to look at the two Flag fighters. They just smirk at him.  
In the control room  
Professor Lief Eifman and Billy Katagiri are trying to analyses the construction of the GN particles.  
"So these particles are multi-variation photons after all" said Billy looking at the screen.  
"That's not all. The Gundams can create the special particles on their own. There can no other explanation for their cruising distances and operational hours" said Lief Eifman.  
"It appears to be linked to the fact only five Gundams have appeared so far"  
"The most frightening part is Aeolia Schenberg. He discovered and further developed this special particles almost two centuries ago"  
"Professor, what about those two unit that appeared recently?" asked Billy looking at professor.  
"Those two unit are undoubtedly the creation of Namikaze Minato. He was just one more fearsome man, that is not inferior to Aeolia Schenberg. To develop a system that can make unit with such speed that's unreal. Further more, that black unit can creat illusion on its own and even hide allies. Which means all the radio and detecting device are useless against him. With that ability he can sneak up even to a Gundam. But that's not all, if those units has appeared then its a matter of time when Lambda Driver will be create, as they already have the data" explained the professor.  
"Professor, you had remind that technology quite often. Can you please explain to me, what kind of technology is that?" asked Billy curiosly.  
"Lambda Driver is a device that transferred the willpower of the pilot into physical force. Which means the stronger willpower the pilot got than the more damage he can inflict to his opponent. Just imagine the combination of those Gundams or those units combine with the power of Lambda Driver, they will certainly become invincible" explained Lief Eifman with a serious face.  
Billy widen his eyes at the ability of Lambda Driver then said.  
"Professor, if those two join force with Celestial Being, than we don't have a choice but unite all the three blocs to fight them"  
"Yeah, if they will join force together to commence the intervention. Then the only way to stop them is to join all three blocs together. But even then the force still not even, if only we can find a way creat an engine like those of Gundams..." said Eifman

Ptolemy  
Naruto and Itachi decide to return to Earth. The Meisters are standing at the hangar to see them off.  
"Take care, Naruto! Be careful down there, you are the hatest man on Earth now if any of three blocs see you then won't hesitate to shoot you down" warned Lockon then embrace Naruto.  
"Yeah, thanks for the warning Lockon-"said Naruto smiling a little as he was embraced by Lockon.  
"Neil. My real name is Neil Dylandy. Just so you know, I always view my little brother" said Lockon then drilling his head with a knuckle cause Naruto to chuckle.  
"Well I'll be going now. Take care every body!"  
With that said Naruto and Itachi went to their machines and launch into space.  
Setsuna looking at the two depart units then muttered.  
"I have a very bad feeling. Something dangerous is waiting them on Earth"

HRL main HQ  
Sergei Smirnov has just finished the report to the commander how he failed to capture the Gundams because of those two units.  
"So you have failed the capture of Gundams, because of those two units? Are they really that powerful? They are only two units and they manage to take out a squad" asked the commander not pleased.  
"Yes, sir. I believe the capture of those two is impossible, because of their speed and strange ability. Therefore I want to eliminate them. Those two right now are more of a threat than all those four Gundams put together. If we not deal with those two then all our plans about capturing Gundams will end up failure again" proposed Sergei.  
"Yes, but if they are that powerful how are you plan to defeat them?" asked the commander.  
"I have thought this through and I want you to give me permission in creating a temporary alliance with Union, specifically MSWAD to deafeat those two units" said Sergei with a serious face  
"With Union? Why?" asked the commander surprised.  
"It's simple really. The pilot of the white suit is our ex-ace pilot, that I have confirmed. And the only person that fight him and still alive is none other than the ace of MSWAD" answered Sergei.  
"Our former ace? Project K-9? Are you sure about that, Colonel?" said commander surprised then ask Sergei.  
"Yeah, that I am sure 100%. The reason why he fight against us is unknown though. So can you give me permission in creating the temporary alliance, Commander?" answered Sergei then ask.  
"Ok, I am giving you permission. I am awaiting good news from you"  
"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it. I promise"  
With that Sergei leave the office.

MSWAD HQ  
The professor and Billy still researching the particles. Suddenly, one soldier came in hurriedly and said.  
"Forgive me, sir. But there is a message from HRL!"  
Graham hearing that went to the soldier and pick up the message. After he read the message, he begin to smirk.  
"What is the message about?" asked Billy.  
"They want a temporary alliance with us in destroying those two units. They said that if we were also planning on capturing Gundams, then the destruction of those two is necessary. But that's not all there is one more shocking factor, well at least to me" answered Graham smirking with excitement.  
"And what is this factor?" asked Billy.  
"The pilot of that whites machine was their former ace. Thus makes him the person that fought me in North Russia" said Graham then he laugh with excitement.  
"Now that's a surprise" muttered Billy  
"So professor, do you think we should accept the proposal?" asked Graham turning to professor.  
"Yes, we will accept the proposal. Even if they said its impossible to catch those units, we will still try to capture them. Because the technologies those mobile suits have are very valuable, that will give us the victory against Gundams" said Lief Eifman.  
Graham Aker then turn to look in the sky and said to himself.  
"The destiny has once again brought us together. But this time I will be the winner!"

HRL the train station  
Naruto and Itachi has just arrive on Earth. Their mobile suits are currently in the hangar of the train.  
"Man, that was one tired trip!" said Naruto tiredly as he stretch himself.  
"Naruto-kun, I think we should go back to Izanagi now. The other maybe worried about us" said Itachi then take a sip of cola in his hand.  
"Well, you go ahead. I still have somewhere to check out" said Naruto then went to the automatic door.  
"Be careful there Naruto-kun" muttered Itachi.  
Crossroad house  
Naruto is standing at the door of Saji and knocking.  
"Who is there?" asked a voice in the house.  
"The most awesome person in the world have come to visit you!" shout Naruto jokingly a wide smirk on his face.  
Saji hearing that voice immediately widen then scream.  
"Kurama? Is that really you?" Then he hurriedly open the door to let Naruto in.  
Naruto go in and go to the living room, Saji is behind him.  
"So where have you been and why don't you contact me? We are friends after all" asked Saji sit down on the sofa.  
"Well, first I was pretty busy this time. Second, how can I contact you if I don't have your phone number!" Said Naruto with a tick on the forehead.  
"Ahaha, yeah I forgot you didn't have my phone number" said Saji scratching his head nervously.  
"Well, are you and Louise an item now?" asked Naruto teasingly.  
Saji didn't answered but his face is like a tomato.  
"Well, that answers the question. What about you sister? What she is doing now?" asked Naruto  
"Well, she just recently decide to do a research report about the founder of Celestial Being. She believes she will find the answer to Celestial Being's actions if she research the past of their founder" answered Saji.  
"I see. Well I need to go now. Thanks for the conversation" said Naruto then he stand up to leave. Just he about to open the door, Saji suddenly asked him.  
"Kurama!... Are-are you interested in my sister? You said that you like older women. And my sister is really pretty. So are you?"  
Naruto turn to Saji thinking for a while then smirk.  
"Maybe I will go after her. You are right! She is pretty after all"  
"Don't you dare touch my sister you pervert!"  
Naruto just laugh and run out of the house.

MSWAD HQ  
Sergei Smirnov and Choubu squad has arrive in MSWAD HQ. They are waiting for the head of MSWAD to greet them. Then Lief Eifman with all AGIU member went to greet them.  
"I am Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Smirnov. I thank you for accepting my proposal" said Sergei.  
"My name is Lief Eifman. I am in charge of this unit. We have one tough target. So the acceptation was a certain thing. Plus there is a reason why you decide to turn to us and not AEU right?" said professor.  
"That's right, just as in the message said, the pilot of that white machine is our former ace pilot. And I believe First Lieutenant Graham Aker has fought against him to a draw. So I came here expecting to hear has lieutenant found any weakness in him" said Sergei then turn to Graham.  
"He was perfect. I still remember that day, to think he can keep up with my Flag in a Tieren. I was very impressed. But because of the heat of the fight I just let my instinct take over so I am very sorry but I didn't know any of his weakness" said Graham.  
"I see"  
"Well, lets discuss the plan of action in the control room" proposed Lief Eifman.  
Then they all went to the control room.

In control room.  
They all sit around a table and looking up to the screen where there are playback of the battle of Tobikage and Reikage.  
"That white mobile suit has the ability to intstantly move from place to place in diameter of 300m and interval of 10 minutes. It can be seen the mark of the activation is the four star on the unit forehead" explained Sergei as he showed the image of Tobikage turn in S.D system.  
"But that's not all. He also had a program that predict every moves of his opponents. Therefore to defeat this unit alone we need approximately 30 Flags and 40 Tierens. We will surround him within the area in the diameter of 300 m. So that even if he mange to teleport, he will still be within our range" explain Sergei the plan.  
"As for the black one, I haven't found a way to detect him" said Sergei with a sigh.  
"Heat" answered Billy looking at the Reikage on the screen.  
"Can you explain more clearly, engineer advisor?" asked Sergei looking at Billy.  
"When I look close at the air surrounding that black unit. I notice that there is some steam always surround him. It's not much to actually be notice easily, but if you look closely you will notice it" said Billy.  
Sergei look back at the screen and see a slightly seeing steam above lieutenant Ming.  
"Yes, I've notice. So we will use heat sensor to detect him then" said Sergei nodding his head.  
"But how can we make so they will appear?" asked Billy tubing his chin.  
Graham thinking a little then decide to speak.  
"Because of the intervention in India and Konoha, I believe that like Celestial Being they will appeared to intervene the conflict"  
"I understand, so we will fake a conflict and trap them in our trap" said Lief Eifman.  
"If possible I'd like to capture those units too" add Billy  
"Well we also want that but I think the pilots won't allow that to happen" said Sergei.  
"Then tomorrow we will start the operation: Shadow Hunting" said Lief Eifman.  
With that everybody left the control room  
Nighttime. At the park  
Naruto is sitting at the bench looking at the moon. Suddenly, he heard a footsteps come from behind him.  
"Long time no see, Kurama! Where have you been?" Said a familiar voice behind.  
He turn and see that Kinue is standing behind him.  
"Oh, it's you Kinue. How have you been?" asked Naruto looking at her.  
"I've been very busy now. Just now I came to the grandkid of Aeolia to found out something but nothing was found" said Kinue sit down on the bench next to Naruto.  
"Do you really want to find out Celestial Being's true intention that much?" asked Naruto looking ahead.  
"Yeah, I am a corespondent it's my job you know-" said Kinue but she was interrupt by Naruto.  
"Stop it. Stop researching about Aeolia! If you continue then there will be people that want to get rid of you!" Said Naruto turning to look at Kinue.  
"I know it will be dangerous but still I need to-"  
But she was interrupt by Naruto again.  
"Have you think about Saji? What will happen to him if you were killed? Have you think about it?"asked Naruto grabbing Kinue on shoulders  
"Why the heck are you worrying so much about me? We barely know each other" yelled Kinue.  
"It's simple. I care for you like a friend or a little more. I know they your job is important to you and you are a very stubborn person. So just be careful" said Naruto then stand up to leave.  
Kinue hearing he said he care for her. Then he add or maybe a little more, her cheeks turn a little pink and her heart beat a little faster.  
When he finally left, she said to herself.  
"Since when did I have a crush on him? Yeah, he is handsome, but still he is younger than me for 5 years. Oh what am I saying? Just calm down, Kinue! Calm down"  
With that she stand up to leave and go to the direction of her house 


	17. Episode 17: Deadly Trap

Izanagi. The control room

Naruto had return to Izanagi at the morning. Now the Akatsuki members are asking what happened in the space.  
"Naruto-san? What should we do now?" ask Yahiko looking at Naruto.  
"Because of the attack on Ptolemy recently. They need time to repair their units and the spaceship itself. So we will take over in armed intervention until they recover. Also look out for a man by the name Alejandro Corner. He is our main target" said Naruto crossing his hands  
"Geez, you've just fought in space. Now you want to go to the battlefield again? Just test for a while" advised Jiraya.  
"Jiraya-san is right, Naruto-kun. You need a rest" said Itachi.  
"Ok, we will rest for a while then Konan-san will find the location of the conflict and we will intervene"  
With that said Naruto leave to his cabin.

MSWAD HQ  
Professor Lief Eifman looking at the window to see a squadrons of Tierens on the left and Flags on the right preparing for a battle. Then Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Smirnov have come in. Sergei turn to professor and ask.  
"Do you think we will succeed, professor?"  
Lief Eifman turn to Sergei and answered  
"I hope we will succeed. The successful of this operation is about 80%. The enemy units only two, even if they had special abilities, we has analyze their weakness and power to counter them"  
Sergei just nod his head then thinking for a while to reply.  
"It's a low possibility. But there is a chance that Gundams will appear help their comrades. Though they are still not recover after our attack in the space"  
"If that's the case we will ignore the Gundams to catch or destroyed those two units first, we will do that before the Gundams decide to intervene"

Time skip. 12 A.M

In the control room of Izanagi, Konan had detect a conflict in the Grand Canyon. There are some terrorists attacks going on there. She immediately inform Naruto and Itachi to launch the Tobikage and Reikage to intervene.  
In the hangar of Izanagi. Just as Naruto and Itachi decide to launch, Jiraya has stop them to give them a new equipment.  
"Here. This is for you Naruto, the Kusanagi sword that can extend to a certain length that will help you strike the enemy on a long distance. For Itachi is this trident that can produce electricity to fry his opponents" said Jiraya revealing their new weapons.  
"Thank you Jiraya-san! We will launch now!" said Itachi, as go to the cockpit of Reikage, while Naruto go to the cockpit of Tobikage.  
"Tobikage, Naruto Uzumaki, commencing intervention"  
"Reikage, Itachi Uchiha, heading out"  
With that said both flying to the direction of the Grand Canyon.

Grand Canyon  
The fake terrorists of HRL are continue the attack on Flags. They are shooting at each other, but none units was destroyed, as this was just an act to lure the two unknown out. Suddenly, they all look at the sky and see the two enemy units has arrived.  
Tobikage immediately charge forward to cut down one Tieren in half, just as he was about to cut down the other. The Flag begins to open fire to him. He barely be able to dodge then said  
"What the heck? Aren't they fighting each other?"  
Suddenly, from the slit between the rocks, more Tierens has appeared. Then behind the mountains, from some caves the Flags has appeared surrounding the two of them.  
"Shit! This is a trap planned by HRL and Union! Itachi, we retreat now using Mirage Combat system" said Naruto to Itachi from com link.  
"Roger!"  
Itachi turn on the M.C system and both him with Naruto has dissappeared from the site.  
"Everyone switch on your heat detection program to locate the enemy. Wherever the air is warmer then usual that is location of the enemy!" command Sergei. Then every unit turned on their heat detection program and notice some warmer than usual space on the fat of their left.  
"There they are. All units open fire!"  
With that said they open fire at the two of them.  
"Shit! I can't believe they've manage to detect us!" cursed Naruto as he begin to dodge all those shot with difficulty.  
Itachi had been separate from Naruto, as the enemy is luring him to the other place. Behind him, Tau-II prepared to cut off his head. Itachi has just dodge in time and kick Tau-II to the stomach. Peries grunt a little then said.  
"Today we will end you two. There is no way you can escape us now. All the space in the diameter of 300 m, was surround by us so Project K-9 won't be able to escape by using that teleport technique any more!"  
Itachi cursed in his cockpit as he dodge another shot from Tau-II.  
"Naruto-kun, be careful there"

With Naruto  
Naruto is panting heavily as he dodge all those shot. He is hiding at the top of the mountain now.  
"Shit! It's a trap to lure us in! How can I be so careless!" yelled Naruto frustrated slamming his hands down.  
"Because of the incident in the space, now they know the range and when I will use S.D system! Also they have somehow manage to find the weakness of M,C system in Reikage. How am I gonna escape this mess?" said Naruto glaring ahead. Suddenly, he detected the signal coming from behind. He look at the screen and see the black Flag is approaching him with great speed.  
"Shit! Now he has to appear of all time!"  
"We finally meet again, the boy from the North Russia battle!" yelled Graham with excitement. Behind him the Flag fighters had arrived.  
"Graham Aker! To battle with you now of all time!" said Naruto annoyed.  
"Yeah, but you should be honored, as we respect your ability enough, to gather do much units just to capture you two"  
"That won't happen! I will not that happen" yelled Naruto charging at Custom Flag.  
"You can't escape us now! We know all your tricks!" yelled Graham intercept him.  
Tobikage slash the Custom Flag at the shoulder. But Graham back away a little to dodge the slash. Then he took out a beam saber and try to stab Tobikage in the stomach. Naruto uses S.D system to appeared at the back and try to stab Graham in the back. Graham expect this and flew down a little. Then he dash up and begin to shoot Naruro with a rifle . Tobikage brought out a bow from his back, and fire energy arrows to intercept the shot.  
"I would want to battle with for a little longer, but an order is an order. So I am will proceed to capture you right now!" said Graham then he orders all Flags unit to fire at Naruto at once.  
Naruto uses the S.D system to teleport away, but no use as the enemy had occupied the field in the diameter of 300m. He was shot rapidly, as the Tobikage covering himself to protect from the shots.  
"Ahhhhh!" scream Naruto, as he was shoot rapidly. His forehead is bleeding and the helmet had a crack on the glass.

JNN HQ  
Kinue is sitting in a private office typing the report on Aeolia Schenberg. Suddenly, she feels a jolt in her heart. She stopped typing and looking out of the window  
"What is this uneasy feeling?" muttered Kinue touching her heart.

Crossroad house  
Saji is watching the TV in the living room and siping the glass, that was the present of Naruto to him on his birthday. Suddenly, the glass begin to crack. Saji look at it in surprise and wondered.  
"What is this mean?"

Liu Mei villa  
Wang Liu Mei is swimming at the pool, enjoying herself. She thought at the moment that Naruto had embraced her and smiling softly at her. She feels do happy now that he actually cares about her. Suddenly, Hong Long went in hurry and said something that had made her heart stop.  
"My mistress, some of our agents has found out that HRL and Union had joined together to capture or destroyed those two ninja units. They had managed to trap them in the Grand Canyon now!"  
Liu Mei couldn't said anything, just stare at the space with wide horrifying eyes.

Ptolemy  
Christina has just receive the news from Veda, that there is a conflict in Grand Canyon and Tobikage with Reikage have decide to intervene. But that was the trap planned by the combine force of HRL and Union, to capture or destroy both of them.  
"Sumeragi-san! Tobikage and Reikage was trapped by the combination force of both HRL and Union right now. Tobikage is currently being attack from all directions now!" report Chris worriedly  
"I don't think he can take this any longer. If we didn't do something, Naruto may even died!" exclaimed Chris looking at Sumeragi.  
Sumeragi just look up seriously and begin to think what they can do to help him. Then she contact Lockon through a radio in Dynames and command him  
"Lockon, you will use the torpedo Rifle to shoot from the orbital lift!"  
"Roger!"  
In hangar  
Lockon is very worried about Naruto. He heard that the HRL and Union have trapped both Naruto and Itachi. Suddenly, he receive the order from Sumeragi to launch Dynames and uses torpedo Rifle, that can shoot from a very fat distance, to assist Naruto. He went to the cockpit of Dynames, activated it and took out a torpedo Rifle.  
"Dynames, Lockon Stratos, heading out"  
With that said Dynames was launch to the direction of Orbital Lift of Union.

Grand Canyon

Itachi is having a hard time to escape against the Choubu squad. He is worried about Naruto, as he can't contact him. He brought out the golden trident age begin to fire at the Choubu squad, frying half of them.  
"He still had that weapon! Everybody be careful!" warned Peries dodging the electric blast.  
With Naruto  
Naruto is at his limit, his eyes are half open. The shots continue to rain at him like no tomorrow. Suddenly, Custom Flag raised its hand to cease the firing, to see what state is Tobikage in.  
Tobikage is in a very bad state. As it was muddying an arm and his left eye was shattered.  
"I can't die here. I can't leave this world as it is now. I will survive this and continue to live" muttered Naruto, his eyes was shadow by the bang.  
"I refuse to die like this!" srcream Naruto.  
Tobikage brought out the Kusanagi. And begin to extend to its maximum length. And activate ZERO system, then charge forward at the 60 units in front of him.  
"Haaaaa!"  
With that he begin to cut down the enemies one after another with ridiculous rate. The enemy couldn't even have a enough time to understand what is happening, as they were cut down in seconds. Graham seeing that decide to intervene. He prepared to charge forward to stop Tobikage. But suddenly a shot from above prevent him from approaching Naruto.  
"The shot from such a far distance?... Gundam! So it can even shoot from such a far distance!" wondered Graham then his eyes widen in realization.

At the orbital lift in space  
Dynames is sniping down using a torpedo Rifle to prevent the enemies from approaching Tobikage.  
"Dynames, target and sniping"

With Naruto  
He just look at the shoots from far above. As they destroyed the rest of the enemy. Suddenly, there was a signal of retreat coming from the Custom Flag. With that all the remain enemies had retreat leaving the damaged Tobikage there to himself. Naruto's sight has blurred as he slowly falling unconscious. Before it has happened he managed to whisper  
"Thank... for... the...help...Lockon"  
With that he black out not seeing Reikage has arrive and approaching him. 


End file.
